The veela and his love
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: WARNING boy x boy. HPDM. Mpreg. Draco decides to spend the holidays with Harry. Draco and Harry both have magical creature inheritance. What happens when Harry gets de-aged? Who did it to him? What happens when Ginny get jealous and Harry falls pregnant?
1. Chapter 1 Break Down on the way home

**Chapter one: Home for the Holidays**

'Come on Hermione' Ron urged reluctantly as he and Hermione walked hastily down the aisles towards the prefects' carriage for their meeting.

'Oh, okay, see you later Harry' Hermione waved goodbye as Ron dragged her along behind him. The train was just crossing the huge bridge, towards even more mountains. Harry raised a hand a let it drop feebly to his side again. All of a sudden the lights overhead went out. The train stopped abruptly, and echoes of screams and anxious shouts came from both ends of the train. Deciding to investigate a little, Harry muttered "Lumos" at his wand and slid out of his compartment. He made his way along the narrow aisle carefully avoiding banging into some student heads poking out of the compartments, anxious whispers echoed along the train as Harry made his way along his carriage. All of a sudden an arm wrapped its way firmly around his front and pulled him backwards. Instinct took over as Harry spun around in the grip ready to stun whomever it was. His anger vanished as he recognised the platinum blonde hair and cool grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

'Mmmm, feisty aren't we potter' he chuckled slightly. Harry was glad that it was dark so that Draco couldn't see him blush slightly as he stowed his wand away inside his robes.

'Sorry about that, old habits die hard you know' Harry grinned.

'Yeah I do, by the way can I hide in your compartment? Pansy's after me again!'

'Well I'm alone, so yeah why not? I could use the company' Harry led Draco back to his compartment and closed the door. They took seats next to each other curled up like cats.

'Thanks Harry' Draco smiled with relief teasing a lock of jet-black hair.

'Hmmm your welcome, so what do you want to do?' Harry asked.

'I don't know, you decide'

'Okay…how about "I spy"?'

'What in the name of Merlin is "I spy"?' Draco drawled lightly.

'A Muggle game' Harry could practically hear Draco frown in disappointment 'hey, don't say you don't like something until you've tried it although "I spy" would be crap right now'

'Yep'

The compartment door slid open to reveal Professor Lupin and Sirius Black. 'Hey boys, the train driver says that the Hogwarts express has major damage and shall not be able to run until late tomorrow morning, so here' Sirius conjured two quilts and pillows for the boys. Remus and Sirius sat either side of Harry and hugged him warmly. Draco couldn't help but feel a little envious.

'Harry, Remy and I have something to tell you' Sirius began grinning broadly 'we're engaged!'

'What?' Harry exclaimed delighted his emerald eyes growing wide behind his glasses 'that's great you guys!'

'…And' Remus cut in 'You can move into Grimmauld place with us'

Harry was speechless before he hugged both men tightly. 'Thanks guys but I think for one last time I'll spend a summer with the Dursleys, Dudley's really not that bad'

'Okay Pup' Sirius and Remus chorused and left the compartment, Sirius poked his head around the door again 'oh and um by the way pup, your new friend is always welcome to come along too' Sirius reached in and ruffled Draco's windswept hair with a wink in the candlelight before closing the door with a soft thud.

'Wow "pup" you have a family' Draco teased.

Harry scowled Draco before smirking 'I am their pup, don't make me make them call you "posh paws" because I will' Harry snickered. Draco leant over and batted Harry's knees playfully. The three candles on the small table flickered breezily.

'Drake?'

'Mmmm?'

'Muggles? Are you sure you can survive seven weeks with _muggles_?'

Draco considered this for a moment 'yes, it'll be great to live a carefree life, for once not worrying about dark magic and the Dark lord dropping by for his pleasant little "visits"' both boys shuddered at the thought of Voldemort dropping by in the dead of night and doing god-knows-what to you.

'Yeah well with the Dursleys it'll only be "carefree" when their out a lot of the time without us, which is very regular'

Both boys laughed half-heartily at this when an owl flew through the small window and nipped at Harry's fingers, he paid the owl and unrolled the piece of parchment. It was from…Dudley!!!

_Dear Harry,_

_Gods it feels weird attaching this to an owl!_

_Anyways mum and dad say that if you bring home another friend they have to be neat, polite, and non-snobbish._

_I'll be glad to see you and have someone to talk to again mum and dad is dull. _

_And as an early Birthday present you can have my play station…the new one!_

_Providing you (and possible mate) let me play too!_

_See you soon_

_Dudley._

_P.S. Aunt Marge is coming to visit watch out. _

Harry smiled nervously and wrote a reply explaining about the train breaking down and how they'd be late, and of course Draco. Hedwig flew out of the window and into the distance with the reply.

'Well…you can stay with me this summer!'

'That's great!!!' Draco squealed excitedly.

'Draco, there's one problem' Harry continued, an unwelcome edginess in his voice.

'Oh? What?'

'My brute of an Aunt Marge is staying and lets just say we didn't get along…at all'

'In what way?' Draco edged closer to Harry eying him suspiciously.

'She's the one whom I "blew up" so to speak'

'Great!' Draco glanced out of the window and frowned slightly 'well we'd better change for bed I'm knackered' Draco stood up and stretched his aching muscles before he reached up for their trunks and pulled out a pair of pyjamas for himself and Harry. Harry pulled on his pale blue silk pyjamas and settled down reading a muggle novel. Draco slid off his own bed and curled up next to Harry inside his quilt and read the novel over Harry's shoulder. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's chest and nuzzled Harry's neck. He felt Harry moan lightly before leaning into the caress as he read his novel.

'What are you reading pup?' Draco jumped as Sirius, dressed in a long dressing gown poked his head around the door. Sirius perched himself opposite Harry and Draco with a fatherly grin on his face.

'"One rainy night" by Richard Laymon, you should try him, his great'

'I'll bear that in mind' Sirius grinned 'by the way, pup, don't forget practise regularly'

'Yes Sirius' Harry said in a bored voice although he couldn't resist but smiling at his Godfather.

'Come here' Sirius lunged at Harry and tickled him while ruffling his black hair. Draco smiled lovingly and pulled Harry into an affectionate hug as Sirius smiled as he left their compartment. Harry was soon asleep in Draco's arms. Draco smiled sleepily and pulled both pillows under their heads and covered their bodies with the two quilts, wrapped his arms around his boyfriends' chest, kissed his cheek and closed his eyes peacefully. Draco was startled awake by Harry thrashing about, his hand slapped to his scar as he hissed and started screaming.

'Mum…Mum…Dad…Sirius…Cedric…Draco…Hermione…Ron…MOTHER!!!' Harry jerked awake in a cold sweat and almost screamed upon seeing Draco leaning over him, a concerned expression on his pale, pinched features.

'Harry, love, are you alright?' Draco pulled Harry into a comforting hug. Harry shook his head against Draco's chest 'do you miss your mum?'

'Y-yes' Harry leaned over to his pillow and pulled out a little comfy cushion with a poem stitched on the front which read:

_If love is great then what we feel for you must be the greatest_

_Always remember that you are loved, my angel_

_Love Mum & Dad Xxxx_

'That's really sweet' Draco breathed nuzzling Harry's hair absent-mindedly.

'My mum made it for me when I was a teeny tiny baby'

'Awe that's really cute' Draco stroked Harry's hair with his thumb. Harry leaned unto the touch his eyes flittering shut for a brief moment before he opened them again.

'By the way why are you hiding from Pansy?'

'She thinks we're going to have…_sex_' Draco gagged at the thought.

'EW!' Harry pulled a face.

'I know…wait…listen' Draco ordered. Harry fell silent and strained his ears. Somewhere down the train Pansy's voice could be heard.

'Drakie-poo I have a surprise for you'

'Harry check how close she is' Draco whispered. Harry poked his head out of the door to see that Pansy was only next-door!

'Here put my invisibility cloak on' Harry tossed the silvery cloak at Draco.

'You have an invisibility cloak?' Draco gasped in awe his fingers running along the silky fabric.

'Look Pansy is right next door in a pink thong and green lace nighty wanting to shag you through the train tracks do you really want me to get into that NOW?' Draco threw the cloak over his head as Pansy knocked on their compartment door, her figure silhouetted against the misty pane. Harry made sure that Draco was completely covered before he opened the door.

'Potter' she said coolly.

'Parkinson' he bit just as icily.

'Have you seen Draco?'

'Let me spell this out for you, I'm Harry potter. My enemy is Draco MALFOY. WHY WOULD I HAVE SEEN HIM?'

'Hmm good point' she flicked what was left of her hair over her shoulder before she turned and trotted along the corridor. Harry shut the door with a sigh of relief.

'Coast clear?' Draco asked from somwhere behind Harry.

'Yeah'

'Thank goodness' Draco exclaimed dragging the cloak off of his head, messing up his white-blonde hair a lot 'so, whose cloak is this?'

'My dads'

'Cool' Draco examined the silky cloak within his pale hands.

A moment of silence passed between the two before Harry yawned and stretched his arms 'we'd better try and get some rest, our bodies will need it'

'But I can't sleep without my teddy' Draco whined.

'Where is he?'

'Home'

'Here' Harry rumaged around in his trunk and pulled out a slightly battered wheat coloured teddy 'you can have mine'

'What about you though?'

'I have my little pillow' Harry hugged his pillow to his stomach.

'You're so cute when you act like a baby'

'I know that's why I do it' Harry giggled dragging the blanket over his shoulders and propping his glasses up on the small table.

'Night Harry'

'Night Draco'


	2. Chapter 2 The Family From Hell

**Chapter two: Family From Hell**

*****

'**HOLY FUCKING SHIT! HARRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MALFOY?**'

Both sleeping boys jerked awake at the sudden intrusion. Hermione was attempting to stop Ron from lunging on both boys curled up beside the window. Draco fell to the floor in shock as Harry attempted to stand up.

'Ron! RON! Stop it will you? Draco…his a friend leave him alone'

'WHAT?' Ron snarled.

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Draco could here the hurt in Harry's voice from where he cowered underneath the window, knees wrapped up to his chest; as Ron stormed out of the compartment murmuring about a "fucking little bastard" while Hermione gave him a look that clearly said "why didn't you ever tell me? And why? Why? Why Malfoy?" She rushed off after Ron. Draco watched as Harry dissolved into silent tears.

'Hey, hey Harry shush it'll be okay they'll come round' Draco soothed guiding Harry to his bed and resembled their sleeping position all the while rubbing circles on Harry's back.

'How do you know?' Harry wept. Exactly, how did Draco know? He didn't.

'It'll get better it always does, you just have to hold your head up high and carry on' Draco pulled Harry onto his lap and kissed his forehead as the countryside outside mulled out into houses roads and traffic! The train pulled to a stop at platform nine and three quarters, where they unloaded their trunks and went back through the barrier. On the other side Draco saw Harry gazing longingly at the Weasleys whom all except Ron and Ginny (who was sobbing hysterically) waved happily at the pair. Draco waved back as did Harry with a smile.

'So, potter where's your family?' Draco looked around the platform.

'There' Harry jerked his head at a rather big man with a hefty moustache, a thin woman who looked as if she might snap in two if you touched her, and a chubby teenager with a thick chain around hid neck. The teenager strode forward opening his arms.

'Hey coz' he beamed hugging Harry. Harry hugged him back.

'Hey Big D, this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy' Dudley stepped back and studied Draco carefully.

'Damn Harry you do have good taste' he teased and clasped Draco's hand 'the names Dudley'

'Pleased to meet you, my name's Malfoy…Draco Malfoy'

'Bloody hell, potter he's posh, best keep him away from mum' the two cousins laughed. Draco and Harry followed Dudley dragging their trunks behind them.

'So…Dudley seems okay, how come you said he was a pain?'

'Because he used to bully me, but its in the past now' Harry added quickly at the anger that flashed across Draco's features. They came to the family Draco smiling nervously.

'Harry, dear, how was school?' Petunia asked.

'It was fun, right Drake?'

'Yeah totally awesome' Draco replied with a wide smile 'I'm Draco'

'Petunia' Petunia shook Draco's extended hand with a smile.

'And this is my uncle Vernon' Harry presented Draco to Vernon. The man too studied Draco carefully but did not smile.

'Hmmm is he neat?'

'Yes sir' Harry replied. Draco looked at him in shock; Harry had called his uncle "sir".

'Fine he's to sleep in your room, on the pull out bed'

'FINE' Harry snapped back and sulked behind everybody with Draco at his side. Draco hugged Harry closer as they walked, a concerned expression upon his face.

'PUP!' Everyone turned around to see Sirius and Remus hurrying towards them. Remus greeted Harry's family happily 'hello Vernon, petunia, Dudley'

'Harry whose this?' Petunia asked.

'My Godfather Sirius and his fiancé Remus'

'Pleased to meet you' Petunia beamed. Vernon grumbled.

'Actually pup' Sirius caught his breath 'we came over here to invite you, posh-paws there (Draco scowled at his new nickname) and your family to our wedding'

'Can we go?' Harry and Dudley begged.

'Um…of course we'd love to' Petunia ignored her husbands' huffs and puffs of rejection from behind her.

'Fantastic!' Remus smiled 'well see you lot later. Sirius say "bye-bye" to our pup'

'Bye pup' Sirius lifted Harry like a child and swung him around in a hug, he then grabbed Draco and pulled him into the huge hug along with Remus. Once the good-byes were done and dusted the Dursleys lead the way out to their brand new land rover, not Vernon's first choice of car but if he was to keep having odd visitors around then he may as well make use of his old car.

'You okay, Pup?' Draco asked his voice barely more than a whisper. Harry shrugged within his embrace as they clambered into the Dursleys car and headed home, well not at first.

'Harry…ugh…this thing is trying to kill me' Draco wailed as the seatbelt choked him. Harry smiled and unwound the belt form around the boys' neck and fastened it at Draco's hip.

'There you go'

'I'm not a child potter' Draco announced.

'Awe…I know…your just my little posh-paws'

'Oi!' Draco tickled Harry and pressed desperate kisses along his neck as Harry howled with laughter. Soon their lips locked together and then the two boys were slowly devouring each other's mouths hungrily!

'Oi! You two quit eating each other or else you'll both be grounded for a week!' Vernon threatened. It took a while for Draco and Harry to pull apart, as they both knew that if they were both grounded they'd get more of each other then right now! Apparently this thought had entered Vernon's mind too as he soon stuttered 'on second thought…consider that a warning!'

'Yes uncle' Harry said dreamily cuddling up to Draco and pressing a kiss to his chest. The car finally pulled up outside number four, they all got out, and Vernon unloaded the trunks and shoved them inside and into the cupboard under the stairs and padlocked the door.

'Hey' Draco protested 'there's valuable stuff in there and we have assignments for the holidays, right Harry?'

'Um…drake he does it all the time he won't reconsider…why do you think I've never done my holiday homework?'

'I always thought you were too lazy for your own good'

'Nothing like the support of your loving boyfriend, eh Big D?' Harry mocked grabbing both trunks and hoisting them up to his room, Draco close behind him.

Later that night Harry and Draco had been sent down the road to the fish 'n' chip shop. They walked all the way to the shop in silence and then after they'd bought their food Draco attempted conversation.

'Hey Harry?'

'Mmmm?'

'Well…was it me or did I spot a little bed in that cupboard?'

'Oh, no that used to be my bedroom' Draco stopped dead in his tracks literally fuming with anger.

'WHAT?' at that moment lightening struck across the bleak skies and rain thrashed down on the two teenagers.

'Hey, drake it's okay I mean sure the starvation has effected my height growth, yeah I'm scraggly, but well you know its fine now, except Vernon obviously but now I have you to take proper care of me' Harry sighed seductively leaning into Draco as they buzzed the doorbell for number four. Draco smirked and was about to initiate a deep kiss when Petunia opened the door.

'About time too, dears come on inside out of the rain' she smiled and ushered the boys inside. They hung their damp coats up on the coat rack and kicked off their soaked clothes. 'Harry take um…Draco upstairs and get changed'

'Okay but let us put the food in the kitchen first' Harry and Draco bustled through to the kitchen laughing, fringes slapped against their foreheads, clothes clinging to their bodies wide grins on their faces…until Harry stopped dead at the counter getting the shock of his life!

'Hello brute' Aunt Marge large as life sat heavily at the head of the kitchen table slurping at a cup of tea, ripper snapping at Harry's heels as he walked into the kitchen.

'Marge' Harry bowed his head coolly.

'Ohh, another one' she snarled glaring at Draco. 'Where did you get him then? A rubbish dump?' Draco's eyes widened in fury and he stalked to Marge. Harry saw this and behind the counter gripped Draco's hand defensively. But Draco ignored him and charged forward slightly, finger raise threateningly at Marge.

'**RIGHT THAT'S IT I DON'T CARE THAT YOUR SOME FORM OF RELATIVE OF MY BOYFRINED BUT YOU WILL NOT EVER INSULT MY HERITAGE OR WEALTH NEVER EVER AGAIN UNDERSTOOD?**' He hollered.

'As much as a brute as the other one, along with his drunk father, drugged mother, and suicidal maniac of a godfather'

Draco knew that Harry was upset and infuriated with the heavy silence in the room. He spun on his heel a pleading look in his eyes. Harry was glaring with unshed tears at Aunt Marge lower jaw wobbling as he gulped back his anger.

'Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean to-' but Draco didn't finish as Harry ran towards Marge in anger tears running down his cheeks his face burning up bright red. Draco caught him as he stumbled towards the woman. Harry struggled restlessly fighting against Draco trying to lash out at Marge.

'Don't call…my m-mother…a drug-addict…and don't you ever in-insult my godfather…or f-f-f-father…you who-whore!!!'

Marge stood up and thundered towards the struggling boy yelling at her at the top of his lungs. She raised her hand and slapped him sharply across his face. Harry collapsed to he floor his head colliding with the wall behind him, Draco fell along with him all the while muttering 'Harry? Harry, honey, come one wake up please…wake up' Draco whimpered tears shining in his eyes as he shook Harry slightly 'please'

'**MARGE!!!**' Vernon thundered '**YOU WILL NOT ASSULT MY NEPHEW AGAIN!!!**'

'Help him!' Draco wailed earnestly shaking Harry vigorously as Harry's face smeared with sweat paled slightly with the heat and then in an even lower voice more to himself then anyone else 'please…help him'

Petunia and Dudley lifted Harry over to the sofa and handed Draco a damp cloth. He sat next to the half conscious Harry and began dabbing at his forehead. Harry just stared into space relaxing against Draco's soothing caress.

'Draco?' Harry blinked a few times and tilted his head up slightly in Draco's touch.

'Yes? Yes Harry I'm here, don't worry it's okay, love, I'm here' Draco raise Harry's hand to his cheek and nuzzled it affectionately.

'Is she still here?' Harry muttered his voice laced with fear. Draco gave a solemn nod and Harry rolled back with a soft moan. Petunia scurried over anxiety flashing on her face.

'Harry, dear, how are you feeling?' she checked his temperature and pursed her lips.

'Like shit' Harry screwed his eyes up tightly.

'Well…Draco go take Harry up to his room'

'Um…okay' Draco gathered Harry up in his arms and made for the staircase 'Harry where's your bedroom?'

'First door on the right' Harry mumbled burying his head in the folds of Draco's jumper. Draco steadily walked into Harry's bedroom, trod carefully over the strewn trunks on the floor, and placed Harry gently on the single bed.

'I'll be right back, pup' Draco murmured and kissed Harry lightly on the forehead.

'Where you going?' Harry grumbled.

'To see Petunia for a second'

'Okay' Harry relaxed against his covers and awaited Draco's return.

*****

'Draco is Harry okay?' Dudley asked him as soon as Draco reached the bottom of the staircase.

'He should be okay after a good nights sleep, but I'm no medi-wizard' Draco shrugged.

'Medi-wizard?'

'Like a…um…doctor?'

'Oh okay' Dudley understood with a nod.

'Listen…Dudley, is it okay that I take Harry something to eat I'll bet his hungry'

'Yeah…here' Dudley smuggled some packets into Draco's hands along with a few bottles 'he always perks up with this lot' Dudley insisted with a small smile.

'Thank you'

*****

Harry decided, even with his head spinning slightly, that he might as well get changed to save Draco the trouble and set to work scavenging for a pair of pyjamas, he finally found a spare pair at the bottom of his wardrobe. He smiled at the colour, shiny silver! Feeling better he pulled out the spare bed from underneath his own before diving under the covers of his bed. Draco entered a few minutes' later carrying tonnes of bottles and packets in his arms.

'Dudley?' Harry grinned. Draco nodded laying the packets and bottles all over Harry's bed.

'Is that where I'm meant to sleep?' Draco eyed the pullout bed distastefully. Harry shrugged.

'You could sleep there…or you could sleep in here with me'

'I think I'll sleep with you…that way I'll be nice and warm' Draco smiled picking up a packet of "smarties" 'what are these?'

'Smarties, their chocolate'

Over the next hour Harry taught Draco all the different muggle sweets and fizzy drinks and such, Draco was grinning so much Harry couldn't help but join in.

'Come on, it's late, get some pyjamas on and then we can go down and watch T.V.'

'Okay' Draco answered eagerly as he'd never watched T.V. before. Harry grinned at Draco's enthusiasm. Once Draco was ready, in his pale gold pyjamas causing Harry to smile even more, the two boys went downstairs into the living room where all four Dursleys crowded inside taking up all the furniture. Draco and Harry had to curl up together on the floor.

'Potter…how are you feeling?' Vernon asked.

'I felt better, thanks all the same…Draco!' Harry whined amused as Draco crawled close to the Television and reached out a hand to touch the screen. 'Come here you can't actually touch the people, love'

'Where's he from, a place where T.V. don't exist?' Marge scoffed. Everyone else glared at her and shifted slightly. Draco crawled back next to Harry feeling stupid and embarrassed as his cheeks flushed with a soft pink tinge. Harry sensed the veela's discomfort and pressed a kiss to his head.

'Ignore that fat old whore she doesn't know what she's on about' Draco snorted against Harry's chest as a show apparently called "CSI: Miami" came on. There came a part where they performed an autopsy on a dead body.

'Harry' Draco whimpered shying away behind Harry 'this is freaking me out'

'Shh, it's okay Draco, it'll be over soon' and it was.

'Alright you two, bed' Vernon demanded at eleven twenty-five.

'Okay, night everyone' Harry called dragging Draco up the stairs behind him. Draco collapsed in Harry's bed a dreamy smile on his face. Harry crawled on top of him and kissed Draco deeply on the lips. Draco's hands roamed to the small of his back. 'Comfortable?' Harry asked biting softly at the nape of Draco's neck.

'Mmmm very, but there is a way how I'll be even more comfortable' Draco purred seductively up into Harry's ears with a sly grin.

'Oh?'

'Mmmm' Draco's allowed his hand to graze small circles on one of Harry's thighs sending a shiver running up Harry's body. 'Hmmm Harry come here for me'

**FLASHBACK:**

'_Harry darling come here for me sweetie' Lily cooed as Harry attempted to crawl and failed clumsily 'come on love, oh James don't do that'_

'_What?' James asked as he let Harry nibble on his wand, this caused pink glittery smoke puffing out all over a gurgling Harry._

'_He could hurt himself, couldn't you, pup?' Remus smiled ruffling Harry's small tuft of black hair, Sirius smiled sweetly._

'_Awe you are great with kids Remy, its hard to believe your dangerous' Sirius growled happily nuzzling Remus' hair. _

'_Knock it off Sirius' Remus laughed 'we'd better go now lily, James, bye-bye puppy' _

'_Bubba Remi bubba Sirus' _

'_Awe' all adults cooed as Remus and Sirius left their home. Lily was about to close the door when 'JAMES! JAMES! HIS COMING!' the door slammed shut and lily gathered Harry up in her arms in fright._

'_TAKE HARRY UPSTAIRS!!!' James ordered._

'_NOT WITHOUT YOU!!!'_

'_PLEASE LILY, FOR HARRY'S SAKE' James locked Lily in a passionate kiss, and pecked Harry deeply on the head before he watched lily hurry upstairs with Harry. Lily craddeled Harry tightly as James' dying scream echoed up the stairs. She sniffed. Then a shadow crept along the banister and there in the doorway was Tom! _

'_Stand aside girl' he commanded icily._

'_No!!!' lily wailed shoving him aside and slammed the door shut. She stood by Harry's cot and held him tightly. The door burst open. Lily settled Harry in his cot and turned to Tom._

'_No take me leave Harry alone, please Tom, leave him alone' she pleaded desperately. He cackled dryly, emotionless._

'_I will spare your life lily, just let me kill Harry'_

'_NEVER'_

_Tom paid her no heed and raised his wand in Harry's direction 'AVADA-' _

'_H-A-R-R-Y-! -! -!' Lily threw herself in front of her son as a jet of green light pierced her body. _

END FLASHBACK.

'No!' Harry cried pushing himself off of his bed dripping slightly with cold sweat the visions of his flashback flooding through his mind.

'What's wrong?' Draco asked looking confused and scared of being rejected by his mate.

'Flashback…mum…dad…Voldemort…death…death…death…' Harry moaned clutching his ringing head. Draco guided Harry onto his lap and hugged Harry tightly gently swaying from side to side.

'I'm sorry drakie' Harry whined.

'It's okay lets just get some sleep' Draco pulled Harry down by his side and allowed him to cuddle up to him like a toddler as he pulled the covers up over their bodies.

*****

'B-R-E-A-K-F-A-S-T-!'

'Dudley leave off' Draco moaned as Dudley bounced around in his bedroom shaking the bed every now and then.

'Fine' Dudley hopped out of the room and thumped down the stairs.

'Hey Harry? Where are you?'

'Um…here' Harry appeared dripping wet 'ah there's nothing like a nice warm shower to wake you up in the morning'

'Bullshit potter I hate getting wet'

'Awe doesn't my poor baby veela like getting wet?' Harry cooed.

'No he doesn't' Draco growled as Harry sat next to him and rung droplets all over him as he whined. 'Harry…stop!'

'Spoil sport' Harry muttered as he walked back to the bathroom and blow-dried his hair. After both boys' were dressed they hung out in Harry's room lazily. At eleven in the morning a barn owl pecked rapidly on the windowpane.

'Hold on!' Harry ordered as he opened the window and closed it as the barn owl zoomed around in circles over the two boys. It finally landed on Hedwigs perch, which she wasn't happy about, and allowed Harry to unattached the note from its outstretched leg.

'It's from Ginny'

'Ah, what does the weaslette want now?' Harry glared at his boyfriend before reading the note.

_Harry,_

_Ron doesn't even know I'm sending this, but I was thinking that well since Malfoy dumped you and all, that maybe you and I could give it another try? You don't have to answer straight away but mum wanted to invite you to my sweet sixteen. Please come it'll mean the world to me! _

_Thanks,_

_Ginny._

'**WHAT**?' Harry raged '**SINCE WHEN IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DID YOU DUMP ME EXACTLY!!!**'

'Um…never?'

'Read this' Harry shoved the note into Draco's hands and paced his room as Draco's jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief.

'WHAT?' Draco stormed even louder than his boyfriend, then an idea entered his mind, Harry recognised the look and quirked an eyebrow at Draco's sneaky look.

'What are you thinking?'

'Well…the weaslette thinks we've broken up…and she's inviting you to her party…do you think she'll be shocked to find us together?' he smirked slyly. Harry caught the idea and was shocked and also a little intrigued by the idea.

'Okay then…its in three day's…will you be ready?'

'I wouldn't miss it for the world'


	3. Chapter 3 Ginny's sweet sixteen

**Chapter three: GINNY'S SWEET SIXTEEN**

**Knock! Knock!! Knock!!!**

Ginny had been waiting impatiently at the kitchen table staring as if hypnotized at the front door drumming her long talon-like nails painted a glittery red on the table top. When the three knocks came she literally dove for the door frantically, tight jeans showing off her curves along with a top which she had shrunk to make it cling desperately at her breasts and show an enormous amount of cleavage (her mum was still annoyed at her for ruining a perfectly good top), and her hair was up in a pony tail trailing down her back in loose, long red curls. She opened the door arms open as if expecting Harry to dive into her arms. From where he stood in the kitchen Ron saw his sister's arms drop immediately to her sides, as the door opened inwards towards the kitchen he couldn't see whom it was.

'Hey Gin' Harry's voice was recognisable as Ron bounded forwards to greet his mate only to stop dead too.

'H-H-Harry' Ginny stuttered.

'Hey Harry' Ron pulled Harry into a fierce hug and whispered in his ear 'by the way I don't mind your dating ferret, and I'm the one who told Gin you guys broke up'

'Why?' Harry whispered back.

'She's a selfish bitch and a whore and everyone wanted revenge'

'Good call mate' they broke apart, all smiles. Ron walked to the door where Draco stood nervously as Ginny glared daggers at him; she had opened the door to both boys kissing on her front door step.

'What are you doing here?' she snarled.

'I'm attending your party' he responded coolly 'Harry invited me' as he said this Draco wrapped an arm seductively around Harry's waist and drawing them closer.

'B-B-But Harry' she turned to Harry, furious 'but you said you'd date _**me**_!'

'No I never, why would I? When I got your invitation I was busy snogging drakie senseless and I sent my reply to Ron'

'I remember' Ron stepped in. 'And Ma- Draco…your Harry's mate, and Harry's like my adopted brother so…welcome to the family!!!'

'Thank you Weasley'

'Call me Ron' Ron grinned back and hugged Draco.

_Is this what it would have felt like if I had a brother?_ Draco wondered as he nervously wrapped his arms around Ron's shoulders. They broke apart and Draco couldn't help but notice the huge grin on Harry's face as Ron guided him out back to greet the other Weasleys. At six the family sat down to dinner Draco and Harry noticed that Ginny wasn't present.

'I'll go and find her' Harry reluctantly left his pouting veela at the table staring after him as he searched upstairs for Ginny.

'Ginny? You in here?' He asked pushing open her bedroom door. From behind the door Ginny directed her wand at Harry and muttered '_Imperio_'

'MUMMY!!!' Ginny cried happily rushing down to the table 'Look! Look! Harry proposed!' she flashed a huge ring which she had bought in case of… emergencies.

'WHAT?' Draco yelled the loudest as he felt his heart break.

'That's right…Harry doesn't love you…he played you…didn't you, Harry?'

'Of course I did, I love you Ginny' Harry stepped up beside her, wrapped an arm around her, and saw Draco's life crumble. Draco felt as though his heart was being mauled by a sabre-toothed tiger, as he stared at Harry in utter depression; Harry caught his eye, and winked. Draco was instantly reassured, and he was SO going to get back at Ginny for this one.

'Say Potter' Draco drawled stepping up to Harry playing along 'When did you say you bought that ring?'

'He bought it for **ME** last Wednesday, he sent it via Hedwig' Ginny boasted sending a snarl at Draco.

'But Harry that's impossible'

'How so?' Ginny asked slightly nervously.

'Well last Wednesday was our two year anniversary, and we went to a motel in Paris and you left Hedwig at home'

'Um…well…'Ginny stammered.

'And you should know by now Gin' Harry stepped to Ginny's other side shoving her arm from around his hips 'I'm able to throw _off_ the imperious curse'

'But…I…'

**PLONK!!!**

Ginny's face smacked directly in the middle of her birthday cake. The whole family cheered as Ginny ran upstairs in a temper!

'Dancing!' Ron declared swinging Hermione onto the patio to a jiving song. Draco and Harry did the same. Soon the rocking pumping party music lowed to slow romantic music in which each couple twirled slowly and gracefully.

'I'm sorry for hurting you tonight' Harry rested his head apologetically against Draco's chest; Draco kissed Harry's hair and did the same.

'I forgive you…it felt awful like my whole heart was being shattered'

'I'm sorry, love' Harry almost sobbed as Draco slid his hand down to Harry's waist and gripped it tighter.

'Forgiven, it was entertaining to see everyone laugh ad cheer at her when you pushed her into her **OWN** birthday cake' Draco smiled angelically at his boyfriend as the fireflies circled the dancing couples beautifully.

'UNCLE! WE'RE HOME!!!' Draco slurred as he stumbled through the doorway clinging to Harry desperately for support. Both were drunk, Harry more then Draco as veela's weren't allowed to drink any alcohol more then one glass!

'Shush!' Harry giggled loudly as they slammed the front door shut.

'**BOY!!!**' Uncle Vernon bellowed from the kitchen, the two drunken teenagers stumbled through clumsily laughing at every little thing.

'How was the party?' Dudley asked.

'It was brilliant' Draco's slurred speech made Harry fall on hands and knees gasping for breath with laughter.

'Ooh your both drunk, up to bed both of you!' Petunia demanded pointing to the staircase. The two boys stumbled clumsily up the stairs banging against the walls and banisters.

'OOOWWW!!!' both young wizards wailed late the next morning clutching their heads in agony! They had world's worst hangover and it was only just beginning. Lucky that the other Dursleys were out for the day so that they could scream and whine all they liked!

'I'll cook us some breakfast' Harry staggered across his room and banged loudly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Draco emerged in the rubbing his head irritably as Harry laid the breakfast things on the table along with several pieces of toast, bacon and two mugs of piping hot tea.

'Thank you, pup' Draco managed a smile as he sat opposite Harry and started to nibble on his breakfast.

'Your welcome posh-paws' Harry smirked as Draco softly kicked his leg under the table. They finished their breakfasts slowly, and once the cutlery and dishware were being washed in the dishwasher Draco and Harry curled up on the sofa and watched television.

'Harry?'

'Mmmm?'

'Living with muggles isn't so bad I suppose'

'You've only stayed with us for less than a week and already your giving your opinion? Well this is a side of Malfoy that I've never seen before' Draco felt Harry chuckle beneath him.

'Hmmm, like you kept telling me don't judge something before I've tried it…OW!' Draco cured up in agony placing his head in between his knees. Harry rushed into the kitchen, his own head not hurting so much, and fetched a bottle of aspirin and a glass of cold water and handed it to Draco.

'**HERE! DRACO TAKE THESE!**' Harry handed Draco two tablets and the glass of water. Draco accepted and hastily placed the tablets into his mouth, Harry managed to coax him into gulping down half a glass of water along with it. 'Better?' Harry asked as a shiver ran along Draco's body. Draco nodded as Harry wrapped a blanket around the both of them and started stroking the platinum blonde hair softly. Draco curled his fingers halfway around Harry's neck and cuddled him closer and buried his head deep into the folds of Harry's shirt. Harry smiled as he felt Draco's breathing soften as he slept peacefully on his chest like a kitten. Harry wrapped his arms around his mate and pressed a kiss to his forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep too.

*****

It wasn't long before the attrocious sound of uncle Vernon's monster boots thundering down the stairs awoke the young wizards from their drugged sleep. Draco groaned tilting his head back against the arm of the sofa, before raising a hand and pinching the bridge of his nose. It was far too early to be woken up. He peered over at the clock. It was 7:30pm. Okay maybe not early. **'BOY! GET DINNER!**' Draco heard Harry groan beside him before a weight lifted off the sofa. Grudgingly Draco followed suit up to Harry's bedroom. They pulled some clean clothes on before another yell echoed up from the kitchen **'BOY! DINNER! NOW**!'

**'FROM WHERE, UNCLE?'**

**'THE CHIPPY SMART-ARSE!!!'**

**'FINE' **Harry pulled a jumper over his head and made to leave for the front door when Draco grabbed his arm.

'Can I come?' he asked hopefully.

'Yeah'

Draco quickly fell into step with Harry as they walked along the grubby streets of Little Whinging 'what's a chippy?' Draco asked stuffing his hands into the pockets of Harry's hoody. He'd borrowed it as it was slightly too big for his boyfriend.

'A fish and chip shop, you'll love it...trust me' Harry walked into the small shop and walked up to the counter, Draco dwindling behind 'can I have two sausages, three large chips, and...what do you want Draco?'

Draco's head jerked up 'er...I don't know what there is'

'Never mind' Harry grinned turning back to the man behind the counter 'and two of everything else, please' Once the food was served up and paid for, Harry and Draco headed back towards the Dursley's huse. 'Fancy a chip?' Harry offered a handful of chips out to Draco. Draco nervously gulped down a few chips, decided he liked them, and then tried to eat the rest clean out of Harry's hands. Harry merely laughed at his lover's reactions. Harry handed one of the bags to Draco and they both scurried to number four. They fell throught the front door and plonked the food down on the kitchen table, before bolting upstairs to change again.

'What shall I wear to dinner? Draco asked while rummaging around in the depths of his trunk.

'Anything' Harry shrugged.

'Anything?'

'Yeah'

'Like our...pyjamas?' Draco laughed hysterically.

'Yeah if you like, then we can play "buzz"'

'Huh?'

'Its...never mind you can be my partner' Harry kicked off his jeans and pulled his pyjamas on over his head.

'Okay cute PJ's' Draco stifled a laugh as he eyed Harry's apple green pyjamas with little fluffy bunnies dotted over every inch of the fabric, and to complete the outfit a pair of fluffy bunny slippers.

'And you are one to talk because...?' Harry gestured to Draco's periwinkle blue pyjamas dotted with little lambs matching his lamb slippers.

'They were on sale!!!' Draco pouted.

'ODD BALLS GETCHA DINNER!!! NOW!'


	4. Chapter 4 Loving everything about you

**Chapter four: Loving everything about you**

********

After they had finished their dinners, Draco had to squash in beside Harry in an armchair while Petunia, Vernon and Dudley flattened the sofa, all of them holding little black controls that were wired up to the television. Draco felt Harry sit lightly in his lap armed with a control. It wasn't long before Draco was getting the hang of "Buzz" and it wasn't long before he and Harry were squabbling over the controls. They ended up winning. They cheered loudly jumping up and down while hugging each other tightly, much to Uncle Vernon's distaste.

'Time for bed' Vernon grunted when the clock chimed quarter past ten.

'Can we watch a video?' Harry half-pleaded with his Uncle knowing full well that the man could be annoying in one of his moods. Before Vernon could answer, Petunia nodded at him. Harry grabbed a cassette off of the shelf and bolted up the stairs to his bedroom, Draco sprinting up beside him.

'Hurry up Harry I'm lonely over here' Draco whined looking as vulnerable as he could beneath Harry's dressing gown. Harry rolled his eyes before shoving the cassette into his small television and laid down beside Draco, who beamed childishly and snuggled closer to Harry, an arm wrapping around the brunettes waist. Harry smiled, wrapping an arm around the blonde as he pressed, "PLAY" on the remote.

'What are we watching, Harry?'

'Just a weird little film called "Madagascar"'

'Is that a real place?'

'Of course'

'Where?'

'Uh...somewhere near Africa...I think'

'Okay' Draco rested his head on Harry's chest, listening to the younger boys' heartbeat, as the movie started up.

After the movie, which Draco apparently loved, said blonde squished himself between Harry and the wall, on Harry's bed. He propped his head up on his elbow, his blonde fringe fluttering over his grey eyes, and smiled softly down at the younger boy. Harry wriggled closer and folded an arm under his head and looked up into Draco's shiny silver eyes. 'Harry...' Draco breathed beginning to stroke Harry's cheek '...you're so beautiful' his words were barely louder than a whisper in Harry's ear.

'You're so beautiful to me' Harry murmured in a slightly sing-song voice 'I love your satin skin...' he kissed the hand that was stroking his cheek '...I love eyes...' he pressed a kiss to Draco's eyelids '...and I love your platinum blonde locks' he pressed a kiss to Draco's head. Draco tangled his legs with Harry's. Harry felt Draco's warm breath on his nose as he sighed dreamily. Harry pressed their bodies' even closer and hugged Draco's waist.

'Let me see something' Draco muttered straddling Harry's waist, unbuttoned his lovers' shirt and pulled it off Harry's body, now on his back staring up at Draco, his pale body illuminated by the street lamps outside. Draco slid his hands up Harry's muscled torso, slid his thumbs over Harry's nipples before resting his ear on Harry's chest and listening to Harry's heart beat as though directly beneath his skin. Harry bit down on his lower lip as Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's chest.

'Drakie?'

'Yeah?'

'W-what is this?'

'I…don't know' Draco admitted softly leaning over Harry, arms either side of his raven-haired beauty's head.

'Do you think we could be an exclusive couple?'

'I suppose' Draco thought for a moment before laughing slightly 'I can see the headlines now "_**BOY WHO LIVES BENDS IN MORE WAY THEN ONE**_"!!!'

'Way to kill the mood, Dray' Harry sulked childishly folding his arms across his chest.

'Aw H-a-r-r-y' Draco whined trying to unfold Harry's reluctant arms. Eventually allowed Draco to fold his arms around Harry's neck and relax on Harry's body. 'I love your body' Draco smiled sliding his hands down Harry's fit body and down his thighs. Draco trailed soft kisses up Harry's shoulder and neck before he slowly caught Harry' sweet lips in his own. Harry drew on a deep breath before relaxing into Draco's weakening kisses.


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmares

**Chapter five: nightmares**

Draco woke up before Harry did. Smiling down at Harry's sleeping form Draco decided to let him sleep before heading downstairs into the kitchen which is where the Dursley's currently sat eating breakfast. Draco took a seat and poured himself a cup of orange juice. 'Harry is normally down by now' Petunia observed glancing up at the clock on the kitchen wall 'where is he?'

'I thought he might like to lay-in' Draco announced 'he seemed really exhausted' Everyone's head snapped up when they heard footsteps thunder down the stairs followed by the front door slamming shut. Draco made to follow but Petunia grabbed his wrist and shook her head. 'But it's a thunder storm!' Draco exclaimed.

'He doesn't mind'

The storm lasted all day, Harry still hadn't come home and Draco was worried as he sat perched on Harry's windowsill, his breath fogging the glass. It was just before dinner when Harry finally came home, soaking wet and panting heavily as he went up to his bedroom. When he opened his bedroom door he collided with a platinum blonde boy still in his pyjamas with tear stained red cheeks.

'Draco, love, what's wrong?' Harry asked pulling Draco against his chest and stroking his hair.

Draco roughly pushed Harry away his anger boiling to breaking point and slapped his viciously across the face 'WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ALL DAY?' he screamed.

'I was out' Harry stated simply running his cheek, which was stinging, taking a step forward.

'JUST FUCK OFF!' Draco pushed past Harry, tears in his eyes, and headed for the bathroom to have a shower. When he came out soaking wet and in his soft pyjama bottoms, he found Harry in his bed with the blanket draped over his knees, chin resting on his folded arms. He looked up when Draco walked in and opened his mouth as if to say something but decided against it and dropped his head back on his knees. Draco feeling guilty sighed, folded the towel up and placed it neatly on Harry's desk before sitting on Harry's bed beside the younger boy and kissed his cool cheek continuously. 'I'm sorry Harry' Draco hugged Harry tighter 'you just scared me'

'Aw were you worried about me?' Harry teased lightly his voice slightly flat and tired. He felt exhausted and lay down on his bed and entwined his fingers with Draco's. Draco pulled up the corner of Harry's bedclothes and slid in beside him before pulling the covers' up over their slim figures and hugged Harry tighter.

'You're a little tease aren't you?' Draco arched a sleek golden eyebrow.

'I know I am and you love it' Harry grinned cheekily poking his tongue out at Draco. Draco frowned before tickling Harry mercilessly.

'D-Drakie…p-please…s-stop!' Harry howled with laughter, batting uselessly at Draco's offending hands. Draco did so and leaned heavily on Harry's small body, his breath softly stroking Harry's stomach causing said boy to shiver beneath him. Draco smiled with satisfaction as he continued to touch, caress and kiss the sweet pleasurable boy beneath him.

'No' Draco stated in a husky voice 'I love this Harry' he breathed seductively in Harry's ear as he clutched the curve of Harry's arse and straddled his waist, before leaning down and softly kissing his way along Harry's jawbone.

'Oh Draco!'

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was relaxing into Draco's delicate touch when suddenly he broke out in a cold sweat and his scar pricked alarmingly. Voldemort's icy voice rang out in his ears.

'_Lucius! Dispose of your son!'_

'_Never' came the sharp reply._

'_You dare to disobey me, Lucius?'_

'_No, my lord for I am not Lucius,' and with a crack the "intruder" disapparated, Voldemort screamed in rage, firing curses everywhere._

'NOOOOOOOO!' Harry shouted making Draco jump. Harry clapped his hand to his forehead as he hissed in pain. That's when Vernon chose to burst into the room, his face the colour of puce.

'POTTER! NOT YOUR RUDDY NIGTHMARES AGAIN?' Draco stood to one side as he watched Vernon shake his boyfriend viciously. He wanted to help, but he knew that if he did Vernon would snap in half like the twig he was.

'DAD STOP!' Dudley yelled.

Vernon stopped and glared at his son but ceased the struggle, the Dursley's left the room Dudley and Vernon both fuming, but for once not at Harry. Draco repositioned Harry more comfortably on his bed and smoothed his sweat-soaked fringe to one side. Petunia came back inside a little while later carrying a small basin of water and a pale blue flannel. She handed them to Draco before going downstairs in her pink dressing gown and slippers. Draco rested the shivering Harry's head on the pillows, laid next to him, and began to wipe the damp cloth over Harry's sweaty forehead. This soon calmed the twitching boy down. For the rest of the conscious night Draco slouched on the pillows, Harry's head against his chest, while he smoothed the cool, wet, flannel over his temples, willing with all his heart that Harry would be rid of the nightmare and sleep peacefully. One of them would have to.


	6. Chapter 6 Restless nights and memories

_**Chapter six: Restless nights and memories**_

Draco found it impossible to sleep that night. He just lay there beside Harry, whose head was rested upon Draco's arm, staring blankly up at the faint cracks in the ceiling. Morning found them cuddled up together underneath the bedclothes. Harry stirred awake in Draco's embrace and turned to look up at the blonde boy. Harry almost jumped out of his skin when he saw that Draco was already awake and smiling down at him. Draco bent his head down and bit down gently on Harry's lips, he then enclosed Harry's mouth within his own and waited entry into Harry's mouth. As soon as he felt Harry's lips give way he allowed his tongue to explore the fiery depths of Harry's mouth as he pushed himself forcefully against the younger boy. Harry gasped at the movement. Another hour of the most mind-blowing sex either boy had ever had, they cleaned up and went downstairs to breakfast fully showered and dressed.

'Harry there's a letter for you' Dudley pointed to a heavy looking envelope on the kitchen table.

'Thanks Big D' Harry grinned and tore open the letter, before collapsing into his chair looking shocked and lost for words.

'What is it Harry?' Draco looked over Harry's shoulder. Inside the envelope were tons of photographs! Draco held the envelope upside down and tipped the photos onto the table and couldn't help the smile that spread across his sweet lips. He picked up a photo and saw a little baby Harry with messy black hair zooming in and out of the photo on one of those little toy broomsticks that hovered about a foot off the ground. Chasing after Harry was a tall pair of male legs. The legs must have belonged to James' as further to the side a woman with long auburn hair could be seen laughing at them. Harry smiled sadly and gathered up the mass of photos before leading Draco into the living room, where they spread the photos out on the floor. Harry shoved his hand into the envelope and pulled out a letter; he held it in between Draco nd himself and read the letter.

_Dear Harry (pup),_

_Hagrid was able to collect more pictures of your parents. We were also able to find your little toy broomstick. Sirius bought it for you for your first birthday. The looks on your parents' faces were enough to make Sirius cower. I miss them too Harry. I'll see you soon. Sirius says "hi"._

_Remus Lupin_

Harry drew out the final bulge in the envelope. It was his little toy broomstick. He tapped it with his wand and watched as it hovered between himself and Draco. Draco meanwhile was cooing at the pictures of how small Harry was. Harry blushed as Draco began to exclaim such phrases as "aw Harry look at your little chubby cheeks" and "look at your teeny tiny little nose sooo cuuute!" there were pictures of Harry asleep, being fed, chewing James' wand, Sirius babysitting and Remus bouncing Harry on his knees. There were hundred of Harry with his parents at Christmas and birthday's and in the garden.

'This is my favourite one' Draco told Harry presenting the picture in question. Harry looked at the picture and his jaw dropped. In the picture were James, Lily and Harry in the park. James' and Lily were sitting on a bench talking to Narcissa Malfoy in muggle clothing and in the sandpit in front of them were…Harry and Draco? Playing? 'I thought you'd like it' Draco grinned hugging Harry.

'I think it's my favourite picture too' Harry smiled tilting his head to rest it on Draco's chest. The two laughed when photo-Harry messed up photo-Draco's hair. When photo-Draco was about to cry photo-Harry kissed his nose and hugged him. Photo-Draco returned the hug blushing bright pink.

'Looks like we were in love at a _very _young age' Draco mused. Harry merely nodded and watched as the photo-infants hugged once again.


	7. Chapter 7 inheritance

_**Chapter seven: Inheritance**_

_(One week later)_

'Harry? H-a-r-r-y!'

'What is it Draco?' Harry asked as he removed his jeans.

'I'm lonely over here with just your baby pictures for company'

Harry swore under his breath before stalking across his bedroom and smashed his lips upon Draco's. The kiss was so forceful and bruising that when Harry pulled away he smirked at how red and swollen Draco's lips were. 'Wotcha want Drakie?' Harry whispered pressing burning kissing along Harry's neck and shoulder.

'My back kills' Draco moaned in pain as he stretched his shoulder muscles before dropping his head sideways onto Harry's mountain of pillows. Harry shook his head with a smile, before straddling Draco's hips, removed said boys' shirt and began to massage his tenses shoulders. Draco moaned gratefully. Once Draco's shoulder muscles were loosened up, he turned on his back to face Harry before wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and flattening the younger boy down on top of him. 'Whose my adorable little baby?' Draco cooed kissing Harry's nose.

'I am' Harry piped childishly, nuzzling Draco's neck 'I'm your baby'

'Too right, love, I refuse to let anyone else have you…except me'

'What'll we do about school?'

'Live with it?' Harry glared at him 'Look Harry I know it'll be hard but it's our last year and you'll come into your inheritance tonight' Draco reminded.

'Yeah but it's an Elvin inheritance' Harry shifted grinding their hips together making Draco groan with pleasure 'I've read up on it-'

'For once'

'-And I'm scared' Harry admitted shyly 'you didn't do so well with your veela inheritance'

'I was there' Draco replied tightly.

'Mmm' Harry kissed Draco's lips softly 'lets get some sleep, eh?'

'Okay night baby'

'Night Dray' the two adolescents cuddled up into one another and fell asleep.

During the night Harry's power-boost came. And it came to be very powerful indeed. Like Draco had been, Harry was winded with the high magic levels going awry inside of him. The craziness of his magic levels rendered him to his bed for two whole days with no appetite and a fever. Draco was mesmerised by the change in Harry. His hair now reached down just past his shoulders, it was no longer messy, but sleek and fine, like black silk with faint silver streaks running through it, this indicated his power levels. Across his shoulders blades was an ancient Celtic pattern that seemed to shimmer a silvery green. To Dudley the tattoo felt like normal skin but to Draco it felt like velvety vines. It took about a week or so but Harry had finally managed to figure out how to use glamour charms on himself, a form of hiding his inheritance from everyone else…like Draco did. However Harry had to learn it on his own as Draco was still angry with him for eating the last chocolate chip muffin!


	8. Chapter 8 coming out

_**Chapter eight: coming out**_

'How's my little elf this morning?' Draco cooed nibbling on Harry's pointed ears.

'Annoyed'

'Aw why?'

'You woke me up' Harry whined at the blonde veela.

'More time to spend with me'

'I think I have enough time with you already'

'Aw now that's not nice'

'Tough'

'I'm regretting waking you now' Draco pouted.

'I wasn't too chuffed at the idea either' Harry growled.

'Please Harry don't be mean to your mate'

'I'm sorry' Harry leant down and licked Draco's sugar-sweet lips 'you look gorgeous when you've just woken up'

'What? Because of my luminous skin, silver eyes, and almost white blonde hair?' Draco boasted his nose in the air. Harry laughed.

'No…well yes, but also I…I think I'm in love with you'

The words made Draco feel so happy and light as if he were floating in the clouds. He felt so…words could not describe how he felt. 'Oh Harry' he breathed with a loving smile 'I love you too'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unfortunately their friends didn't find out in the way they would have liked. Blaise, Pansy, Ron and Hermione had walked in on them passionately snogging each other's face off in an empty compartment on the Hogwart's express back to school.

Hermione was shocked.

Pansy wailed like a banshee.

Ron went blood red.

And Blaise…fell to the floor laughing!

After explaining everything to them Hermione, Ron and Blaise seemed to accept the idea…that is except for Pansy, who coincidentally ran back down the train screaming bloody murder!

'Now Harry you know that both Veela and Elves had heat cycles right?' Hermione asked once the air had been cleared.

'Yes' both boys' blushed.

'So…when are they?'

'Last week of the month' Draco stated.

'Both of them?'

'Yes'

'Okay' Hermione brushed her hair away from her face 'so to keep up with each other you'll both needs to take revocation potions and contraception potions, so that neither one of you will end up pregnant…plus it'll help you keep on top of your school work and…stuff'

'But Draco' Pansy crashed through the door whining 'I…I thought you loved me!'

'Pansy' Draco stood up and leant forwards in the doorway making her step back 'you look like a drowned pug…and I hate you' Pansy ran back down the train screaming while the others' snickered as Draco shut the door firmly 'what?' he shrugged defensively 'it's true' Draco sat back down next to Harry, an arm around his neck 'so elf…'

'What?'

'I never got my birthday kiss' Draco whined pouting. Harry rolled his eyes before cupping Draco's cheeks and slowly kissing his lips.

'Happy?' Harry asked pulling away sucking on Draco's red lips.

'I'm going to…tickle the little elf!' Draco pounced onto his boyfriend. The others' had to bite back their grins as Draco tickled Harry. Harry lost control and his ears sprung out. Draco's eyes flashed with jealousy and anger. Blaise could take a hint and without hesitation he grabbed Ron and Hermione and flung them out of the compartment, him included.

'Dray?' Harry stood up and ran a hand through his hair 'what's wrong?'

'WHAT'S WRONG? YOU FLASHING YOUR LITTLE EARS TO EVERYONE!'

'YOU MADE ME LOSE CONTROL!'

Draco closed his mouth and bowed his head and took a few deep breaths. 'You're right I'm sorry' he slouched in to the chair opposite Harry.

Harry calmed down and sat down on Draco's lap and wrapped his arms around Draco 'I'm sorry, love' he kissed Draco's fair hair 'would it help if I let you kiss my tattoo?'

'Maybe' the two boys' shared a grin before Harry turned in his seat and removed his shirt exposing his tattoo. Draco began to run his hands over the skin.

'Oh that feels nice' Harry moaned softly.

'What about when I do this?' Draco kissed his back.

'Oh!'

'Or this?' Draco ran his tongue along the tattoo.

'I can't take it anymore!' Harry spun back around and pinned Draco down to the chair 'now I'm going to rock your world!' he smirked before devouring Draco's lips neither boy acknowledging the witch with the sweet trolley knocking on their door.


	9. Chapter 9 Permission From The Lions

_**Chapter nine: permission from the lion's**_

As Hogsmeade rolled into view Harry shrugged his school shirt back on and quickly changed into his school robes. Draco sighed reluctantly and followed suit. As they entered the school and left their luggage in the entrance hall they were briskly ushered away by Dumbledore to his office. "Now boys' I understand that you have both come into your inheritances'" both Harry and Draco nodded, frowning slightly "and under your particular circumstances I have taken the liberty of creating private headquarters for you in Hogwarts, however it appears it will not be fully ready until the Christmas holidays thanks to Peeves" the headmaster rolled his pale eyes in annoyance "I have spoken with Severus and Minerva and they have agreed that you may sleep in each others' dorms until your room is ready"

The startled boys' nodded before heading back down towards the great hall for the welcome back feast. "Can you believe our own rooms?" Draco squealed excitedly.

"Finally some peace and quiet" Harry grinned as they went to their separate tables, rather reluctantly. Harry paid little attention to Dumbledore's speech or the sorting of the new first years. Someone did manage to grab his attention, however said person had a disgruntled look on his face.

"Harry…can I…er…squeeze in with you?" several faces turned to see a gloomy looking Draco Malfoy! There were whispers of "don't do it" "get lost!!!" and "have you lost it?"

"Course you can Drake" Harry smiled sweetly and shuffled along the bench making room for Draco. "What' wrong Dray?" Harry asked glancing worriedly at the glum veela sulking beside him.

"Nothing" Draco stabbed his steak with his knife and folk "can I … stay with you guys tonight?" he swallowed nervously "P-pansy's ticking me off"

"Yeah of course, that's okay…right guys?" Harry turned to Ron and Hermione genuinely curious. The two prefects nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys" Draco gave a grateful yet painfully sad smile at the two prefects before resuming his dinner half-heartedly.

"Eh Harry what's happened with your ears?" Seamus slurred in his Irish brogue indicating Harry's elfin ears.

Draco's eyes went wide as he snapped his head to look at Harry's ears. They had forgotten the glamour! "Um…transfiguration spell backfired…I'll fix it later"

GRYFFINDOR TOWER…

"Harry we'll see you in the morning, okay?" Hermione and Ron walked out of the common room.

Harry patted Draco's thigh "bed time, I think"

"Fine" Draco followed Harry as he was led up to the boys' dorms. Harry closed the door with a swift kick and took of his glamour; his sleek black hair tumbled to his shoulders the silver streaks through it glinting in the torchlight.

"That was close at dinner, eh?"

"Too close" Draco growled lightly. Before examining the room "Gryffindor is so much better and warmer than Slytherin" he admitted with a smile on his lips.

"Well maybe that's because Slytherin is in the dungeons underneath the lake" Harry explained with a chuckle as he twisted his hair into a sleek plait, his elfish ears poking out through his silky black locks.

_Sooo bloody gorgeous! _Draco thought hungrily as he pulled Harry down on top of him and tickled his pointed ears, making the Gryffindor giggle.

They cuddled for a while once they were changed for bed, Draco half-drowning in a pair of Harry's enormous baggy pyjamas. They slid into Harry's bed side-by-side; they shared a long kiss goodnight and went to sleep. Ten minutes later Seamus and Dean walked in. they took one look at the scene before them before dean turned to Seamus "fancy a drink in the kitchens?"

"I thought you would never ask!" Seamus scurried past Dean, wanting to have some freedom before bed, and also relieve his mind of the shocking sight his poor eyes had just endured. Dean merely chuckled and followed his roommate out of the dorms, closing the door softly behind him.


	10. Chapter 10 Harry's pick me up pup

_**Chapter ten: Harry's pick-me-up-pup**_

"Bloody Binns telling me not to do this and not to that" Draco smiled as Ron's agitated voice floated over the Gryffindor table over lunch the next day.

"Well Ronald you are up at the front of the class" Hermione chided, "you should know better than to lay there snoring your head off"

"Gee thanks Herm" Ron glared at her half-heartedly "where's Harry?"

"He said he went into the bathroom" Draco informed them "what?" he asked at their identical expressions of horror.

Hermione and Ron caught each other's gaze "Moaning Myrtle" they said in sync before they both darted from the great hall and headed for the second floor girls' bathroom, Draco at their heels. Ron nudged the door open easing it gently with his hands not wanting to disturb whoever was in there. The trio poked their heads around the aged wooden door. They found Harry and Myrtle perched on the windowsill in a light weighted discussion.

"…So you will come to my death day party won't you Harry?"

"Course I will Myrtle, promise" Harry's voice was airy and distant.

"Thank you Harry, you make death less painful"

Harry shook his head against the brick wall staring out across the lake "I don't know about that"

Myrtle closed her mouth noticing that she'd touched a nerve. She leant over and touched Harry's cheek "Draco's very lucky to have you"

"How did you-?"

"Us ghosts know everything" she grinned waving her hand in the air dismissively.

"That makes one of us"

"I'll see you later Harry" Myrtle pressed what must have been the coldest kiss known to all wizard-kind to Harry's scar before diving down the toilet. Harry smiled for a while before hugging his knees up to his chin and stared out of the window.

Draco made to say something but Hermione covered his mouth with her hand and mouthed, "listen" before pointing over at Harry.

"I wish you were here Sirius" Harry wept shaking slightly "you may not have been Prongs but you were the closest thing I had to a dad"

Hermione dragged Ron and Draco into a cubicle undetected, as footsteps grew closer. "Harry?" a tired yet cheery voice echoed through the bathroom.

"In here Moony" Harry called out weakly.

Remus Lupin came in dressed in shabby muggle clothes "what's the matter?" he asked at Harry's tear-stained cheeks. Harry turned away "hey, I miss Paddie too" Harry allowed Remus to sit beside him on the windowsill and wrap him into a hug "and seeing as Hedwig is…"

"Terminally ill?"

"Yeah…well I know this might not hep but…" Lupin whistled twice and in stumbled a tiny scruffy black puppy, just like Sirius' animagi form. Harry gasped in delight, leapt off the windowsill and dropped to his knees, his hands stroking the soft puppy everywhere.

"Aw thank you Moony"

"You're welcome"

"What should I name him?"

"How about after…Paddie Senior?"

"Okay come on Paddie Junior" Harry walked slowly towards the sinks clicking his tongue as he went. Paddie Junior bounded after him like an over-active ball of black fuzzy fluff. The puppy suddenly stopped and sniffed beneath the cubicle door in the direction of Ron, Draco and Hermione. The three froze on the toilet seat as the puppy gave a low growl. Harry walked over and stood in front of the door "what is it Paddie?" he asked before eyeing the door suspiciously. The trio held their breath and watched as the door swung inwards. "Hey guys…would you like to meet Paddie?" Harry joked lightly as he watched poor Draco squirming on the floor as his face was licked to death.

"No not my face, my precious face, no!"

Ron rolled his eyes "drama queen" he breathed.

"Gerroff you little fuzz ball!" Draco sat up laughing as he stroked the puppy's ears. At Draco's messy hair, dishevelled robes and shiny wet cheeks the other four couldn't help but laugh along with him…for completely different reasons of course.


	11. Chapter 11 The first Offence

_**Chapter eleven: The first offence**_

"PADDIE! PADDIE!" came Draco's enraged holler from the Gryffindor boys' dorm causing the many occupants of the Gryffindor common room to startle and turn their heads towards the mouth of the boys' staircase "P-A-D-D-I-E!!!" Draco thundered down the staircase positively fuming. His cheeks flushing pink, his silver eyes ablaze wit fury. Harry looked up from his charms essay to see the veela lose control over his veela powers. A small fluttering wave seemed to wash over the sea of Gryffindors and soon everyone near him began to babble complete nonsense.

"Draco did I tell you I'm the top model for playboy?" Hermione squeaked.

"SHE LIES!" Ron yelled pointing an accusing finger at Hermione whose hand jerked over her heart in offence "but if you wanted I could work the tension from your neck, I am a skilled massage therapist after all" Ron finished practically drooling on Draco's shoulder.

"DRACO! CONTROL YOUR CHARMS!" Harry ordered in a firm voice as his jealousy began to kick in. Yes, Ron was his friend and straight but that didn't stop Harry from wanting to rip his head off his shoulders when he literally drooled on the jumper he had bought Draco a few weeks ago. Draco shuddered at 'the voice' and shot a scathing look over at his boyfriend but took control of his powers nonetheless. He gave a small smirk as the babbling crowd snapped back to reality. He glanced over at Harry and felt his blood race. Damn, he loved it when Harry got jealous, especially when it was over his straight best friend. Harry stood up from the plush red sofa, stretched his arms over his head causing his red Gryffindor shirt to ride up slightly over his stomach before he walked over to Draco's side and ran a slow hand down Draco's abdomen, causing the latter to quiver slightly beneath his touch "What's wrong?"

"Your 'puppy'" Draco half-spat leering down at his unfazed boyfriend his pink lips curling back flashing his dangerously white teeth in a sneer "has been nicking my things!"

"What things?" Harry asked calmly trying to hide the amusement from his voice.

Draco shifted uncomfortably before dropping his voice to a whisper in Harry's ear, apparently embarrassed by his answer "my teddy bear"

"Which teddy bear?" Harry whispered back taking the matter as seriously as his mind could take it.

"My potter-pup"

Harry had to bite back a grin. Draco's 'potter-pup' was a medium sized velvety brown dog with a small scar stitched on its forehead…just like Harry's. Draco had admitted to stitching the scar on himself before first year, when he had an obsession with the infamous 'Boy-who-lived'. Harry rolled his eyes, slid his hand into Draco's and led the still irate veela to the little dog basket in the corner of the common room. There, under a little baby-blue dog blanket, was Draco's potter-pup, and snuggled up next to it was Paddie, fast asleep. Draco took one look at the cute scene and then to Harry's puppy-dog eyes and caved. He sighed heavily looking up at the ceiling "fine! He can keep it…for now" Draco sighed irritably before turning to Harry with a disgruntled expression on his face "I loathe your cuteness" he stated, a thin smile playing on his pale lips as he tried to fight back the amusement of the whole ordeal. Harry slowly slipped his arms beneath Draco's, wrapped them loosely around the veela's waist and then suddenly hugged his boyfriend tightly around the middle. Draco looked slightly taken aback but drew his arms up and wrapped them around Harry's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his scar.

"Thanks Drakie" Harry murmured tiptoeing to kiss Draco's lips.

Draco breathed a smile onto Harry's sweet lips, a hand coming up to remove Harry's glasses gently from the bridge of his nose "any time" his voice ghosted hot and daintily over Harry's tingling lips before he covered Harry's mouth once again with his own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"H-Harry can I have a word?" Ginny asked somewhat shyly after Quidditch practise one Thursday night.

"Um…sure" Harry frowned at her jumpy attitude. She had always acted oddly around him due to her 'crush' on him but he had hoped that it would have killed ad buried itself since he had 'come0out'. He dismounted his broom and stood uneasily beside his ex-girlfriend the tension building up like an invisible wall between them "what's up?" he forced himself to be casual yet slightly concerned, but it was proving harder than he had anticipated.

"Draco" Ginny practically spat the name, her eyebrows knitting together forming an angry expression on her face.

"Is he sick?" Harry asked trying not to sound panicked. His heart hammered rapidly against his ribs as images of Draco's body, bloody and scarred, flashed across his mind.

"Yes _he's_ fine" Ginny twitched slightly wishing desperately that Draco was _**not **_fine, she took a step closer towards Harry her eyes focusing upon his own "but you're not"

"What are you on about Ginny?" Harry tried to laugh but it came out as a harsh rasp of breath as he tried to take a step back. Blood roared in his ears as Ginny advanced on him, her brown eyes burning into his own.

"You dumped me…for a _**Malfoy**_" she half-shrieked with disgust.

"Well I'm sorry Ginny but I love him" Harry replied truthfully as she continued to advance on him, causing him to back up against the Hufflepuff stadium tower.

"_**NO YOU DON'T!!!**_" he could see the tears flashing within her brown eyes she was so close.

He towered over he, positively fuming by this point. He drew in his breath and roared, "**YES I BLOODY WELL DO! AND THE SOONER YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR AIRHEAD THE SOONER WE CAN ALL HAVE A PEACEFUL LIFE!!!**" he shoved past her in an attempt to head for the changing rooms.

Ginny shot a burning look to the back of his head and grabbed his wrist. He spun around in disgust as Ginny retorted "**WELL THEN IF YOU LOVE **_**HIM **_**THEN YOU WON'T LOVE THIS!!!**" she screamed tackling him to the ground, which was relatively easy, as she had caught him off-guard. She forced herself on top of him and straddled his waist and pinned his hands over his wrists and lowered her mouth roughly over his. Harry screwed his eyes shut trying his best to keep his lips pursed together as he felt the younger girl attempt to snog his lips raw. He felt her rock her bony hips spitefully into his crotch. He winced. Ginny however continued to run her sticky tongue over Harry's pursed lips, trying to pry his mouth open with her fingers, as she ground her hips into him. She was desperate for a reaction out of him. Least to say she wanted to feel herself rubbing her desperate trouser-clad pussy over his trouser-clad erection. The only problem was his erection was non-existent. _Maybe he needs skin-on-skin contact to get hard? _Ginny thought. Harry felt like screaming and crying as Ginny thrust her hand down the front of his trousers. He whimpered and jerked in distress as she squeezed her long nails into his cock as she nibbled on his lip. He could feel her talons piercing his skin! He choked as he tossed his head from side to side refusing her lips to meet his.

"**WEASLETTE GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND YOU RED-HAIRED WHORE!!!**" Draco had appeared in an angry rage as he had felt Harry's distress through their bond. He stalked forward his veela rage pulsing from his like shockwaves of knives through the still air. He grabbed Ginny by the hair and threw her aside and stunned her. He then grabbed her Quidditch robes, lifted her off the floor like a rag doll and slapped her hard across the face before forcefully slamming her into the ground! Ron, who had seen everything, ran up to the pair and prided Draco off of his little sister. "**ARE YOU GOING TO SERIOUSLY LET HER GET AWAY WITH WHAT'S SHE'S DONE?**" Draco raged "**LOOK AT WHAT SHE HAD DONE TO MY BOYFRIEND / YOU'RE BEST FRIEND AND DORMMATE!!!**" he thundered pointing over at Harry who was a whimpering mess in the grass, the front of his white Quidditch pants staining with blood.

"**NO BUT HARRY NEEDS YOU RIGHT NOW!!!**"

Draco cast a look at Harry, the anger melted from his face "alright" and so he left Ron yelling aggressively at Ginny. Draco knelt down next to Harry who was clutching his crotch and rolling around in agony.

"Draco take Harry to the changing rooms!" Ron called over his shoulder "the passwords is 'Snitch' I'll deal with this one" he explained jerking his head in Ginny's direction, before kneeling down beside her and dragging her off to Dumbledore's office by her hair.

Draco stared down at Harry in horror for a moment or two before he gathered Harry in his arms as though he were a fragile baby and quickly strode to the Gryffindor changing rooms. The stain at the front of Harry's trousers gradually growing, he looked at the stain in disgust "filthy whore" he spat before giving the portrait the passwords and walking inside to the changing rooms. He hurried over to the parallel rows of benches and sat Harry down on one of the wooden seats before he knelt down between Harry's spread legs, the angry red stain steadily growing in front of him. The Gryffindor whimpered as he carefully removed the stained Quidditch pants, and ruined boxer shorts around his ankles. Draco pulled off Harry's Quidditch boots, trousers and boxers before his grey eyes widened in fear at seeing the extent to Harry's injuries. The aggressive red half-moons carved into his cock made Lupin after a full-moon look like the picture of health. He drew out his wand and flicked it. The red crescents turned pink and then disappeared altogether. Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he cast a cleaning charm on Harry's boxers and carefully placed his boyfriends' legs inside the leg-holes and pulled them up to his waist. Harry let out a relieved sigh before rolling his head downwards.

"Thank you Draco" Harry wiped his eyes and gingerly pulled himself to his feet, Draco standing along with him, arms around his chest, refusing to let go. Harry frowned at Draco's antics.

"You need a shower," Draco stated.

"Oh do I now?"

"Yes" and without another word Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him over to the shower cubicles, turned the hot tap on and shoved Harry inside. Harry didn't object when Draco stepped in beside him and pressed their mouths together, his thin hands peeling away the clingy Quidditch robes from Harry's body and tossing them out in a soggy mess just outside the cubicle. Harry felt himself pushed against the wet tiles of the cubicle and it wasn't long before both boys' became wildly aroused as their erections rubbed against one another. Harry conjured up a portal to his bed in the Gryffindor boys' dorm.

"Shall we?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Draco kissed his nose "lets" he smirked as Harry gently pulled him closer as the Gryffindor walked backwards. The two disappearred into the portal leaving nothing but a running shower and a pile of drenched Quidditch robes behind.


	12. Chapter 12 calm night in

**A/N: Hiya reviewers! I am so sorry this chapter took so long. I lost my chappie book so I had to improvise on this one. I know it isn't much but I assure you I will find my book and keep you all updated on this story!**

* * *

_**Chapter twelve: a calm night in**_

They landed together on the soft squishy mattress of Harry's dorm bed, the heavy scarlet drapes locked tightly around them, Harry faintly gasping beneath Draco's weight. "D-Draco"

"Oh sorry I know I'm a little heavy" Draco braced himself up on his arms and smiled softly down at his beautiful lover. He brushed a long black lock of hair out of Harry's jade eyes. "I'm sorry about that harlot"

Harry stroked Draco's pale warm arms "it's okay …" he played with Draco's fingers in a childish manner "but she didn't succeed … I'm still here-"

"And you have me"

Harry smiled calmly up into Draco's silvery grey eyes and felt his heart melt within his sore chest "and I have you" he breathed as felt his heart soar as Draco lowered himself onto Harry's slightly impaired body and lightly caressed Harry's mouth with his own.

"Harry let me check the damage" Draco insisted firmly as he wriggled lower down Harry's toned body.

"Again?" Harry winced as Draco's fingers stroked his groin.

At the wince Draco cringed "sorry love and yes I insist …" Draco slipped Harry's boxers down to his ankles and smirked at Harry's thick throbbing erection. He wrapped his slender white fingers around the base of the shaft and smirked wider as he heard Harry's sharp intake of breath "I don't want your beautiful cock damage by … slut's hands"

Harry arched his back and moaned lightly "D-Draco …"

"Yes Harry" Draco quirked a curious eyebrow at his lover. He had made no attempt to suck Harry off as his dripping member still looked sore due to the slut's nails.

"C-can you … can we ha-have a bath?" Harry subconsciously opened his legs wider "please … I feel d-d-dirty …"

"I'm not surprised at that"

"Please Dray?"

Draco straightened up and walked around to the other side of the bed and bent down near Harry's head. He knelt down and ruffled Harry's hair as if he were a baby. Harry leaned into the touch "mmm that feels nice" Harry hummed closing his eyes in pleasure.

Draco chuckled "you baby"

"Your baby"

"And that'll never change" Draco promised kissing the top of Harry's head before going into the bathroom and began running a bath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny stared at the carpet. It was interesting, the carpet. Full of lovely colours and swirl patterns. Dumbledore cleared his throat for the third time in a row. Ginny refused to look up and for this Ron slapped her harshly upside the head. "OW!" she scowled at her older brother. He didn't understand. No one understood why she had done the thing she'd done just now. Ron glared down at her from his great height.

"TELL. HIM. GINERVA."

Ginny scowled at the use of her given name "don't call me that … Ronald"

"Funny" Ron sneered, "Now tell him"

"Make me"

SLAP!

Ginny clasped her stinging red cheek and glared "Tell. Him."

SLAP!

Tears sprung to her eyes and she dropped to her knees at her brother's feet "I d-didn't mean t-to"

"What were you thinking?" Dumbledore hissed acidly eyeing Ginny from his huge thrown-like-chair behind his desk.

"I … wanted H-Harry for m-myself" she sobbed, her greasy ginger hair falling over her waxen features.

SLAP!

"You could have cost Draco and Harry's life over your selfishness!" Ron raged. Ginny's face was redder than her hair, her eyes swollen and puffy, a bruise forming under her left eyelid where Ron had hit her.

SLAP!

"R-Ron p-please s-s-top!" Ginny begged as Ron raised his hand again.

"Mr. Weasley cease your attack" Dumbledore ordered gently. Ron reluctantly stuffed his hand into his trouser pocket. "Now Miss Weasley as this is your first, yet deadly serious, offence I am obliged to reluctantly allow you one more chance, HOWEVER…" Ginny shuddered "you will be restrained from being within at least one hundred feet of either Draco or Harry"

"But-"

"IS THAT CLEARLY UNDERSTOOD?"

"I …"Dumbledore's ice cold gaze cut into her and she slumped defeated onto the carpet. She bowed her head and nodded.

"Good" Dumbledore looked at Ron who was glaring deeply into the back of Ginny's head while she sobbed into her lap "now Mr Weasley please escort your … er … sister … back to Gryffindor tower"

Ron sighed irritably "if I must" and using his roughest energy yet he grabbed Ginny's collar and proceeded to drag her out of the office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aw the water is lovely Dray" Harry murmured dreamily as he slid into the bubbling hot water.

Draco slid in next to him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist "you're welcome" he stroked his shoulder. A slow silence enveloped them. Harry stirred in the bubbles and rested his head in the crook of Draco's neck,

"Promise me something Dray"

"Anything Harry" Draco breathed their wet bodies wrapping around one another.

"Promise me you'll never leave me" Harry looked up with pleading green eyes.

Draco melted and kissed Harry's forehead "I promise"

Harry smiled contently and closed his eyes "thank you"


	13. Chapter 13 FALLING in love

_**Chapter thirteen: FALLING in love  
**_

"BANNED!" both boys' shouted in front of the nonplussed headmaster, who sat calmly behind his huge mahogany desk. They had been summoned that morning before break to the headmaster's office for a 'serious discussion'. That's when they learnt that neither one of them would be allowed to play Quidditch any longer.

Draco couldn't believe his ears. They felt as though they were on fire with the news. "W-why?"

""Well under your new circumstances it seems unfair to the other teams that you would have extra 'talents' as it were, during your games' Dumbledore informed them calmly, his hands resting beneath his wrinkled chin.

"What circumstances?" Draco queried as Harry simply shook his head mutely.

"Well as a veela you now have the ability to retract and contract wings for flight-"

Before Dumbledore could get any further Harry cut across him, his emerald gaze fierce "DO you have wings Draco?"

Draco squirmed beneath Harry's stare "um …"

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!" Harry roared using _**The Voice**_, a talent used by veela's mates to control their veela's when they lost control of their powers.

Draco shivered closing his eyes and bowing his head. The voice rang cold and demanding in his ears. His body seemed to be controlled; it felt like he was under the imperious curse only it felt less … torturous. He sighed. He had no choice but to obey his mate. His silver eyes flickered open to stare apologetically into Harry's curious intense gaze, before he closed his eyes tightly. Jet-black wings ripped through the skin on Draco's back, his skin falling away like ripped satin. The feathery limbs flexed out about a metre and a half in wingspan on either side of Draco's pale body. The black shiny feathers made his skin look like porcelain. After a brief tingle of pain Draco relaxed and gazed at his feet were the remains of his school shirt lay in tatters. He scowled at the sight. It would cost him another ten galleons for that style cut! He growled at the thought before his gaze drifted up to Harry's shocked features. He blinked as he caught a little bubble of drool seeping through Harry's gaping lips. "W-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-w" Harry swayed slightly on his feet.

Draco chuckled "Harry are you … alright?"

Harry's glazed eyes simply grew wider as his eyes stroked the feathers from across the room. He then moved forward, his hand outstretched, much like in third year when he went to stroke Buckbeak. When his fingertip brushed feebly against a feather tip, Draco flinched uncharacteristically but soon relaxed when he felt Harry's hand caressing his wings. Draco swooned and fell into Harry's chest, face nuzzling Harry's neck, while Harry ran his fingers through the feathers. "Mmm so soft" Harry purred causing Draco and every feather on his wings to quiver.

Draco smiled lovingly before retracting his wings into his back. He shivered lightly as the cold finally hit his naked torso. Harry snapped out of his daze and bit his lip. He was only wearing a T-Shirt and a thin jacket. He pursed his lips and unbuttoned his jackets and slid Draco's pale arms into the armholes. "Harry-" Draco tried to shrug out of the jackets but Harry was insistent.

"No, we'll be back in the dorms in five minute via portal and I already have a shirt on"

"But Harry-"

"What?" Harry snapped impatiently "why won't you wear this jacket?"

"Because-"

"Because of what Draco? It's a jacket"

"I…"

"DRACO. TELL ME WHY YOU WON'T WEAR MY JACKET?"

"IT HAS THE GRYFFINDOR EMBLEM ON THE BACK!" Draco shouted before clapping a hand over his mouth in shock. He hadn't even realised Harry had used the voice. He scowled at Harry from over his hand.

Harry folded his arms and shook his head "you are unbelievable" he stressed and ran a hand through his hair. He held the jacket out to Draco "get it on or else … no training"

Draco's eyes flew wide "YOU BANSHEE-FUCKER! YOU KNOW I LOVE OUR TRAINING SESSIONS!" Draco whined stamping his foot. Dumbledore frowned. He had no idea what these two boys' were on about. Which was a first as he seemed to know everything these days.

Harry shook his head "no jacket no training, simple as"

Draco watched with watery eyes as Harry made for the door of Dumbledore's office. He stormed forwards grabbed the heavy red jacket thrust his arms through the sleeves, jerked the hood over his blonde hair and yanked the door open, sweeping his arm outwards, "after you … your majesty" he hissed venomously.

"Thank you darling" Harry blew Draco a kiss causing the blonde's scowl to deepen before he followed Harry and slammed the door behind him, all the while grunting under his breath.

Dumbledore chuckled "I think I fancy a little sherbet lemon yummy tummy"

Meanwhile on their way up to the Gryffindor common room Harry broke the silence that had descended between the two of them. "So why didn't you tell me about your wings?" Harry asked calmly as he stepped in through the portrait hole. The fat lady had grown used to Draco's presence over the past few months. Harry sank into the plush red sofa and sighed contently as he wrapped a thick Gryffindor imprinted blanket around his shoulder.

Draco rolled his eyes at the blanket before sinking down into the heavenly sofa and snuggled closer into Harry's chest. He breathed, shrugged before mumbling "I just…"

"Just what?"

"Didn't know what to say really?"

Harry looked down at Draco and couldn't help but stroke Draco's hair affectionately "some things are better left unsaid" he murmured tenderly, kissing Draco's forehead.

Draco's eyelids fluttered closed before he slid his hand behind his back and stroked Harry's thigh "how's my little Hero doing?" he purred cocking an eyebrow.

"A little better"

"Only a little?"

"Mhm" Harry licked his lips "a few more days and I should be alright"

"A FEW MORE DAYS!" Draco whined hiding his face in his hands.

"Draco it isn't that bad" Harry grinned trying to hide his laughter.

Draco glared at his boyfriend "yes it is, my heat-cycle is going to be soon and I'll need hourly fucking … _**you**_ know that" he gave Harry a pointed look.

Harry smiled "don't worry I'll put my pain aside for your deliciously tight arse"

"And how would you know my arse it tight, Harry-kins?" Draco flashed a toothy grin "and who says I'll let you fuck my arse"

"Because either you bottom during this heat-cycle or I refuse to let you go to honeydukes for the next YEAR!"

Draco gasped loudly "you wouldn't!"

"I would I know how your veela sweet-tooth gets"

Draco pouted, "Fine … I'll bottom"

"Good veela" Harry nuzzled into Draco's neck and the two ended up being late for their potions lessons. They were greeted by a very angry Snape.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Please Harry? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" Draco was begging Harry on both knees in front of the Gryffindor common room surrounded by the entire sixth and seventh year, including Collin Creevey accompanied with his camera. They were witnessing the sight of the century; Draco … Draco Malfoy … Begging Harry Potter … In the Gryffindor common room … to go flying?

"Later Drakie"

"But … b-but they're going to watch anyway" Draco exclaimed gesturing to the group of Gryffindors.

"It's true Harry" Hermione spoke up from her armchair.

Harry scowled in her direction before returning his gaze to Draco's puppy-dog eyes. He sighed irritably "fine" he growled out although he tried to suppress his smile at how cute his boyfriend was.

Draco leapt up and clapped his hands together "YEY!" he cried before grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him to the windowsill. They heaved themselves up onto the stone sill and eased the windows open. The crowd gathered at the bottom of the stairs.

"I cannot believe we are doing this" Harry murmured staring out at the glittering lake.

"It'll be fun" Draco reassured as he squeezed Harry's hand. "Ready?"

"Nope"

"Tough" Draco grinned as they both fell sideways out of the window. The crowd ran to windows to watch what happened. Their eyes went wide as the two boys flew closer to the ground. Draco's wings hadn't come out yet!

Harry's eyes were brimming with tears as his feet skimmed the stone walls. His heart drummed in his ears painfully. The ground was rushing towards them and he couldn't contain the scream that shrieked through his lips, "D-R-A-A-A-A-A-A-C-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!!!!"


	14. Chapter 14 sky HIGH

**Chapter fourteen: sky HIGH!**

"_D-R-A-A-A-A-A-A-C-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!!!!" _

The bone crushing intensity of hell was supposed to pulverise into Harry's limbs, and shatter his bones like thin glass. However this intense pain … never connected with his body with such blinding force. "Harry?"

"Am I dead?" Harry mumbled, and was surprised that he was speaking at all.

There was a soft chuckle before a thumb caressed Harry's waist. That's when Harry realised he was being carried. He dared not open his eyes in case this was a dream … or a nightmare. "No you're not dead, Harry"

Harry forced his eyelids to open and felt his breath hitch roughly in his throats "D-Draco?" he craned his neck back and didn't know whether to feel reassured or frightened at the sight of Draco soaring over the black lake, silky black wings outstretched, his thin pale arms wrapped firmly around Harry's waist, making it slightly hard for the latter to breathe. That's when Harry peered down between his feet. He let out a shrill scream making Draco cringe as his eardrum almost split. "DRACO GET ONTO GROUND PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Draco chuckled as Harry squirmed in his grip "Harry stop squirming"

"Draco … I'm scared"

"Just relax" Draco purred as he hauled Harry up into his arms, so that they were flying with Draco carrying his boyfriend bridal-style. Soon Harry relaxed in Draco's arms and rested his head against Draco's muscular chest. He nuzzled Draco's neck and held onto him tightly, the fear of dropping seventy feet to the cold, hard ground grinding into him.

"I love your wings Drakie" Harry breathed as they clutched each other's waists tightly and ducked, dived and twirled in the crisp November night air.

"Do you want to sleep in my dorm tonight, since it's a Saturday tomorrow and it'll be warmer with you snuggled up beside me" Draco nuzzled his warm lips against the pulse point on Harry's neck.

"Course I will Drakie" Harry smiled "Blaise doesn't seem to mind me that much so I think I'll be okay" they shared a passionate kiss, barely inches from the surface of the glassy lake, before Draco took a sharp turn and floated graciously to the large oak doors. Draco groaned and squirmed awkwardly as he retracted his wings. He then grabbed Harry's wrist and ran down the thin spiral staircase to the dungeons. The chilly breeze slithered across their skin like long icy snakes. They hugged one another tightly, before facing a large portrait of a man dressed in dark robes, a snake draped across his shoulders.

"Password?" came the hissing voice.

"Pureblood" Draco stated his voice cold and commanding. The portrait swung open. "Here we are"

"Just like I remember it," Harry grinned faintly before explaining the situation back in second year, the polyjuice potion incident. Harry replaced his glamour's over his pointed ears just as Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy came in and sat on the black leather sofa's; the only one who didn't seem to be giving him death-glares was Blaise. Blaise swung his legs off the end of the sofa and onto the coffee table so that Harry and Draco could sit down.

"Wicked tattoo Harry" Blaise stated admiring Harry's Celtic styled tattoo across his shoulder blades, as Harry sat down.

"Thanks" Harry smiled warmly as Draco jumped down the dorm steps in high spirits. Harry frowned. When had he gone up there? He hadn't noticed.

"Here you go elf" Draco beamed throwing a shirt into his boyfriend's arms before pulling Harry on his lap as he took the seat right at the other end of the sofa. Harry pulled the large shirt over his head and smoothed it down over his torso, before cuddling up to Draco on his lap. Draco stroked Harry's ears wishing they were the long pointed ones hidden beneath the glamour.

"Harry?" Blaise pulled himself straighter against the back of the sofa as he straightened his purple and blue striped pyjamas.

"Yeah?"

"Why in the name of Merlin's best 'y' fronts does Draco call you 'elf'?"

Harry sat up and shrugged "I have no idea" Draco sat up beneath Harry and cocked a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Liar, you know why"

"Prove it" Harry soon regretted his words as Draco leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Harry's cheek. He blushed fiercely and lost control of his glamour. His ears popped forth into the open air. "Elf, you know your eyesight's better without the glamour" Draco grinned as he removed Harry's glasses and placed them delicately on the table before pulling his boyfriend into a protective squeeze-hug.

Pansy suddenly leapt up and laughing maniacally pointing at Harry "YOU'RE A FREAK!!!"

Harry's ears drooped unhappily and he slouched against the sofa, Draco tried to comfort Harry but he wasn't paying attention as he focused on the black lake. A portal opened up behind Pansy, the arms of the giant squid wrapped around Pansy and dragged her back into the lake and then the portal shimmered shut. All that remained of Pansy was a small puddle and a vulgar hair scrunchie. "She had it coming" Blaise stated with an evil smirk.

"Harry, love, please cheer up" Draco pleaded before kneeling in front of Harry on the floor. Harry slouched down further on the sofa, eyes glaring off to the side of Draco's head. A faint whining echoed from the portrait hole. Blaise leapt up and opened it. Sirius, the pup, clambered through and clawed at Draco's trousers, Draco looked down at the black puppy, and caught sight of a piece of parchment tucked into the pup's collar. Draco unfolded the parchment and held it in between himself and Harry so that his boyfriend could read it too. As they were doing this poor Blaise was yelping as he was chased around the Slytherin common room by the puppy. The note read:

_My darling Dragon,_

_I was wondering whether you would like to come with your dad and me to Paris for the Christmas holidays? Have you found your mate yet? I have been slightly worried when you didn't come home for the half-term break. But thankfully your dad and I are over it. Hey why don't you bring that potter chap? I am sure he is lonely. Why don't you ask him and send me an owl right away, okay?_

_Love Mother_

"Well … what do you think?" Draco asked turning to his no-longer-sulking boyfriend.

"Anything for my little dragon" Harry teased. Draco was about to lung at Harry when he noticed Blaise. He was perched on the edge of a sofa, Sirius perched on his knees, both looking down at a book with Sirius batting Blaises' fingers every time he reached down and turned a page.

"Looks like you've made a new friend, Zabini" Draco smiled after half an hour of comforting silence.

"I know he is so adorable"

"Harry?" Draco whispered leaning over Harry who had apparently fallen asleep in the past half an hour or so. "Harry you awake?" when there was no reply Draco hugged Harry closer by the waist and rested his head on the arm of the sofa and closed his eyes.

Blaise flicked his wand and muttered a quick "accio blanket" and draped it across the veela and the elf before returning to the playful puppy perched on the sofa opposite. He smiled as the puppy wagged his tail. "Looks like you'll have to keep me company tonight" he snuggled in with the pup on his lap "you up for that?"

"WOOF!" the puppy yelped happily and they returned to their book.


	15. Chapter 15 Paris

**A/N: hi guys sorry for not updating in while -cringe- and I know this chapter might not make up for it but we can all live in hope!**

* * *

************

**Chapter fifteen: Paris**

****************

December was soon in the air and Draco was busy packing his belongings into his trunks while Harry packed his own little treasures. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were waiting with Draco in the entrance hall for Harry to join them. Sirius bounded up beside Draco and pawed at the blonde boys' ankles. Upon looking down Draco noticed there was a small note tucked inside the slim band of his collar. "Aw who is this?" Narcissa cooed as she bent down to scratch the puppy behind his ears.

"Sirius" Draco jumped at Harry's cheery voice, relief flooding through him at the sight of his gorgeous mate. "Hey Drakie" Harry flashed a pearly smile at his boyfriend.

"Hey are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" Harry beamed staring at the marble floor "come on Sirius" The puppy trotted in front of the foursome as they walked across the frosty grounds to Hogsmeade, snapping its little jaws at impish little brownies that scurried about in the long, unkempt grass. As Draco and Lucius walked ahead of them in deep discussion, Narcissa, feeling Harry's uneasiness, began to talk softly to him.

"Harry, dear, what's wrong?"

"Er … nothing Mrs. Malfoy" Harry replied quietly, blushing slightly, although he blamed it on the cold wind that bit at their exposed cheeks and lips.

"Come on Harry" Narcissa urged in her gentle ways "I know you are Draco's mate. I know you're going out. You can talk to me"

"Well … I'm s-scared"

"Of what?"

Harry drew in a breath before answering "Draco"

"WHT'A WRONG WITH HIM?" Narcissa raged her pale skin tinting pink.

"N-Nothing … I'm j-just scared to … love him … or a-anyone"

"Oh" Narcissa nodded in understanding. She knew about Harry's rough childhood. She smiled at him and rested a sweet hand on Harry's shoulder "well let us not talk about that … we are going to Paris!"

"Can we … go ice-skating?" Harry asked timidly, as his mind perked up at the idea of going on holiday.

Narcissa looked taken aback "O-of course" she grinned uneasily.

"DRACO STOP!"

Draco stopped in mid-step. He felt frozen. He couldn't move a muscle below his waist. He was petrified. "W-what?"

"Snake" Harry pointed below Draco's outstretched foot at the brightly coloured tree snake that was writhing innocently in the grass. Harry's eyes focused on the snake his tongue working in the snake's language "_**come here"**_

"_**Sorry to cause distress master, he disturbed, my sleep,"**_ hissed the snake and if snakes could pout she would have done "_**my name is Sikoku**_"

"_**Nice to meet you Sikoku" **_Harry bowed his head respectfully before nudging the snake with his outstretched hand _**"now go before you freeze to death"**_

"_**Fare thee well … Harry Potter" **_and without a backwards glance the snake began to slither through the frosted grass towards the dark shadows of the forbidden forest.

Harry smiled after the snake and turned back to Draco. He was still in the same position his foot outstretched mid-air "er … you can move now Draco" Draco felt free at last as his leg immediately dropped to the hard ground. "she was sweet"

Draco looked at Harry who was looking in the direction of the snake "dumping me for a snake, elf, I'm hurt" Draco stated in mock-pain, a hand over her heart.

"Aw Drakie" Harry battered his uncommonly long black lashes at his boyfriend prettily "Sikoku will never replace you, I promise"

"Damn your cuteness, Harry" Draco humphed childishly "aren't you cold?" he asked as he stared at Harry in his crumpled jeans and sleeveless shirt.

Harry shook his head "no" as he twisted his should-length black hair around his fingers.

Once outside the Hogwarts grounds the foursome apparated to the Malfoy's mansion in Paris. It was high on a hill over-looking the city. "Wow! It's beautiful!" Harry exclaimed in the late afternoon as he looked out at the city of Paris from the balcony in his bedroom that he was sharing with Draco. "I've never seen anything like it in my life!" This caused Draco, who had been perched neatly on the edge of their bed, to topple sideways and collide with the floor.

Harry stifled a laugh as Draco pulled himself back into view and stared up at Harry "what do you mean?"

"I've never seen Paris before, or anywhere else for that matter"

"WHAT?" Draco launched onto his feet and spun Harry around to face him, their noses practically touching. "Harry James Potter are you telling me that you've never been on holiday before now?"

"Not once"

"Bloody Hell"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked following his veela to the bed and sat down beside him, placing a tender hand to his lover's shoulder.

"Nothing" Draco shook his head dismissing the conversation smoothly "er … Harry love … why do you … er … want to go ice-skating?"

Harry shrugged "because I've never been and it could be fun. You've never been either have you?" Harry asked rhetorically. He could tell by the way the blonde stiffened that he had not. Draco shook his head feeling as though he had let his elf down. Harry rested his head on Draco's chest and held the blonde's hand "it's okay we can help each other out … no magic though" he added as Draco began to glow. At the 'no magic' rule Draco sulked but recovered almost immediately when the subject turned onto their future. "So do you think we would get married one day?" Harry asked gazing out at the sunset on the horizon the Eiffel tower silhouetted against the glowing red sky.

"Yes" Draco stated simply.

"How can you be sure?" Harry asked tearing his gaze away from the sunset.

"Would you kill me if I showed you?"

"No"

"Okay …" Draco disappeared under the bed emerging moments later with a fat black folder. In silver writing across the front were the words "_**POTTER AND MALFOY WEDDING/ HONEYMOON/ AND FUTURE"**_

"What in the name of Merlin is this?" Harry asked with a smile on his lips, as he watched Draco begin to flick through the pages entitled 'wedding'.

"Look … Look … Look …" Draco bounced like a bunny as he jabbed his finger at the pages that were staring up at them "I've invited the Weasley clan, Granger and Remus and everyone else who is nice to you"

"Aw love that's so sweet … who else?"

"Some of my reliable mates a. k. a. Blaise and Snape. The Parkinson's are old family friends so I HAVE to invite them" they both winced at the thought of Pansy yelling 'I object!' across the crowd.

"What else?" Harry squealed starting to get intrigued and excited.

"Um … whose going to walk you down the aisle?"

"Um?"

"What about Ron for the best man and Hermione for the maid-of-honour?"

"I guess. Okay what else? Let's see the honeymoon section!"

Draco flicked through several pages and landed on the 'honeymoon' section. "Venice"

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco blushed "I … er … went slightly over-board on the 'future' stuff"

"I want to see" Harry grabbed the folder and flicked through to the 'future' section. Draco had listed all the names he liked for both girls' and boys', the blue prints for a mansion-type house he had designed for them, where to go for their different wedding anniversaries etc. Harry turned to Draco his green eyes glistening brightly "Draco you are just so …" Harry never got to finish his sentence as Draco pulled him over him on the bed and initiated a deep, exhilarating kiss!

* * *

**A/N: okay this and the next few chapters are gonna be quite short BUT the later chapters will be much longer I promise you. Reviews are welcome!**


	16. Chapter 16 Ice skating

Chapter sixteen: ice-skating

"COME ON DRACO! IT'S NOT THAT BAD ONCE YOU GET USED TO IT!" Harry shouted gleefully from the ice-rink where he was skating unsteadily on his slim legs. Draco made a point of shaking his blonde head and sticking his nose up in the chilly air, breathing out a frosty cloud of warm breath. There was no way he was risking getting sliced by those ice-blades. "Please Drakie … for me?" Harry pouted and Draco growled as he felt his heart melt into a gooey puddle. Harry really did look adorable with his bright eyes and pointed ears drooping slightly. He was wearing his glamour charms but since Draco was his mate he could see Harry's natural appearance.

"Fine" Draco snarled although there was no venom behind his words. Harry skated around the last corner and carefully stopped at the gap in the walls and held out his hand for Draco to take hold of. Draco wearily took hold of Harry's hand and wobbled instantly when he placed both feet on the ice. He felt a blush tint his cheeks as he held onto Harry for support. Harry suppressed a chuckle and wrapped a sturdy arm around his boyfriends' waist before demonstrating to Draco how to move from foot-to-foot.

Lucius smiled down at Narcissa. "They are cute together aren't they?" Narcissa simpered as she took several photos of the two teenagers. Her sister, Andromeda, had taught her how to use a digital camera and Lucius had to admit his wife was getting the hand of it quite quickly, and flourishing into a brilliant photographer. He smiled as she raised the camera to her eye once again and snapped another few pictures. He hugged her to his side and grinned as his son was arguing with Harry about going solo for a little while.

"Yes, Draco seems quite content" he smiled as Harry finally ran his hand through his messy hair and threatened Draco that he would skate away.

"Harry!" Draco whined causing Harry to turn around and quirk an expectant eyebrow.

"Yes?" Harry turned back and slowly edging closer across the ice to his boyfriend.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm waiting over here for you to skater to me"

"SKATE TO YOU?" Draco exclaimed in utter shock, feeling his knees wobble slightly as he gripped the side of the rink with his gloved hands.

"Yes" Harry failed to suppress a laugh "come on" he beckoned "it's not that far, I'll help you for the rest of the way if you skate to me on your own"

"No dice!"

"Draco!" Harry growled darkly, folding his arms over his chest.

Draco shook his head "I'm not coming, you can't make me"

Harry rolled his eyes as he crossed the ice to stand in front of Draco. He leant in close and ghosted his breath across Draco's cool cheeks. "Oh I think I can make you come right here right now … any way I want"

Draco shivered however it was not due to the ice they were skating on "H-H-Harry"

"Yes love?" Draco bit his lip. Harry gave a small smile and extended his hand "take my hand" he whispered.

Draco gingerly enlaced his fingers with Harry's and soon he felt his ankles wobbling as he was edged away from the safety of the rigid sides of the rink. He was out on open ice. "Harry?"

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and held him tightly "I'm here"

"Don't let go"

"I won't"

"Promise?"

Harry chuckled "Draco you won't die from this, love, you'll just fall on that sweet arse of yours and I'll pull you back up"

Draco wrapped an arm tighter over Harry's arm that was currently clutched around his waist. He let out a small shaky laugh "but that's just it, I don't want to fall on my arse, it's too perfect"

"Oh but when I squeeze it, it remains in perfect condition, does it?"

"Yes" Draco stated, nose in the air. Harry merely chuckled as they skated over towards the gates, to be let out.

* * *

When they returned to the holiday manor, Draco and Harry hurriedly made their way up to their room to change into some clean, dry clothes. Being out on the ice for a good few hours had taken its toll on the foursome, not to mention it had started to snow on their way back up to the manor.

"Draco that's my jumper" Harry stated from his shivering state inside a large dressing gown by the roaring fireplace.

Draco looked down at what he was wearing and merely shrugged "it's comfy"

Harry peered over the brim of his glasses "Draco Abraxas Malfoy that is MY jumper"

"Harry James Potter I don't care!"

Harry fixed Draco with a stern glare "Draco you have a wardrobe the size of my house stuffed with jumpers, why pick this one, which IS MINE?"

Draco only smiled. "Harry, Harry, Harry"

"Lockhart, Lockhart, Lockhart"

"What?" Draco cocked a slim eyebrow with a confused expression upon his pale, pointed features.

"Never mind" Harry smiled shaking his head and standing up. "NOW GIVE ME BACK MY JUMPER!"

"EEP!"

**BANG!**

Draco landed on his back with Harry on top of him, wrestling one another, Harry trying to pry his jumper off of Draco's thin frame, and Draco trying to fend off the offending hands of his lover. "Draco give me back the bloody jumper"

"No! I'm wearing it!"

"IT'S MINE!"

"THAT'S WHY I'M WEARING IT!"

"W-What?" Harry leant back on his heels so that he was straddling Draco's waist with a frown upon his tan features.

Draco flushed pink "it smells of you, I like it" it was a stupid reason they both knew it but somehow Harry smiled and relaxed beside down next to Draco on the carpet.

"Love you, Dray"

Draco smiled victory was his! He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and nuzzled his tousled black hair. They stayed that way for a while, wrapped up in one another's arms.

"BOYS!"

Harry smiled and buried his head within the folds of his jumper upon Draco's frame. As Draco yelled "YES DAD?"

"COME DOWN HERE WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A QUICK ROUND OF TRUTH OR DARE" Draco and Harry exchanged a confused glance before rolling their eyes.

"BE RIGHT THERE!"

***************

**SEVERAL DARES LATER**

***************

"Okay, okay 'Cissa truth or dare?"

Narcissa hummed in thought, knowing it would annoy her husband "I'll take … truth"

"Who was your first kiss?"

Narcissa blanched "do I really have to tell?"

"Yes mum" Draco beamed "that's the beauty of wizard truth of dare you don't have a choice" Harry merely rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Blonde didn't even begin to describe his attitude.

Narcissa sighed downing her small phial of veritaserium and her voice went into autopilot "James Potter"

"WHAT?" three gob smacked male faces stare up at her but she waved their expressions off with a graceful flick of her hand.

"Anyways it's Draco's turn" she turned her sly smile onto her only son and twitched her lips into a small, teasing smile. "So Draco … Truth or Dare?"

"Hm" even though Draco knew he wasn't going to like the question asked of him he ran a hand through his platinum hair and eyed his mother "truth"

"Who do you love most in the world?"

Harry felt his heart freeze in chest even though it was stupid to feel that way.

Dun … Dun …

His chest was growing tight as Draco ran his tongue over his perfect white teeth.

Dun … Dun …

"Well …"

Dun … Dun …

"… You know who I love most in the world"

Dun … Dun … Dun … Dun …

A swift arm wrapped around Harry's neck making him snap out of his reverie "Harry is the one I love the most in the world"

Harry's heart hastily slowed its thunderous beating in his ears as his nuzzled his lips into the crook of his neck and in a soft whisper he murmured "love you too … Dray …"

"Um Draco?" Lucius cocked an eyebrow at his son.

"Yes father?"

"It appears your little friend has fallen asleep"

Draco smiled down at Harry and pressed a kiss to his forehead "I'll take him up" with incredible ease Draco lifted Harry up into his arms and carried him swiftly up to their rooms. Luckily Harry wasn't heavy. Draco kissed his forehead as he tucked the blankets up around Harry's chin. "Night love" with a final kiss to Harry's forehead Draco departed the room to spend a little alone time with his parents.

Harry smiled sleepily as Draco pulled the door to. "Love you too, Draco"

* * *

**A/N: i apologise for the lateness of this chapter but i have been really stressed with college work so ... hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	17. Chapter 17 packing for home

**Chapter seventeen: packing for home**

Harry looked out over the stretch of pale yellow and white scenery, wrestling with his emotions to not allow the tears welling up behind his glasses to spill down his cheeks. He wouldn't cry. He shouldn't cry. Draco and his parents' had given him the best Christmas present he could ever have asked for, and now he had to leave it this far away for another time. He sighed forlornly. He had just spent his first Christmas with his boyfriend and his boyfriends' parents. It was one of those big steps that only couples in long relationships of about six odd years would do. And they had taken the step and sixteen! He swallowed thickly, the urge to cry growing steadily within him. He didn't want to leave Paris, it was so beautiful and wonderful and it just made him feel at home. Finally a single crystal tear ran down his cheek and stained the collar of his turtleneck jumper. He sniffed and cuffed his nose just as a pair of warm, lithe arms encircled his waist. He felt a warm weight rest on his neck and the waft of vanilla shampoo seemed to soothe the headache that was about to erupt throughout his head. "Hey what's wrong?" Draco breathed lightly, using one of his hands to caress Harry's head through his bush of messy black hair.

Harry leant into the touch and nuzzled their cheeks together "I'm going to miss this, Dray"

"Miss what?" Draco asked softly, pressing his body tighter against Harry's. He buried his nose within the crook of Harry's neck. He didn't want his lover to get upset just because the holidays were ending.

Harry hiccoughed slightly and swallowed "this. Waking up to you every morning. Getting to spend long hours just being with you without the worry of classes or annoying people interrupting us-"

Draco pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips, silencing the seemingly endless list. When he pulled away Harry appearred slightly calmer, his body relaxed within Draco's embrace. "Now, love, sadly yes we will have to return to that hovel known as school but ... you can still wake up to me every morning and curl up with me whenever you want" Draco waggled his eyebrows and brushed his lips against Harry's smooth neck, causing the latter to shiver.

"I just ... don't want to go" Harry mumbled meekly, bowing his head.

Draco hooked his finger under Harry's chin and tilted the green-eyed boys' head up "now wipe those tears away" he whispered wiping at Harry's cheeks. Taking the younger boys' hand in his own he guided Harry over to the bed and sat down, pulling his lover onto his lap. He lovingly stroked Harry's ears and pressed small kisses to his chest and shoulders "I know it'll be hard getting back into that awful routine at school but just think; a few more months and we can come back here for the Easter holidays"

Harry twisted his mouth into a half-frown. It didn't seem like that long a wait when it was said like that. "I guess" he shifted on Draco's lap "but promise me that you'll stay some nights in the Gryffindor common room?"

Draco looked up into those pleading green eyes and melted. Who was he to deny the sweet green-eyed prince? Smiling he leant up and kissed Harry's lips "of course, darling, I promise"

"Good" Harry lowered his lips over Draco's and soon they leant back against the plush pillows and took their time to re-explore one another's hot, passionate mouths. The moment was timeless, whish was one of Harry's favourite times in the world.

~*~

Narcissa smiled as her husband called her son and his boyfriend into the living room of their Paris "palace" as Narcissa loved to call it. "BOYS' GET DOWN HERE WE'RE HAVE SOMETHING WE NEED TO DISCUSS WITH YOU!"

There was a pause of silence which was then brutrally ripped to shreds when Draco hollered back "WHY?"

"BECAUSE IT CONCERNS YOU!"

"HOW SO?"

That's when Narcissa snapped. She jumped from her chair and screamed out "DRACO MALFOY GET YOUR ARSE AND HARRY'S DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE ALL THIS SHOUTING MAKES ME GO UTTERLY AND COMPLETELY INSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!"

Two nano-seconds later and Harry and Draco were waiting obediantly to hear Lucius' news, both wide-eyed from Narcissa's outburst. Lucius snapped himself out of his shocked stated and turned to the two boys' "right so, as tonight is our last night I have decided to take everyone out to the new resturaunt that has opened up. It has a splendid view of the Eiffel tower from the top floor."

Harry frowned "and you needed to ask us ... if we'd like to go?"

Lucius chuckled "no, no I merely wanted to ask if you had both finished packing yet?"

"_I_ have" Harry stated smugly rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet.

Lucius cocked an eyebrow at this and then turned to his own son "Draco what about you? Have you finished packing yet?" Draco suddenly became bery fascinated with the hearthrug. "Draco?"

"Ihaveafewmorethingstopack!" Draco blurted out a rush.

Lucius winced "in english, Draco" he scowled his son. He would need a straight vodka to get rid of the ringing in his ears.

"I have a few more things to pack" Draco mumbled awkwardly, training his eyes on the floor.

"A few?" Harry scoffed before he could stop himself. His mouth was on auto-pilot. "Try your whole wardrobe"

"Potter!"

"Draco!"

"Lucius!"

"Mum!"

"Cissy!"

"Dad!"

Dobby, who had appearred there to help Draco pack, looked around at the occupants of the holiday house and, feeling left out, blurted out "DOBBY!" silence reigned before everyone burst out laughing.

Lucius wiped a mirthful tear from his eye and looked down at his son "okay boys' upstairs and finish packing, Dobby go with them, I want you ready in the hall by seven o'clock." The two teens and Dobby nodded their heads and disappearred within the depths of the house, into Draco's room.

~*~

The foursome were seated around a well-lit table that appearred to be laid with the finest china, cutlery and glasses. The soft murmur of other peoples' conversations swam around them. Narcissa wore a strapless, backless jet-black dress that high-lighted pale skin and white-gold hair and flashing silver-blue eyes. Lucius wore a black suit embroided with dark green velvet, his pale blonde hair pulled back into a pony-tail. Both were smiling, their hand enlaced over the table. They looked like a newly-married couple. Draco stared at his parent's with admiration. He hoped that in ten or twenty years time he could still be that much in love with his Harry. Why think? He knew he would be. He felt something slip within his fingers. He looked down to find Harry enlacing their fingers on top of the table, much like his parents' were doing. He smiled brightly, his skin glowing in the candlelight. Harry leant in and whispered softly, "you look beautiful tonight Dray"

Draco blushed lightly "you think so?" he cast a glance down at his pale silvery high-collared shirt with tight, white pants.

"I know so" Harry breathed as he leant over and pressed their lips together. Harry pulled away which gave Draco the perfect chance to check out harry's new wardrobe. He was currently dressed in a deep, blood red silk shirt with an open colour and long black dress pants. Draco swallowed. He was so lucky to have a gorgeous young man in his life.

Dinner was soon served and eaten. AS they ate their desserts Harry was being fed ice cream by a gooey eyed Draco when a small blob of whipped cream swiped onto his nose. Draco chuckled lightly while Narcissa giggled from over the table. "What?" Harry asked wiggling his nose in a cat-like fashion, going cross-eyed to see what they were laughing at.

"You have ..." Narcissa giggled into her huge sundae. Lucius chuckled along with her.

Draco reached over and wiped the blob off of his boyfriends' nose "here you go babe" he smiled offering his finger for Harry to suck. Harry smiled and sucked the blob off of Draco's finger.

"Mmmm yummy" he purred licking his lips.

"Um Harry?" Draco cocked an eyebrow as he caught sight of a pale blue ribbon glinting from around Harry's neck. It clashed horribly with the deep red of his shirt.

"Yeah?" Harry cocked an eyebrow at the weird expression on Draco's face "what is it? What's wrong? I haven't got another cream blob on my nose, have I?"

Draco shook his head and dipped his hand within Harry's collar. Harry gasped at the coolness of Draco's hands. Narcissa frowned and cocked an eyebrow at her son "Draco that really isn't appropriate at a dinner table in the middle of a high-class resturaunt" she admonished.

"I have a reason for this, mother" Draco stated abruptly. Withdrawing his hand he pulled on the silvery ribbon with a bottle-cork hanging from the end of it.

"Harry, dear, what is that ... that thing?" Narcissa asked, cocking a sleek gold eyebrow.

"Uh it's a good luck charm" he stated, blushing faintly.

"From ... who?" Lucius asked.

"Luna Lovegood"

"The weird one?" Narcissa asked, looking to Draco for confirmation. He nodded with a small smile. "Does it actually work?" she asking directing her attention back to Harry.

"I'm not sure. It's suppose to keep knargles away"

The two elder Malfoy's exchanged a look. Lucius licked his lips "er what exactly are knargles?"

Draco smiled as did Harry before the said simultaneously "no idea". The foursome resumed laughing once again, all feeling gay and care-free.

~*~

Draco felt restless as he tossed and turned in their bed. He hated the night before a long journey somewhere, especially when it involved flying on a muggle contraption. He didn;t mind the views but he didn't like the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when they eventually got off the damned ground. Groaning he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He blinked and soon realised that there was a small lamp on the other side of the room that was on, casting a soft yellow glow across the room. Frowning he crawled to the end of the bed and strained his eyes through the darkness. "Harry is that you over there?"

"No Draco it's Donald Duck" Harry murmured lightly before chuckling softly "of course it's me"

Draco smiled and licked his lips "come back to bed, we have to be up in ..." he quickly cast 'tempus' to determine the time "... five hours"

There was a pause of silence "okay" there were a few noises that sounded like a book closing and being placed on the desk, the light flicked off, and then the shuffling of feet across the feather soft carpet. Eventually Draco felt the mattress dip with Harry's weight. Their lips brushed together through the darkness, hands roamed and bodies slid against one another and breathing became ragged and raspy. They lay side-by-side sharing soft tender kisses, fingers entwined.

"Why were you up, Harry?" Draco breathed through the dim glow of the dying night.

Harry shrugged "same as you I suppose"

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Draco asked lightly, a teasing lilt to his voice.

"I'm not used to areoplanes" Harry let out a shy laugh.

Draco smiled and slid beneath his lover, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired teens muscular body. "We'll be okay, baby, I'll hold your hand if you get scared"

"Aw that means a lot" Harry purred lightly, cuddling into Draco "and I'll do the same for you" he grinned through the dark as Draco murmured something that sounded like 'I don't get scared'. They soon fell asleep, if only for a few hours, and were content with one another, neither thinking of the flight ahead. In a sense they were like the magical electricity in the air before a storm.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I deeply apologise for the ultimate lateness of this update but I have been stressed out with my other fics and my coursework for my exams. But I hope you like this chapter all the same and I swear I shall update again very soon .... in a few days. **

**Hugs and Kisses **

**~ Belle.**


	18. Chapter 18 Weight of the World

**Chapter eighteen: weight of the world**

It was back at Hogwarts after a completely muggle plane ride, which had all the Malfoy's as well as poor little Harry, trembling slightly as they took off and again when they touched down and even when they encountered a little spell of turbulance. However it was as soon as he glimpsed a swirl of a long velvet robe and a large cluster of people dress in long black coats, that Harry finally felt a wrought iron hand weigh down tensely on his fragile heart. He refused to speak a word to any of the Malfoy's in the car, except to thank them as soon as they stepped out onto the Hogsmeade station. As soon as the car turned the corner and vanished from their line of view, Draco slid his hand into Harry's and together they trudged up to the castle, trunks trailing behind them. All the way there Harry wore a pensieve look on his features. Draco frowned at this and desperately wanted to ask Harry what was wrong but he felt his voice latch in his throat. They trailed up the stone steps to the front doors of the castle and heaved one of the heavy iron knockers. The din echoed in the door beyond. The twin doors swung inwards and welcomed them into the warmth. Draco tried to enlace his hand with Harry's but the younger teen shivered and pulled away. Draco's heart lurched. Harry wasn't having second thought's about their relationship now that he'd met Draco's parents, was he? Draco shook his head. _'Don't be ridiculous!'_ he scowled himself, _'they got along perfectly! There's no way my parents are the problem!'_

Harry on the other hand was petrified as Draco accompanied him back up to their private rooms. What if Voldemort just sprang out onto the world like a vicious plague, not that he wasn't already, but deadlier, sneakier, more lethal? He couldn't bear the thought of it. He looked sideways at Draco, thankful that the blonde was looking straight ahead. How could he put such a beautiful creature in that sort of danger? He felt his ribcage shiver violently. He couldn't. He swallowed thickly and returned his gaze forwards. Draco couldn't know about his lin to Voldemort. It would kill him. Hell, it was killing Harry right now! They stopped outside their rooms and once their things were inside, Draco collapsed on the sofa with a small smile and patted the seat next to him. Harry looked at the seat as though it was a deadly animal waiting to bite his arse. Draco saw the hesitant look on Harry's face and the smile fell from his. "Harry what is it?"

Harry shook his head, startled "n-nothing. Er ... I think I'm going to go and ... tell Ron and Hermione I'm back!"

Draco merely eyed Harry a second longer before bowing his head and nodding. "Go on then. I'm not here to stop you" his voice was bitter and ripped Harry's soul that little bit more inside as he left through the portrait hole concealing their private rooms. Draco was left surfing within the bitter waves that engulfed his mind. His scowl grew. Harry wasn't telling him something, and he sure as Hell wasn't going to sit around worrying about it! He stormed to their room and threw open his mates' trunk and ripped out the silvery invisibility cloak. He drew in a heavy breath as he eyed it. He had two options; 1. He could follow Harry or 2. He could get drunk. He decided on the first one, that way if he didn't like the news he could always get drunk afterwards. Throwing the cloak over his body, he cast a silencing charm on his feet and ran noislessly out of the rooms.

Harry walked briskly in the direction of Gryffindor tower, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that someone was following him. He couldn't hear any footsteps behind him and he couldn't see anyone behind him, but the hairs on the back of his neck were constantly bristled. He decided to ignore it as he was near to the tower anywhere. "Password?" rang the fat Lady's voice.

"Dragon bogies" she swung open and accepted him. Draco snuck in a hair-breadth away from Harry making him whip around and from into the air. Draco held his breath, his eyes wide as Harry seemed to relax and turn around only to get bulldozed by to estatic Gryffindor's!

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione yelled as they enveloped him in bone-crushing hugs that would put Hagrids' to shame.

"GUYS! C-can't ... b-breathe ..."

"Sorry" Hermione flushed as she pried Ron off of Harry's body.

"BUT HERMIONE!" Ron whined "I wasn't done hugging him YET!"

"You can hug him later Ronald" Ron pouted but said nothing more as he sat down beside his girlfriend on the plush red sofa, Harry wedged on Hermione's other side. Draco perched himself on the floor by the fire. His back was already burning and he sincerely hoped the smell of smoke wouldn't linger on Harry's cloak. "So how was your holiday?"

Harry nodded, "yeah it was good. We got loads of presents and I really enoyed his family" he could tell that Hermione was looking at him imploringly, "what?"

Hermione turned to Harry, her face serious, "you didn't tell him did you?" Harry shook his head grimly. "Oh, Harry!"

"I'm sorry 'Mione!" he snapped lightly his green eyes enflamed with something akin to deep sorrow and anger, "woud you tell Ron that Voldemort is invading your thoughts and emotions every other second of the day?"

"Well no but-"

"Look, Herm, Harry will tell him when he's ready, right mate?"

Harry frowned in thought. "Can't I just wait until I kill Voldemort? That way I could tell him and it wouldn't be such a big deal"

"Unless he somehow finds out" Hermione tated coldly.

"And who's going to tell him?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked from her boyfriends' eyes to Harry's, both daring her to tell them that she would tell Draco. And she would. She knew it and so did they. "I will" she confirmed matter-of-factly.

Harry didn't know whether to look sarcastic or worried. Draco's heart lurched. "I can't Herm. He'll hate me. Voldermorts is invading everything meaningful I share with him, how will he feel if he knew that he'd get exploited like that?"

"Harry he has a right to know, just like you'd want to know if you were in his position" Hermione stated calmly, placing a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder, "he'll understand, Harry, I'm sure he will"

"I hope y-you're right Herm, I don't want him t-to leave me-" Tears began dripping through Harry's lashes, and Draco desperately wanted to go over and comfort him. He knew he couldn't, and deep inside he was still hurting that Harry would keep such a big secret from him. He suppressed a bout of angry sniffles and stood up silently from his kneeling position on the hearthrug. He was lucky that just as he was about to risk pushing the portrait hole open by himself, Seamus Finnigan walked through with Dean Thomas. As the door swung shut Draco leapt out through the narrowing gap. He landed noiselessly outside the portrait hole and began panting, dry heaving as he keeled over against a suit of armour standing stiffly further down the corridor.

Tears formed in his eyes but he clutched at them, not wanting his weaknesses to shine through as he staggered sluggishly to their rooms. He had no idea if Harry was coming back to him that night, or not. He supposed Harry needed some time on his own to think things through, and Draco could respect that. The lies, however, he could not respect. He barged through the portrait hole and threw the cloak over the back of the sofa. He eyed the liquor cabinet; Veela's weren't meant to drink. Sadly for Draco, he did not care about that at this moment. He grabbed a bottle of pure Velcan vodka and unscrewed the cap. He poured a shot and down it, wincing as the sharp liquid burnt his throat. "S-shit ..." he gasped his insides alight with flames.

~0000~

Two hours later, five minutes before curfew was fixed down, Harry hurried limply along the numerous corridors to his privates rooms. After a consoling chat with Hermione he felt much better. She always knew what to say to him to make him think straight in these situations. He even had a small encouraging smile on his lips as he propped himself up in front of the pixie portrait. "Evening, Noxie" he grinned at her. She eyed him with woeful eyes and sad nothing. Harry was scared now, she was NEVER this quiet even when she was sleeping.

"It's bad Harry"

"What's bad?" Harry asked his heart-rate increasing.

"Him. In there. Oh it's bad Harry don't go in!"

"Whats' happened to DRaco?"

Noxie eyes him sadly, clearly fighting and inner battle. "I'm sorry I could do nothing more!" she whimpered as she swung forwards to admit him.

Harry was greeted into an alcohol-reaking environment which looked as though a tornado had bulldozed into it. His eyes fell upon the blonde in the room staring up at him with glassy eyes. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" he screamed storming over to the blonde and shaking him. The silver eyes stared up blankly. Harry's fear engulfed him. He shook draco again, "Draco? Draco this isn't funny!" he shook the blonde again only to have his head drop backwards, "SHIT!" Harry pressed his fingers to Draco's pulsepoint. He shivered when all he felt was 'thud' . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .'thud' . . . . . . . . . . He gripped the blonde limply in his lap, stroking the fair hair. "What have you done?" he whimpered beginning to cry "Oh, Drake, what the HELL have you DONE?"


	19. Chapter 19 Roles Reversed

**A/N: Sorry it has been such a long time but I hope that this chapter will kind of make-up for it. I promise that I will update this story more frequently, so hopefully you lovely reviewers will bare with me, but I can assure you it isn't any easier with a flaming cold.**

~0000~

**Chapter nineteen: role reversal**

Draco looked meek and pale, as he lay buried beneath the thick warm white blankets of the hospital wing. Madame Pomphrey constantly aroused him so that he could take some more potions to revive him and readjust the balance of his magic levels. So far he looked better than he had an hour ago but Harry knew it would be a good few days before he was up and ready to get back to schoolwork or anything else. Harry stroked a stray strand of hair out of Draco's closed eyes and sighed heavily. What could have possessed him to do this to himself? "Why, love? I thought we were happy. What went wrong?"

"Mister Potter"

The summon was so gentle that it almost didn't register to Harry. With a soft hand on his shoulder, he looked up into the face of Professor McGonagal. "I'm sorry professor" he whispered, his voice slightly rough from crying. "I didn't hear you"

"It's quite alright, Potter, now please if you'll come this way into Poppy's office, we think we have found the cause as to why young Master Malfoy did this outrageous act"

Harry felt his limbs freeze as he followed his head of house along the long aisle of beds towards Madame Pomphrey's little, cosy office. A fire crackled in the grate making Harry's skin glow with warmth. His temples throbbed with the ever present knowledge of Voldemort along with the current condition of his beloved boyfriend were pounding into his skull. He pressed his fingers against his temples to try and rid himself of his headache. So far nothing was lessening the throbbing. He swallowed thickly before looking up through his glasses at his head of house and the school nurse. "So? Have you found out what he did?"

Poppy nodded, "judging from his memories he overhead a conversation concerning the fact that you have been keeping secrets of the fact that he-who-must-not-be-named is managing to enter your thoughts and semi-control you as of recent weeks if not months"

Harry nodded. "He must have used my invisibility cloak" he muttered thoughtfully, "I remember seeing it flung over the back of the sofa" he sighed heavily. Why had he not made sense of all this before? It was so obvious when the puzzle was pieced together. He looked up at the two women, "I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention to the signs ... not that there were many ... but still I should have been able to prevent him from doing this!"

Poppy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "no one blames you Harry"

Harry shivered at the casual use of his first name from a member of staff, "how can I not?"

The hand on his shoulder squeezed, "sadly, due to Mister Malfoy's severe condition I think it is my place to tell you he may not make it through unless-"

"Unless what?" Harry exclaimed desperately, tears welling within his emerald eyes.

"-Unless you drain a percentage of his awry magic into yourself"

Minerva stuttered a protest, "Poppy that is too dangerous for someone of his age. His magic has barely matured yet. Think of the repercussions!"

Poppy sighed, "its either that or watch Mr. Malfoy struggle against a losing battle"

Harry didn't care about the repercussions. His only sane thought was of Draco getting better. He needed Draco in his life. So what if he lost his memory for a while or something? So what? If it could help Draco wake up, then he was ready to plunge into the black lake and beyond to achieve this. "I'll do whatever it takes" he announced with renewed determination and hope.

Minerva began, "Mr. Potter I do not think that-"

He snapped his head up to look her square in the eye, and ground out, unintentionally, "I'll. Do. Whatever. It. Takes." Knowing that she was defeated Minerva nodded and turned her attention to Poppy.

"So" she sighed, "what has to be done?"

"First; we must ensure that the majority of Potter's magic is stable with some potions. Second; they must lie in beds next to one another, and third; we must be prepared for the worst" Poppy's voice ended on a grave tone as she struggled for her composure to remain in place. Harry understood why; over the years Poppy had grown fond of him, not just as 'The Saviour' but as a frequent visitor to the hospital wing. He inwardly sighed as both women left to prepare for the unknown ahead, if he was to suffer severly, he would miss these two women almost as much as they would miss him.

~00000~

Harry was a bundle of nerves as Poppy laid him down on the hospital bed directly beside Draco's. He stared up at the cieling, his stomach flipping dramatically beneath his thick Gryfindor jumper. This was it. The unknown journey ahead stretched far and void. He closed his eyes as Poppy instructed and waited ... waited ... he didn't even know what he was waiting for. And then it happened; a tug on his nael with the same sickening sensation as apparating. And he landed with a heavy, ground-breaking THUD!

He was now in a black room, what he assumed was a black room, and in the far left hand corner crouched into a ball was a shock of blonde hair resting against a pair of thin, pale knees. Naked. The figure, whom he now recognised as Draco, was naked and huddled in the void space of his mind. Harry cautiously crossed the room and knelt in front of the figure, who he now realised was chained to the never ending edges of the 'room'. The chains themselves seemed to go on and on until they faded into the blackness. "Draco?" his voice sounded detatched from his body, like it wasn't even his, like a distant echo. He shook his head and focused on the teen crouched before him. "Draco?"

The teen looked up and yelped. "Harry?" Harry nodded, "how did you get here?"

"Never mind that" Harry stated matter-of-factly, "we need to get you out of here"

"No! I won't go back! You'll leave me!"

"Says who?" Harry snapped viciously as he yanked on the chains clawing at Draco's pale, cold skin. A few of the links snapped. Harry yanked at them again.

Draoc shrugged helplessly, "you lied to me ... what else am I meant to think?"

"You're meant to think that I love you enough to protect you like I have been! I didn't want you to worry!"

"WELL INSTEAD OF WORRYING ME YOU PUT MY WHOLE BELIEF SYSTEM DOWN THE FUCKING DRAIN YOU BITCH!" by now they were both screaming, red-faced and breathless. Harry stared at Draco and searched his eyes, seeing the betrayal quivering within them.

"I'm sorry" he said firmly grabbing Draco and pulling him against his chest, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you know now and should hopefully know why I _didn't_ tell you in the first place"

Draco stayed quiet for a few minutes, "I do ... but in the future I swear to Merlin you tell me the truth or else I will feed you to the fucking Giant Squid! Do you fucking understand me Harry James Potter?"

Harry melted as the spark of Draco's old self seeped through, lightening the black void that they were crouched in. He cuddled Draco even closer, "I promise, okay? Just, please, lets go back?" Draco nodded and allowed Harry to banished the chains from his hands and ankles. Harry helped him up to his feet and gradually they manouvred themselves in the opposite direction of chain infested corner where Draco had previously sat. As they walked Harry's vision clouded over and all was black.

~0000~

Draco's body jerked. His silver eyes snapped open to see the crisp, white cieling of the infirmary. Minerva and Poppy were leaning over him, their faces were a mixture of relief and concern. "Fuck me" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Language Mr. Malfoy" Minerva adminished quietly.

Draco's head snapped to face them before he began to panic, "where's Harry?"

Poppy placed a calm hand on his shoulder to restrain him against the pillows, "calm down Mister Malfoy please. Harry is on the bed right next to you. He has not woken up yet"

Draco's head snapped at a harsh right-angle. He sobbed as he as he saw Harry sleeping, looking a little too lifeless for his liking. He choked and moved to the far end of his bed. "Harry?"

Two emerald eyes slowly opened and blinked to look at their surroundings. He looked around with a child-like fascination. Poppy gnawed on her lower lip and only when Harry spoke were her fears confirmed.

"PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME UNCLE VERNON!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you review!**


	20. Chapter 20 Why didn't we know

**Chapter twenty: Why didn't we know?**

Draco Malfoy was traumatised. Psychologically warped. He sat in Madame Pomphrey's office watching as the Head of Gryffindor gently cradled Harry as he perched in the chair beside her, a look of forced patience upon her wisened features. Draco gnawed on his thumbnail and replaying Harry's agonised scream when he had regained sudden consciousness. '_DON'T RAPE ME UNCLE VERNON!' _Not only was Harry's uncle a paedophile but he had ripped Harry's virginity away instead of taking it gently with love and promise like Draco had done the first time they made love. He felt a cold hand grip tightly at his heart. He wanted to avenge Harry's stolen innocence but he knew it would do his lover no good if he went raging at his only livving family in a blind fury, especially when he was in such a critical condition. He watched as Poppy gave Harry a calming draught and curled him up into a cosy armchair by the fire and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. Poppy and Mivnerva sat down beside Draco on the sofa, sipping hot tea to steady their nerves. The silence was stiffling and it was eventually Minerva who broke the silence, "how could we not have known? All the signs were there ... w-we just didn't see them"

Draco ran a hand through his disheveled blonde hair. "The headmaster knew, didn't he? He always knew and he left my little Harry in that Hell hole" Minerva looked as though she was about to say something but instead kept her mouth quiet. Harry stirred in his dreamless sleep. He had an air of innocence around him. A shattered innocence. Draco wanted nothing more than to be with him and protect him. "Poppy ... may I stay with Harry tonight? He ... he needs me"

Poppy gave him a knowing smile and nodded. "We shall have to run more tests in the morning, I need to know the causes of this"

"We already know the cause!" Draco growled heatedly, "he was raped by his uncle what more do you want?"

"Calm down mister Mal-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

This final yell caused Harry to wake up. "Please aunt Petunia ... don't burn me anymore I-" two emerald eyes opened dazedly and looked at his surroundings. "AH! WHO ARE YOU? PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'LL BE GOOD!"

Minerva and Poppy both went over to try and comfort him but Harry was having none of it. He kicked them away and tumbled to the floor, crawling over to the corner in a child-like way, where he proceeded to shiver and tremble with the sudden cold. Draco's heart leapt into his throat. He stood up, cautious so as not to disturb Harry. The emerald eyes were fixed, unblinkingly upon him as he crossed the room, drawing nearer and nearer. Soft sobs escaped Harry's lips. Draco was soon a few feet away from him and cat down, cross-legged in front of his traumatised lover and waited.

Harry studied Draco with wide, frightened eyes. When the blonde did not move to attack him he felt vaguely reassured. He trembled and relaxed slightly when he noticed that the blonde teen was calm and patient with his trembling and frightened behaviour. If aunt Petunia had been here she would have beaten him with a stick for acting so imbecilic. Feeling more-or-less reassured by the appearrance of this blonde boy, Harry limply shuffled forward on his knees, hesitated before collpasing, sobbing, into Draco's lap. Draco gave a soft smile and began to stroke Harry's hair to calm his sobbing down and to know that he was safe.

"I have a solution" Poppy spoke up in a grave tone, "but you may not like it"

Draco drew in a deep breath. He loathed it when people spoke with such a grave note to their voice. He knew he mostly definately was NOT going to like what the medi-witch had to offer. "I'm listening"

"We could ... de-age his body to the same age as his mind, which I am judging is about four-years-old"

"FOUR?" Draco hissed outrageously. He looked down at the boy he loved, looking so helpless in his lap. "What will the potion do to him?"

"It will de-age him to when he suffered these experiances, but you will help comfort him and make him forget it. In a way you must counter-act his bad memories with good ones, here, at Hogwarts"

"How long will it last, Poppy?" Minerva asked shakily.

"About ten weeks, maximum. So not too long. I just hope you will be able to cope Mister Malfoy. And, for that matter, you MUST bring him in every Sunday so that he can recieve another dose of the counter-potion. One will de-age him to his mental age, which will only be one mouthful. The other will gradually age him a year per week, so as not to frighten him" at Draco's forlorn expression Poppy placed a steady hand on his shoulder, "this may be good for you, Draco, to learn about children. You never know, you and Harry might be fathers' one day"

"Thank you" he managed to rasp out, emotion strangling his vocal chords.

Poppy stepped forward a small vial in the her hands containing bright blue liquid, "have him drink this" she slipped the potion between Harry's lips and waited.

Draco frowned and whispered, so as not to wake Harry, "nothing is happening"

"Well of course not. He needs to sleep for at least eight hours before the potion take effect" Draco bristled. He should have known that. _'It must just be the worry from Harry' _he thought, _'overpowering your brain' _He stroked Harry's hair, pressed a kiss to his boyfriends' forehead and whispered him a tender 'goodnight' before slipping down onto the pillows beside him.

~00000~

The next morning Draco woke up before Harry, and was content in just watching his boyfriend sleep. Thats when he noticed it; his boyfriend was not his boyfriend anymore. Well, he warm but a mini-version. His face was smaller, his hair was scurffier, his limbs were shorter and he ... Draco silently cursed himself ... he was sleeping in the same bed as a seven-year-old. "Good mornin Mister Malfoy" Draco looked up at the voice to see Madame Pomphrey bustling over to them.

"Oh ... G'Morning"

She came over and knelt over and peered close to Harry's face. "I take it he slept alright?"

"Yes he slept very well" Draco yawned, sat up, and stretched his aching arms.

"Wake him up" Pomphrey ordered.

Draco was about to argue but decided against it, "okay" he rolled onto his side, face-to-face with his miniture lover, and poked his nose "Harry? Harry? Come on hun wake up, it's nearly breakfast"

Harry wrinkled his nose at havin it poked and cuddled up close against Draco's chest. "N-no ... i'm not allowed ..."

Draco had the heard to chuckle at this statement, "Guess what? As a special treat, you're allowed. Okay, no one is going to stop you" Draco assured in a soothing voice.

Harry cracked a bleary eye open, "you promise?"

Draco nodded and smiled brightly, "I promise" Poppy smiled at Draco over Harry's head and proceeded to take some tests by waving her wand over the tiny boys' lithe frame.

~00000~

Breakfast was a dramatic affair to say the least. All the Gryffindors were in uproar about their lead boy being de-aged to the mental and physical age of four-years-old. Especially, Ginny Weasley. She shrieked like a banshee as soon as Draco walked into the great hall with Harry clutching tightly onto his hand, with a frightened look in his eyes. As soon as Ginny had stormed forward Harry ducked behind Draco in fright. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM MALFOY?" she snarled, spittle flying in every direction.

Draco wiped the translucent flecks from his robes. "Back off Weaslette, I didn't do anything to him!"

"YOU LYING BASTARD!" she screamed, "HE WASN'T LIKE THIS YESTURDAY AND NOW YOU'RE STEALING HIM FROM ME? HOW DARE YOU!"

Harry whimpered and this enraged Draco furher. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE FRIGHTENING HIM!" Draco knelt down to Harry's height and opened his arms for a hug. Harry quickly dove into Draco's arms. Ginny boiled inside at this and snatched Harry's hand.

"He doesn't want to stay with you! He'll stay with us! His fam-i-ly!" she proceeded to march down the Gryffindor table, back to her seat, Harry falling to his knees and tripping behind her, snivelling into his sleeve, tears in his eyes.

Draco marched after them but before he could reach them Harry screamed out, clutching his head and banging it against the floor. Ginny looked frightened, not knowing what to do. Draco dropped to his knees beside Harry, gathered the little boy in his arms and craddled him against his chest. Harry instantly calmed and sobbed weakly against the Slytherin's shoulder. Draco stroked Harry's soft, black hair and rocked back and forth gently, calming the younger boy. "It's okay, love, I'm here" he soothed.

Ginny bristled at this and with a loud sniff said, "well, thanks, come on Harry time to have breakfast" she extended her hand towards him. Harry shook his head without looking up at her. "Harry, come on!"

"NO!" he yelped.

Ginny's red eyes fumed violently. "You've turned him against me?" Draco scoffed at her. "Mark my words Draco Malfoy, I will get my revenge, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day, I will ruin your life" and without another word, she stalked from the great hall, ginger hair flaring out behind her, leaving Draco craddling a four-year-old Harry against his chest in the aisle seperating the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter, if you did, let me know ^.^**


	21. Chapter 21 Love

**Chapter twenty-one: Love**

Back in Draco's private rooms Draco was cradling the whimpering Harry as he was still shaken up by the ordeal in the great hall. All the way up to their rooms, Harry had balled his large emerald eyes out, screaming his lungs out so much, that Draco thought those two little lungs would burst and collapse within the small body cradled protectively to his chest. He quickly dropped himself onto the sofa and began rubbing soothing circles into Harry's back. "Come on Harry it's alright I promise baby" the blond crooned as he rubbed the toddlers back. Harry sobbed against Draco's shoulder, his little fists clutching at the blond's sweater. Draco stroked the toddlers hair, "come on, love, don't cry. Please? For me?" Harry sniffled and nodded in the crook of Draco's neck before hiccoughing and wiping at his large, emerald eyes. "Good baby" Draco soothed warmly as he leaned back and wiped Harry's large eyes. "Now are you going to be a big boy and stop crying for me?"

Another nod, "y-y-y-yes"

Draco smiled and tucked a small black curl behind Harry's ear. "Come on, lets get you some clothes that fit" Harry shook his head and refused to move. Draco sighed inwardly and went up the staircase to his room to retrieve some pre-shrunken clothes. When he came down he took the time to study Harry as he was a child. He was way too thin, and far too small for a child of four. Draco frowned. He looked malnourished and frightened. How could he have ended up like this? Once Harry was dressed, Draco smoothed his jet black hair down a little and smiled. "Now, would you like to go to Hogsmeade so I can cheer you up?"

Harry gave a timid nod before moving his thumb up to his mouth and nibbling on the withering nail, "will I be allowed?"

Draco fought against the pang in his chest. He knew he had a lot of work to do before Harry would trust him completely let alone anyone else, "of course, baby, we can go to the sweetie shop"

Harry's eyes went as wide as saucers. Draco smiled adoringly at how the emerald orbs glistened brightly in the torchlight. "R-really? Won't Uncle Vernon be mad that you're spoiling me? He says my type of people are ruining this world

Draco licked his lips stiffly "No, Harry, because you're mean Uncle is not here anymore. You're with me now and if I say you can have a sweet then you can have a sweet"

Harry suddenly threw his scrawny little arms around Draco's neck and squealed with bright, bubbly delight. "I is so happy Mr. Angel!"

Draco had to stifle a roar of laughter. He was not sure if he could get used to being called 'Mr. Angel' but he supposed that as Harry was practically a baby then it would be okay. He just hoped that the Slytherin's never heard him being called that, he would never live it down. He looked down at Harry who was currently pokinh the golden clasps of his school cloak and smiled before hugging the toddler again, drawing him to his chest and burying his nose with the soft sleek black hair. "Come on then let's go and get you dressed-up for the chilly weather" Draco took hold of Harry's hand and led him to the spare room, which was changed into a little-boys'-room for Harry. Harry wanted to squeal at how beautiful the room was, but was unsure if he would be told-off for doing so. Draco led Harry over to the small dressing table and sat the toddler upon it, his eyes scanning the room as he did so; the walls were painted a lucious blue-bird colour, the carpet was soft under-foot and a smooth creamy colour. There were small fairu-solhouettes dancing in borders around the room. Harry giggled and touched the paper with his small fingers, before turning hid wide gaze to Draco. "So little one, what colour jumper would you like to wear, teddy-bear?"

Harry suckled on his thumb until it glowed pink and wet. He craned his neck to one side to look carefully at the four jumpers Dracp held up. "um ... can I wear ... a bwue one?" he asked innocently pointing shyly up at the perriwinkle blue garment.

Draco pulled out a small, cashmere, blue sweater from the drawers beneath Harry, and stopped, "that's not how we speak. We say blue. Ba-loo"

"Bal-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!" Harry squealed and giggled, clapping his small pale hands. Draco couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable little-Harry was. He bent down and ran his hands through Harry's sleek black hair before poking his little button nose.

Harry wrinkled his nose and giggled before grabbing Draco's fingers and nuzzling his cheek against it. Draco felt his heart swell with affection. He smiled softly and lowered himself to cuddle the toddler to his chest. "You're my little prince"

"Why is I a Prince, Mr. Angel?"

Draco smiled. "Because you are very brave for standing up to that red-haired monster"

Harry's eyes went wide, "she was scawy Mr. Angel, I don't ever want to see her again. Never ever again!" Harry humphed and folded his chubby arms over his litte, thin frame.

Draco beamed. "Don't worry. I will protect you"

"That's why you is my angel" Harry stumbled onto his feet and glomped Draco's chest, nuzzling his face into Draco's beating heart. "Boom ... boom ... boom" Harry giggled along to the blonde's heartbeat. Draco pressed a light kiss to the toddler's forehead before slipping the warm, soft jumper over Harry's head.

"There. All ready" Draco stated proudly causing Harry to clap his little hands. Draco hoisted Harry up into his arms and soon they were fully dressed and off on their way to Hogsmeade.

When they arrived Harry's wide green eyes rounded in awe at the sweet shop. His mouth visibly dribbled with anticipation. Draco chuckled and made his way to Honeydukes, holding Harry's hand the whole time. Just outside the sweetsop Harry stopped and hung back, pulling Draco's hand with him. Draco frowned, "Harry whats wrong?"

"I is not allowed sweeties. I'm a bad boy. My Uncle say so" Draco's heartstrings snapped as he looked down at the tiny little boy, whose rosy cheeks looked bleak and lifeless in the frosty air. Draco pursed his lips. He tightened his hold on Harry's hand and led him directly, protesting, into the sweetshop. As soon as they were hit by the warmth Harry's squeals stopped, but he buried his little face within his gloved hands.

"Harry? Look. Don't you want to see all the pretty colours?"

The words 'pretty colours' alerted Harry to something he might miss out on. Draco smiled triumphantly as Harry removed his small hands from his lithe face, and watched as two huge, emerald orbs widened in sheer awe. "Mr. Angel what's all this?"

Draco crouched down to Harry's height and, sweeping his hand in a wide arc overhead, said, "these, Harry, are called sweeties. And since you've been a very good boy today, by holding my hand and not running off, you can choose five special sweeties"

Harry felt his heart freeze. Was he really allowed such a privilege? He looked up into the soft, silver eyes of Mr. Angel and felt safer than he had ever felt before. "Can you pick me some pretty ones?" he asked wringing his little hands and staring down at the floor.

Draco smiled brightly and picked Harry up to carry his astride his hip. They went along to view all the shelves stacked with multi-coloured sweets. Harry began to get excited and pointed to a jar of rainbow coloured gummy worms that were wriggling around in the small glass jar. "Mr. Angel I want the wormy's please"

Draco giggled, "come on darling you have four more sweets to choose" Harry let out a gleeful squeal and clapped his hands as Draco began to tour him around the shop. By the time they got to the check-out they had five little bags of sweets; one with gummy worms, one with chocolate frogs, one with liquorice wands, one with sugar mice that squeaked, and one with fluffy, candy floss bunnies. As soon as they left the shop, Draco pulled out a writhing, gummy worm and gave it to Harry, who beamed and began sucking on the wriggly treat. He giggled and continued to suck.

Hermione and Ron were coming out of the Three Broomsticks when Draco walked past with Harry cuddled into his chest. Draco was nuzzling Harry's raven hair and poking his little pink nose. "Draco really loves our little Harry doesn't he?" Ron could only smiled and nod, as Draco spun Harry around in the snow that drifted down around them. It made the red-heads heart melt.

Draco and Harry returned to the castle. Their rooms were warm and cosy when they returned. Once the portrait hole closed behind them, Draco set Harry down on the floor and removed his jacket. As soon as Harry was freed from his jackets and boots and gloves he sprang up onto the sofa and buried himself into the soft pillows. Draco smiled and quietly placed his and Harry's clothes and hats and scarves on the small hat wrack near the door. He turned to Harry and smiled as he yawned, stretched his pudgy little hands and curled up in a little ball against a huge plush cushion. He yawned tiredly and snuggled up into the pillow. Draco frowned. "Harry don't sleep on the sofa. If you're tired, I'll take you to bed, okay?" Harry yawned, nodded and rubbed his tired eyes, knocking his resized glasses askew. Draco merely smiled weakly before gathering the bundle in his arms and carrying him up to the adorable nursery.

Placing the now sleeping toddler beneath the soft, velvety-cotton blankets, Draco pressed a kiss to his warm forehead, whispered a tender, "I love you, sweetheart" before tip-toeing out of the room and easing the door closed behind him. He sighed, stretched his aching muscles as he undressed on his way to his own room along the hallway. He did not even bother to change into his pyjamas, he simply collapsed on the covers and fell asleep.

He was prodded awake by something jabbing at his shin. He groaned, drew his wand out from beneath his pillow and muttered 'Tempus'. It was 3.30am. He groaned once again. "What?" A small whimper from the foot of his bed made him sit bolt upright. He saw a tiny figure with wet cheeks looking up at him, thumb stuck in between two little pink lips. "Harry? Is that you?"

"Y-yes"

"What's wrong love?"

"I w-was sc-scared"

"Of what?"

"I w-wanted to s-sleep with y-you and t-then you y-yelled at me"

Draco sighed. He crawled over to the foot of his bed, lent down and picked Harry up in his arms. He then nestled Harry in his lap and started rocking the weeping child back and forth, whilst stroking his hair. "I didn't yell, baby, it's just- well would you like it if I woke you up?" he asked softly, still rocking. Harry shook his head weakly. "Well then, but I am not mad, it was just a surprise, that's all, okay?" a tiny nod, "good boy. Now do you still want to sleep with me, or do you want to go back to your own room?"

"Can ..."

"You can sleep with me Harry, but I want you to ask me, okay?" another small nod. Harry still made no move to speak. Draco knew this would take patience. He rubbed soothing circles into Harry's small back and kissed his cheek, "I'll wait as long as you need to ask okay?"

"O-okay"

It was just before dawn when Harry finally licked his lips. "Mr. Angel?"

Draco rubbed his eyes with his free hand, "Yes Harry-" he broke off in a yawn, "-what is it?"

"Can I ... s-sleep with you?"

Draco smiled feeling a small sense of pride worm its way within his chest. "Of course you can, sweetie" Harry smiled through the darkness as he brushed a stray strand of jet hair from Harry's closing eyes, before kissing his cheek and slowly easing himself down onto his side, Harry cuddled up into his side. He would only let Harry sleep with him when he was very scared, which he prayed was not too often. The child needed to learn boundaries. He felt Harry's tiny fist clutch into the folds of his night-shirt. He smiled. He shook the previous thoughts from his mind, Harry could sleep with him as long as he wanted.


	22. Chapter 22 Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter twenty-two:**

**"Expect the Unexpected"**

Harry made an adorable little five-year old as he sat obediantly at the breakfast table the next morning, for which Draco was thankful for. He had a massive migraine that would most likely only get worse throughout the day. He did not want Harry to feel his wrath so he pushed it to one side, smiling tiredly down at Harry who sat staring at his dippy eggs and toast soldiers. "Harry are you okay? I thought you wanted dippy egg this morning?"

Harry twisted his tiny fingers around nervously, his eyes watering slightly. "I do but-"

"But what? Is the egg cold? Is the toast soggy?" Harry shook his head. Draco frowned even deeper. "Then what, love?"

Harry eyed Draco with wide green eyes and sniffled. "I ... I wanted to twy your pancakes"

Draco breathed a small smile. "You can have some if you like. All you have to do it ask love"

"B-but I'm a bad boy. Bad boys don't get pancakes for bweakfast"

Draco glanced down at the boy disapprovingly. "You need to learn how to pronounce your 'r's Harry. This is not good for you" Draco admonished lightly, running his hands through the toddlers sleek black hair.

"But ... Pwease don't be angwy at me"

Draco swooped the little boy into his arms, cuddled and kissed him and picked up his fork which had a sticky square of syrup-drooling pancake on it. "Open wide cutie" Harry hesitated but from persuasion from Draco opened his mouth and allowed the syrup to dribble down his chin. He smacked his sticky lips with a gleeful happiness that Draco was not sure was possible for someone so young and small. He cuddled the toddler closer as he grabbed a soldier and dipped it into the syrup. Draco was about to admonish him again but then decided to let Harry have his fun. He prayed the toddler would grow to dislike the toasted soldiers and syrup for breakfast. He wondered how anyone could actually eat it?

Once breakfast was eaten Draco gathered Harry up in his arms and carried him into the bedroom. Placing Harry in the center of the bed so as the toddler would not fall off, Draco turned his attention to the little changing table where Harry's miniature clothes were kept. He cast a quick glance behind him and was thankful to see Harry obediently sitting where he had been placed moments before, hands planted firmly in his lap, green eyes wide with fear and anticipation. Draco was thankful that Harry obeyed the orders given to him. If anything happened to the little boy he knew he would die.

Once both boys' were dressed, Draco ventured into the entrance hall so that he could climb all of the stair cases to his Divination lesson. What a way to start a Monday morning. He sighed and started to climb when a whimper rang out. He spun around to see Harry flat on his little plump bottom. "Oh Harry what happened?" he jumped three stairs down and dropped to his knees in front of Harry and tilted his chin up. "Did you fall?" Harry's bottom lip trembled as he nodded. "Do you want a piggy-back?" Harry wrung his little hands and nodded. Draco grinned, tickled the toddlers tummy until he giggled before picking him up and giving him a piggy-back ride up the stairs. He did not care who saw him, he just wanted Harry to smile and giggle.

All the way to the tower Harry's giggles resounded in Draco's ears until they came to the ladder that led up to Trelawney's rooms. "Dwaco why did we stop?"

Draco sighed, "I cannot piggy-back you up the ladder, love"

Harry pouted and clutched Draco's neck tighter. "Pwease Dwaco?"

"I can't baby, and you know I can't" Draco stated as he gently set Harry on his feet. Harry huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Would you like to climb up first?"

"Would I be allowed?"

Draco nodded, "I will not let you fall down okay, I promise" He straightened up and stopped when he felt a tiny hand tug on his trousers. He looked down. "What?" Harry jutted out his pinkie finger.

"Pinkie-promise?"

Draco smiled sweetly as he hooked his long finger around Harry's own, "pinkie-promise" he ruffled the brunettes hair and straightened up on his bent knees, so as to help Harry climb the first few rungs. He watched as Harry's nappy-clad podgy bottom bobbed from one rung to the next. He silently cast a cushioning charm beneath the ladder so that if Harry should fall, he would simply bounce on something soft. He then began to climb with a light charm hovering beneath Harry, preventing him from falling from the ladder. Draco was double-cautious on such things. However he had heard an old muggle rumor that babies had the strongest grip possible.

"Dwaco?"

Draco focused on Harry who had stopped just above Draco's head, "yes?"

"There's nothing here"

"There's a trapdoor love"

"Twap-door?"

"Yep, watch this" Draco reached over Harry's tiny head and pushed upwards, causing the trapdoor to fly out from its original position. Light poured down onto them. "Go on up Harry, its alright I am right here" Draco watched as Harry scrambled up on all fours into the classroom, leaving Draco free to climb up behind him. They were greeted with "aw's" and "he's so cute" from the girls. Draco kicked the trapdoor shut before scooping Harry up into his arms and taking his seat on the second row.

Trelawney cleared her throat, "now that everyone is here, we can begin" she cleared her throat, "today we will be focusing on reading tea leaves-" as the batty old woman continued to talk, all the girls inched closer to Harry trying to make him giggle and cooing at him. Draco had Harry planted right in the middle of his lap and continuously stroked his raven hair while taking notes. Everyone had to collect a cup and take it to Trelawney who was sitting in her large red armchair so that she could fill it with tea. Harry followed Draco up to the mountain of tea-cups when they were called upon and gently tugged on his trousers.

"Yes Harry?"

"Can I fills the tea-cup?" he asked, wringing his hands and looking down at his shoes. The girls awed and Draco felt his heart melt. He knelt down and placed the cup in Harry's tiny cupped hands.

"Of course love. But remember what is it we do with cups?"

"Hold it in both hands and don't wun" the girls practically orgasmed over Harry's cuteness. Draco ruffled his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I remembers Dwaco!" he chimed gleefully.

"Very good love, now be careful" Harry nodded and turned with a determined stare to the base of Trelawney's chair. He furrowed his brow in concentration and very gradually began walking in large baby strides. Hermione simpered in her seat behind Draco. It was like watching a baby take his first steps on the moon. A large feat for them a small one for the on-lookers. But it was so cute she just wanted to scoop him up and coddle him. Trelawney poured the tea and sat back in her chair as the toddler turned on the spot and carefully made his way back to Draco's seat. Draco took the cup from Harry and patted his hair. "You're amazing at collecting tea Harry" Draco gushed pressing a kiss to Harry's blushing cheek.

Once the lesson was over Harry, who was napping in Draco's arms, was escorted down into the Great Hall where lunch was being served. Draco did not notice the pair of dark brown eyes glowering at him from the Gryffindor table. "Draco!" Draco turned to see Hermione waving him over to the Gryffindor table, "come and sit with us today, try and feed Harry some pudding" Draco obliged and sat down in the small group of Parvati, Lavender, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville.

The girls', except for Ginny cooed and Harry rolled around to bury his face against Draco's chest in sleep. "Don't you want to wake him up for lunch Draco?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco shook his head, feeding himself with one hand. "I'd rather not, he did not sleep well last night so I honestly wish him to regain what he lost"

Hermione was about to say something else but clamped her mouth shut as a shadow fell across the table. Draco turned his head to one side to see Snape. The tall, sulky looking man handed Draco a bottle of bright blue potion. "Here you go, Draco, give him this once you have fed him, make sure he drinks all of it. And here" he handed Draco a small vial of dreamless sleep potion. "For both of you. It'll ease the pain"

"Thank you, sir" Draco smiled at his godfather as he swept down the aisle between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, his long black robes billowing behind him. Draco shrunk both the vial and baby bottle and placed them carefully in his pocket.

"Draco, if you don't mind me asking, how are you coping?" Hermione asked.

Draco frowned, "to what are you referring?"

"You know ... the heat-cycles"

"Oh" Draco blanched, "I've been taking potions to postpone them. I don't want to risk 'jumping' Harry when he is barely re-hitting puberty" Hermione smiled in understanding.

"If you ask me that won't be any problem for you" Ginny's voice scoffed from her end of the group. Everyone turned to face her as though she was crazy.

Draco growled, "actually, Weasley, I have no problem looking after a baby, especially one who used to be my boyfriend"

"Exactly, you'll probably wank over him as you watch him grow" she sneered, "it's perverted!"

"You're perverted, Weasley, for even thinking that" Draco stated coldly, as Harry gurgled and woke up, blinking widely as he grabbed the edge of the table to peer up at everyone. "Hello baby, did you have a nice sleep?"

Harry rubbed his eyes and nodded, a wide baby grin on his face. "It was 'mazing" he smiled. Most people crooned as Draco sat Harry on the table and began offering him from yogurt on a spoon. Harry scowled, crossed his arms and turned away. "No!" he yelped.

Draco looked taken-aback and felt his heart sink. "No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"I don't wanna be fed!"

"But Harry, love, you have to eat"

"NO!"

Draco's happiness shattered in his eyes as Harry turned away and huffed. Ginny looked smug. "See, Malfoy, he can't stand you anymore" Draco's heart clenched as though he was having a panic attack. Ginny swooped down into the seat beside him, and nudged him away so that she sat directly in front of Harry.

"Hello cutie how are you today?" she cooed in a sickly voice.

Harry's face smoothed out into one of horror as his head slowly turned to stare up at Ginny, "f-fine" he mumbled.

"Would you like to come to Gryffindor today?"

"Um ... Dwaco said that-"

Ginny waved her hand dismissively, "you don't want to be near Draco, remember?" he shook his head slowly. She scowled and added darkly, "well you don't" she reached over to pick him up.

"NO!" Harry screamed and bit her fingers. She flinched back and raised a hand and slapped him. While Harry wailed, clutching his read cheek, Severus Snape swooped down on her before Draco could, grabbed her by the hair and pulled her a foot off the ground until she was level with his face.

"HOW. DARE. YOU. HIT. A. DEFENSELESS. BABY. YOU. COWARDLY. LITTLE. BITCH!"

Everyone stared at Snape with wide eyes as he dragged Ginny out of the hall by her hair. She kicked and screamed all the way. Everyone turned to look at Ron, holding their breathe for his reaction. His face was blank as he shrugged and returned to his chicken sandwich. "She deserved it"

Draco gathered Harry up in his arms as he cried, trying to soothe him. Within an instant Harry ceased wailing but still whimpered as tears ran down his cheeks. "Look it's okay love, its okay. Look" he said as he drew out the bottle, "this is a special new sweetie drink"

"Sweetie dwink?" Harry blinked through teary eyes.

Draco nodded. "You can have it tonight before bed if you stop crying, okay?" Harry pouted but nodded nonetheless, wiping his nose on the back of his tiny cuff. Hermione looked down at the toddler, heartbroken.

"Will he be okay?" she asked quietly as she stood up from the table to walk with Draco into the Entrance hall.

Draco nodded as Harry buried his face into his neck. "He'll be fine by the morning. Tomorrow he will turn seven. Severus decided it would be better to age his faster while he's young that way we can pass it off as growing pains, then we will do it one year per month"

Hermione nodded. "What about just now?"

"By tomorrow morning, it'll seem like years ago" Draco muttered somberly as he dragged himself up the staircase, leaving Hermione in the entrance hall. Hermione watched him go. She made a vow with herself there and then that she would do everything in her power to help Draco struggle through this.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the update. Sorry it was late. Reviews are welcome!**


	23. Chapter 23 It was an accident

**The Veela and his Love**

**Chapter Twenty-three: It was an accident**

Draco stirred in his semi-conscious mind as he rolled onto his left side in his double bed to the cool side of the mattress. He did not get very far as he was stopped mid-roll by a little body that was curled up into a tight little ball, small boxer shorts hanging loosely from his thin frame. Draco lent up on one arm and frowned as he examined Harry from this angle. He looked far too small and fragile to be a seven year old boy. He looked more like five years old, he was so small. His skin was drawn taut over his frail bones. His little ribs jutted out against his skin in sharp curves that made Draco cringe. He had the uncanny urge to run his hands through Harry's hair and over his arms and chest. His heartstrings were knotted and tears sprang to his eyes as he saw the bruises all over Harry's body. A soft sob escaped Draco's lips. "Oh my poor little darling!" he whimpered as he felt a tear drop from his eyelashes. He cupped a hand over his mouth to stifle his sobs. He knew he did not make those bruises on Harry's skin. A dark semi-circle glistened beneath Harry's left eye. Draco closed his eyes and counted with a shaky mind to ten. A low tapping came from the bedroom window. Draco sighed and rolled out of his side of the bed trying not to wake Harry up from his much needed rest. He opened the window and took the letter from the owl. Draco was a little surprised to see that it was from Severus.

_My dear Draco,_

_I would like you to come to my rooms this afternoon before dinner. I think by this point you will understand why but as I do not want anything to be spoken over a letter I will tell you this evening. Please make sure that you take care of Harry. Yes I did say his name. I do not hate the lad as much as he thinks. I wish to make amends with him while he is young as he will remember everything when he is of original age. _

_I hope you are keeping well._

_Love, Severus._

Draco smiled as he folded the letter back into his quartered size. He tucked it carefully into his bedside cabinets drawer and then cast tempus with his wand. 7 o'clock. He had lessons in two hours and needed to get ready. He had double potions with the Gryffindor's. It felt warm out today so he decided to wear his white school shirt, his grey Slytherin blazer and school trousers and shoes. He managed to shower and dress in half an hour. Now to get Harry read. He turned to the tiny lump under the bedclothes and smiled. '_Such a cute little lump_' he mused, as he sat on Harry's side of the bed and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and nudged him awake. He groaned and buried deeper into the pillows. "Come on little one time to wake up we have to go to lessons soon"

"But my teachers don't like me in their lessons" Harry stated as he rolled onto his other side to face me, left side of his face pressed into the pillow. A gash was on his left cheek that made my stomach lurch. His wide innocent eyes were glistening. Draco felt his heart beating more frantically against his ribcage.

"These teachers do want you in their lessons, Harry. This is a different school. People love you here. And I will make sure to tell of anyone who is not" Draco vowed this and meant every word. Harry smiled slightly. He shuffled closer to the edge of the bed and sat up, pushing himself off with his left arm. Draco stroked Harry's hair and allowed him to wind his lithe arms around his waist and bury his head against my chest. Draco draped an arm over his back. He flinched and twisted away from my arm. The blonde boy lent back, "Harry what is wrong with your back?" he did not answer the older boy. Draco did not need him to. His face grew hotter with embarrassment and shame. Draco shifted an inch away and looked down at him. "May I remove your shirt Harry?" he hesitated before nodding, his little body trembling as he raised his arms over his head. The shirt peeled away from Harry's skin revealing more bruises and welts. With calm hands Draco coaxed Harry to turn his back to me. A scream hitched in my throat. His back looked like a map of freshly broken skin. The scars were more than skin deep. Hot anger flashed through the blonde but he forced himself to remain composed. "Harry, did your uncle do this to you?" a small nod, and then the little boy broke down and cried, slumping forward into the pillows. "Harry? I am not mad at you. No one will be, I promise. Come on lets get you dressed and we'll go down and go to Potions"

"P-potions?" Harry mumbled, turning onto his side and wiping his eyes. My heart broke at the sight of him.

"Yes, Harry, potions. It is really fun. And you can see lots of cool things"

"P-promise no one will be mad at me" he stated weakly. My mouth worked wordlessly. "Promise"

"I promise" I stated calmly. A small finger jerked beneath my nose. I understood and hooked my finger with his own. "I pinkie promise no one will be mad with you. Now, would you like to choose something to wear? Anything you want"

Harry grinned at having a large selection of clothes to choose from. He had never had any that fit him before either. Draco smiled as he watched Harry ravish every inch of his assigned drawers full of clothes. He finally settled on a small pair of dark blue jeans, black converses and a green T-Shirt that had a black punk design on the front. Draco rose a delicate eyebrow but did not make an comment as he helped to steady his small boyfriend as he dressed himself for the first time. Once Harry was dressed and had brushed his teeth he gave an unstable twirl with a large grin. "How do I look, Mr. Angel?"

Draco looked at the child, stunned. Was he still going to be called 'Mr. Angel'? He smiled, "It's Draco, sweetie, and yes you look wonderful everyone will love you" Harry made an uncertain face but did not protest with the usual 'I am not worthy of love' like Draco had expected him to. Draco straightened up from his kneeling position and held out his hand for Harry. "Remember to hold my hand whenever we are walking through the corridors, okay?" Harry nodded with a courageous look of determination on his face. Draco smiled as they stepped out of the portrait hole of their private rooms.

They managed to walk down to the entrance hall without any problems. He cast Tempus again. 8 o'clock. Draco smiled. "Would you like some breakfast Harry? I bet you are hungry"

Harry looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet. "You're going to let me eat?" Draco nodded. "Anything I want?" Draco nodded again. Harry flushed and still did not look up properly. "Okay then" Draco squeezed his boyfriends tiny hand and made his way into the Great Hall, Harry half-running beside him to keep up. When they walked through the doors many people stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Harry cowered behind Draco's legs, getting paranoid and shy all of a sudden.

"Why are they staring at me, Draco?" Harry mumbled, clearly frightened by the sea of eyes.

"They like your outfit, Harry" I lied smoothly, "everyone wishes they could have that outfit. Now come on, let us go to the Gryffindor table and have some breakfast, okay?" Harry nodded and followed Draco. Draco lifted Harry up onto the bench before sliding into the seat beside him. Draco loaded Harry's plate with a little bit of everything, before loading his own plate with food.

"Good morning Harry how are you feeling today?" Hermione asked from her seat opposite Harry. Harry looked up at Draco as though to ask permission if he could speak to this bushy-haired girl. Draco nodded with a smile.

"I'm okay" he mumbled as he began to gingerly nibble on his food. "I ... I get to go to potions today. Are you having potions today?"

Hermione smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Draco who returned the smile. "Yes I will Harry"

"Why would anyone care?" Ron slurred through a mouthful of food, "no one likes Snape"

Draco and Hermione shot Ron a '_will you shut up_' look before returning to talk to Harry. "Harry I was wondering if maybe this afternoon we could go for a fly on our brooms?"

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. "Brooms can fly?" he asked with wide eyes. Hermione felt her heart break and Ron choked on a rash of bacon. "I'd love to fly! Can this lady come too?" he asked referring to Hermione, "she is really nice! And ... and the red boy!"

Draco snorted into his goblet at Ron being referred to as 'the red boy'. Ron's ears tinted red with embarrassment. Hermione giggled. "I do not fly on a broom Harry" Hermione apologized.

"Neither do I" Harry stated, "but everyone can learn. We can learn together!" Harry gleefully chimed, bouncing in his seat. The small group smiled at how adorable Harry was as a child.

Hermione felt excited, "okay. I'll do it. I've always wanted to learn and who knows, it might be fun!" she continued eating happily, while Ron's mouth dropped to the tabletop.

Once they had all eaten they gathered their books and made their way to the dungeons where they were all to have double potions with Snape. Harry was the only one that seemed excited at the prospect of brewing foul-smelling potions in the dark dungeons for the best part of the morning. He swung gleefully from Draco's hand as they trotted down the staircase. They waited outside until they were summoned into the classroom. They took their usual seats and then waited for Snape to sweep in like a large black bat. Draco bent down beneath his table to grab a textbook and one of Harry's novels that he appeared to read willingly as a child. Handing Harry his novel he turned to the blackboard to write down the notes given to them. Harry quickly grew bored of sitting on the wooden stall and not being allowed to move. "Now" boomed Snape's silky voice, "time to pair you lot up. Weasley and Zabini. Granger and Bullstrode. Finnigan and Crabbe. Patil and Malfoy ..." the list dragged on. A great amount of shuffling was heard as the students moved about to their partner's tables. "Harry Potter" the class froze, "please come up to my desk"

Harry looked up at Draco for confirmation. Draco nodded with a small smile and watched as Harry slid from his stool and delicately made his way down the aisle of desks to the front desk. "Yes sir?" he mumbled. To everyone's surprise Snape stood from his side of the desk, walked around the edge and picked Harry up, returned to his side of the desk and sat down, placing Harry on his lap. The class sat and stared. Snape looked uo and glared at them. "GET TO WORK!" Throughout the course of the lesson the students were to distracted by Snap and Harry getting along like father and son too much to not screw up their potions. Snape even laughed. He laughed! Harry even showed Snape his muggle novel and to the classes shock Snape asked if he could borrow it for a week or so. When the class was dismissed Snape gave everyone a heart attack by pressing a small kiss to Harry's forehead. Harry left potions announcing it was his new favorite lesson.

~000~

The Quidditch pitch appeared like a large park for Harry. He and Hermione were being taught the basics with school brooms by Ron and Draco. "Now place your left hand over the broom and say 'up'"

"UP!" Harry and Hermione chorused. Their brooms shot into their hands.

"Wow" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise, "that did not happen the first time!" she giggled and soon their lesson was underway a lot more quickly than the boys had expected. Soon Harry and Hermione were hovering around on the Quidditch Pitch both laughing at having such a wonderful time as Ron and Draco demonstrated some '_Whey-you're-older_' moves. Everything was going smoothly until the Gryffindor Quidditch team came out onto the field, led by Ginny.

Ron frowned at this as he dismounted. "Hey Ginny, what are you and the team doing here? Quidditch practice is not until Thursday evening"

"Quidditch practice got moved to tonight"

"By who?"

"Me"

"You don't have the authority to do that. Harry is team captain"

Ginny scoffed, "Harry can barely hover at the moment. Therefore I am now seeker for the team instead of chaser"

"That still doesn't explain why practice was moved. I am the keeper, that means I am practically co-captain of the team. That's the way it has always been. Chasers don't get a say" Ron said. Ginny merely shrugged as if to say it was too late. Ron looked over her head and addressed the team. "Sorry guys, Ginny was being an arse. Practice is Thursday night as always" This was accompanied by a groan from the team and then as they left the pitch, Ginny scowled up at her brother before turning to Harry who was hovering happily above the grass.

"Good afternoon Harry are you having fun?" Harry hovered a little way away from her before nodding. "Would you like to spend some time with me in Gryffindor tower tonight before dinner?" Harry shook his head making Ginny frown, "why not?"

"You're not very nice" he stated simply.

"But I am nice Harry you have only seen me a few times that is all"

"That was enough for me to decide" Harry shot her a dark look, one Draco did not think possibly for a seven-year-old. He hovered in a semi-circle around her and came to a stand-still by Draco. "Draco we're going to be late" Harry stated, making Ginny whirl around with a glare fixed into place.

"Ha! Late for what?" Ginny sneered.

"To see Severus" Draco stated matter-of-factly. "We have a little pre-dinner date with him"

Ginny's eyebrows rose into her hairline. "Oh great Harry. Well done. Become a fucking snake and ditch us while you're at it!" she snarled. She looked really ugly in that single moment. She glared at Harry and then up at Draco. "What the fuck have you done to him?" She threw herself at Draco, rugby-tackling him to the ground. He was winded as he collapsed under her weight. She straddled Draco's chest and drew her arm back. Draco barely saw what was about to hit him ... until it did. Ginny's fist smacked right into his nose. He heard a crack and felt wetness bead beneath his nostrils. Her other fist collided with his jawbone. Blood was drenching his school shirt, and he was not going to be happy about it. Yells of Harry crying and Hermione screaming for Ginny to leave him alone filled his ears. Clearly she felt that she had every right to do what she was doing. Draco felt all energy drain out of him. There was a blur of something and then Ginny fell sideways off of Draco's body.

He could breathe again.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and dropped his gaze to see Ginny's body slumped to one side on the grass. "Wha-what happened to her?" he looked to see Harry shaking, the end of his broom clutched in his hands, trembling and crying. Draco sat up a little straighter, "Harry? Harry what did you do?"

"I ... I didn't mean t-to" he wiped his nose on his short-sleeved shirt and failed to dry his tear-stained cheeks.

~000~

Severus Snape was swirling a glass of scotch in one hand while he lazily read the drivel known at the daily prophet. He found it dismally sad what they reported on these days. Every bad thing was related to the Dark Lord; a dog died, Dark Lord did it. A child caught a cold, Dark Lord did it. It was ridiculous. He folded it in half and flung it onto the top of his desk and downed the rest of his glass of scotch just in time for Hermione Granger to burst into his room, holding a beaten-up Draco around her neck, with the tiny Harry Potter clinging onto the hem of her school skirt. "What in the name of Merlin has happened?" he barked, rising instantly from his chair. He took one look at his godson and pointed to his sofa, "lay him down and then fetch the luminous yellow potion from my top left hand drawer in my desk!"

Hermione obeyed orders as given to her. Harry stood out of the way, trembling with fear. Severus made sure that Draco was lying flat on his back before easing his head up slightly. It took a little while but gradually the yellow potion slipped into Draco's mouth and he was forced to swallow. He visibly shuddered and screwed his nose up but otherwise made no other complaint. Harry whimpered from behind. Severus looked up Hermione. "Miss Granger retrieve a washcloth from the bathroom down the corridor, dampen it and keep is forehead cool and he should be awake within the next half an hour. I will talk to Harry in the next room"

Hermione nodded once again and did as she was told. Severus took Harry up into his arms and went into the neighboring room, which turned out to be a small bedroom. Severus sat the small boy on the bed and drew out a small vial of calming drought from his bedside table. He handed it to the little boy and waited patiently until the vial was emptied before sitting in a chair in front of the tear-stained boy, who was looking down miserably at his lap. "now Harry, you will not get into trouble, I would just like you to tell me what happened this afternoon before you came here, okay?"

Harry nodded but did not say anything. Severus waited patiently for a little while. "I ..." Severus was on alert. "I hit that red-girl with my broom"

"And why did you do that?"

"Because ... s-she was on top of Draco ... the way my Uncle sat on me ... and was punching him the way my Uncle did to me" Harry's eyes flew wide and he slapped his hands over his mouth. Severus nodded before peering slightly closer to Harry. He made no comments about the black eye or the bruising. He filed it away in his head for later.

He stood up and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, looking his squarely in the eye, "promise me you will come to me when ever you have a problem Harry, okay?" Harry nodded mutely. "Good boy. Now come on, lets go and see if Draco is feeling better" Harry slipped his hand into Severus' and was led back into the lighter living area where Draco was now propped up with a few pillows with a damp flannel on his forehead.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed as he sprang across the room and threw his arms around the blondes neck. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Draco soothed the little boy by rubbing small circles into his shoulders, being careful not to touch his back. "It's alright, love, you'll be alright. You saved my life"

Harry wiped his eyes, "r-really?"

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, "yes you did" his face fell slightly when Harry went over to talk to a disheveled looking Hermione. He beckoned Severus over so that they could converse in whispers. "Sev, I have a memory of earlier today. I need you to write to Harry's godparents and show them also. Please, you all need to know" Severus looked into Draco's silver eyes and nodded grimly. He pressed the tip of his wand to Draco's forehead, muttered under his breath and withdrew a shimmering silver thread of the days memories. He went over to his cabinet and placed it into his pensive for late that evening when he would take a look at it.

Severus closed the cabinet doors and turned to the trio in his living area. "Okay boys and girls we will give it another half an hour in which time Draco should be well enough to accompany us to dinner, unless you would rather have dinner in here, which I do not mind. I will summon anyone else that you wish to be here"

Draco and Hermione shared a glance and nodded at one another. Hermione cleared her throat, "we would prefer to keep away in here Professor, if that is not too much trouble"

"None at all. Shall I summon anyone?" Severus asked as he turned to walk to his portrait hole.

There was a pause. "Ron, sir, just Ron" came Hermione's exhausted voice. Severus nodded and left the room.

~000~

To say that Ron almost had a heart attack and choked on his food at dinner when Professor Snape tapped him on the shoulder, was an understatement. They had a whispered conversation, in which Snape told Ron to act scared and angry like he had just received detention, before standing from the table. Several pairs of eyes watched as the Professor escorted a sulky Ron from the Great Hall.

~000~

"What's all this about then?" Ron asked as he entered Snape's private rooms. Snape closed the portrait hole behind him and swooped down behind his desk. Harry was curled up beside Draco's chest, wide awake, with tear tracks down his cheeks. Ron knelt down and rested a hand on Harry's shoulders. "Hey mate what is wrong? What happened to you?" Harry turned away from Ron. Ron looked hurt until he made eye-contact with Draco. "Well?"

"It's a long discussion" Draco whispered, "basically when you left the pitch, Ginny flew at me and punched me about, and Harry whacked her around the head with his school-broom" Ron's eyes went wide but he did not get angry.

"So thats why she was in the hospital wing?" he muttered to himself. Hermione and Draco nodded in unison.

"Draco" all heads, except for Harry's, turned to Snape who had just closed the cabinet drawers. No one had heard him make any movements. "I understand what happened today and I will consult Moony and Padfoot at once" and with a sweep of his long black cloak, he disappearred out of the living area once again, the portrait hall swinging closed as he did so.

Ron frowned up at Hermione, "why are Remus and Sirius coming here?"

"Apparently there is something that they both need to see" Hermione stated as she was being kept in the dark, too. "We will know when the time is right, Ron, no use stressing over it right now" Ron nodded and took the spare seat next to Hermione.

They waited in the semi-darkness for what seemed like ages. Hermione held Ron's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Draco cuddled Harry and soothed him as best as he could until the portrait hole swung open once again. And enraged Sirius and troubled-looking Remus followed Severus into his private rooms. Sirius grabbed Ron by the shoulders, lifted him up and shook him, "WHAT THE HELL HAS YOUR SISTER DONE?"

Ron's mouth worked soundlessly. "Sirius. Put the boy down. He only just found out what that stupid girl has done to your Harry and my Draco!" Severus barked. The occupants of the room calmed down. "I have a memory to show you. And I need you all to be calm before, during and after you see it. Okay?"

Draco and Harry watched from the sofa as the three adults and two teenagers who gathered around the opened doors of the cabinet. They watched as they held one another's arms and delved into the pensive that held the memory of that morning. It did not take too long for the adults to straighten up. Remus turned around and rushed over to the sofa. He gathered Harry and Draco in his arms and sobbed against their heads. "I'm so sorry, boys. I am so so sorry!"

"Come on Remy, let the lads breathe" Sirius' choked voice muttered as he unwound Remus from Draco and Harry's necks. Remus reluctantly let go and stood up, wiping his nose on his sleeves. Hermione was unable to speak through a horror-stricken look and Ron looked as though he wanted to punch something. A house elf brought everyone food though many had lost their appetites.

"So" Remus spoke out through the silence. "What are we going to do about his ... scars?"

"We cannot tell anyone" Severus muttered grimly, "not yet anyway. We need to let him tell us when he is ready. I may be able to give him a doubled dose of the potion in which by tomorrow morning he would have aged him another two years. If not then he will turn eight tomorrow morning" he paused to let the news sink in, "but I want everyone else's consent to do this"

Sirius pondered this for thought. "Won't that effect him, negatively?"

Severus nodded, "there is a possibility that it may weaken his mental balance, however as he has an immense amount of power on his own, we will not know for sure"

No one said anything.

"I don't think it is a risk I'd be willing to take" Draco's voice came from his position on the sofa. He was more-or-less sitting upright now, with Harry curled up in a ball within his crossed legs. He stroked Harry's hair, making sure to keep him calm while the chatter rumbled from the other end of the room. Everyone turned to face him. "But there is something that we could do"

"What's that Draco?" Hermione whispered, her voice still strangled from shock

"Remus and Sirius could live in the castle. They can help Harry grow and develop whilst reliving these years of his life. He'll be more confident. Happier. More willing to trust everyone with the truth of what really happened. Isn't that what you all want?"

The group shared a knowing look and adored how much Draco cared for Harry. "Of course, cousin" Sirius smiled wanly. "Do not worry, we will go to the headmaster as soon as possible" Sirius unconsciously interlaced his fingers with Remus'. Harry stirred in Draco's arms. His tiny hand clutched the bloody hem of Draco's blazer. His heart clenched in his chest as he stroked Harry's silky black hair with unsteady hands. Another hour passed by in which time Remus and Sirius departed for the headmasters office. Hermione was soon falling asleep on Ron's shoulder and so they bid everyone goodnight and also left.

"Come Draco, I have a spare room that you and Harry can sleep in"

Draco looked up at his godfather with misty eyes, "are you sure, Sev? I can sleep here. It is rather comfortable"

"Would you like to remain here? I can write you a late pass for the morning lessons"

Draco had a wane smile on his features. "That would sound lovely, Uncle. Just a pillow and a warm blanket should suffice. And maybe ... if you do not mind me asking ... may we have the fire on?"

Severus' face darkened slightly. "I shall have to disable the floo channels"

Draco nodded in understanding, "I am sure we will survive one night"

Severus flashed a small smile, that may have been a trick of the dying light. "Very well. If I die tonight on your own head be it" he stroked Draco's blonde hair and kissed his forehead in a fatherly manner. He turned to tend to the fire before leaving the room to retrieve a pillow and blanket from the spare room. Soon the professor who was normally so cold and forceful was tucking in a disheveled Draco and a sleeping Harry on his comfortable green sofa, before wrapping them up in a soft white winter blanket. Severus smiled at the tuft of black hair that was tucked underneath Draco's chin. He pressed a small kiss to Harry's tiny head before retreating to his own bedroom.

A few meters down the corridor from Snapes rooms, a lithe figure grumbled in anger. Everyone else had left. The mutt, the wolf, the mudblood and the ginger one, but not the ponce or the tiny-boy-who-lived. This would take even longer. The figure growled and stalked away.

* * *

**A/N: ENJOY!**


	24. Chapter 24 Hormones

**The Veela and his Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Hormones **

There were only a few people who knew that Draco had to take two pills filled with a special form of anti-hormonal potion that would lengthen the amount of time he would be able to stay veela-hormone-free during his heat-cycles. If he missed any single one of these large purple pills he would lose his control of his veela powers and allure everyone to him without willingly doing so, and also have the urge to jump his mate, which was not something he was overly-keen to do as of yet. It was a matter he was deathly scared of. His main priority was little Harry, who was now nine years old. Two weeks had passed and Harry was as lively as ever. He was happier as Sirius and Remus let him sleep with them in their rooms every few days. There was no more trouble from that evil ginger bitch and Draco was always there to cuddle him to sleep. In short, Harry was content. Draco on the other hand was a little tense. He was constantly watching out for the Weasley girl who, for some reason, was _still_ at Hogwarts after all that she had done to them all. He did not understand as to why that was but he really wished that the Headmaster would get rid of her. She was a constant threat to the aging Harry; she would race at him through the corridors and slip into his lessons to try and grab a hold of him, but luckily Draco was permanently glued to Harry's side and made sure the Weaslette would not go anywhere near his boyfriend.

Harry picked lazily at his scrambled eggs looking dejected and bored. He propped his head up with an arm resting on the table, his fork dangling limply between his forefinger and thumb. He was anxious to get back to his room. Remus was teaching him how to play a guitar and he was looking forward to being able to play a full song on it! That did not explain his downhearted mood though. He was thinking in an absent-minded manner whilst trying to figure out what was bugging him so much. He sighed heavily. Hermione frowned over at him, "Harry what is the matter? You look awfully glum this morning"

Harry frowned at his untouched food. "I'm not sure, Hermione, I just have a bad thing that something bad is going to happen to me. Or to Draco"

Hermione furrowed her brow, "why do you think that, sweetie?"

Harry shrugged, "just a bad feeling I have"

Hermione hugged him around the shoulders. "Not to worry sweetie, everything will be fine. Do you know where Draco is at all?"

Harry shook his head glumly, "he mentioned something about seeing Snape before classes"

"Maybe you will see him in potions this morning then" Hermione suggested, trying to cheer little Harry up. He was still only up to just above her elbow. Harry gave her a weak smile before turning and slid off of the bench. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I think I will head to potions early. Severus wants to read 'Vampire Diaries' he finds it amusing" Hermione's eyes widened and giggled as she watched Harry walk along the aisle between the tables towards the doors of the Great Hall. Another pair of eyes watched him leave.

~000~

Draco stared amused at Severus Snape in the small private room adjoining to the potions classroom. He was really into those muggle novels Harry let him borrow. It was rather sweet. They interacted as though they were father and son. Draco figured this would make it easier after everything that they would go through. Once Harry was his full age everything would fall into place. They'd be a real family. Draco was silently thankful for the anti-hormonal pills, otherwise he would have gotten jealous over Harry and his godfather spending so much time together. "Sev?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Enjoying the book are you?"

Severus threw the book into his desk drawer. "It's entertaining" he drawled, looking anywhere but at Draco, making the blonde laugh. "What?"

"It's cute" Draco grinned. "Did you hear that?"

Severus strained his ears and sure enough there was a shuffling sound in the adjoining classroom. He slowly withdrew his wand from his robes and stood up. "Stay here Draco" he stated in a cool whisper. Draco watched his godfather edge nearer to the adjoining door. The door was thrown open and the next thing he knew Severus was laughing merrily at whatever was in the classroom beyond. Draco got up from his chair and looked over his godfather's shoulder. There, standing on a stool by a kiddie size cauldron, was nine-year-old Harry, covered in black soot and stirring a concoction in his cauldron.

Draco chuckled himself, "Oh Harry, what are you up to?"

Harry wiped soot from his glasses. "Baking"

Severus and Draco looked at one another. "Baking?" they repeated in unison.

Harry nodded, "I'm making cookies for the class"

"In a cauldron?" Severus raised his voice slightly but he was not angry. If anything, he was amused. Harry nodded with a silly grin. "And why are you covered in soot?"

Harry shrugged, "that's what happened when I put the ginger roots in it"

"Um Harry" Draco sat down on the stool beside his tiny boyfriend, "why did you put the ginger roots in the cookies?"

"I thought it would be fun" Harry winked cheekily at Draco. This gave Severus an idea. An evil glint smoldered in his dark eyes.

The class ambled in two-by-two within the hour. They were surprised to see Harry and Draco already there and a large plate of cookies on Severus' desk. They all sat themselves in there chairs, a little frightened about that foreboding plate of cookies. Severus waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the black board. "Get to work!" he barked. The students jumped before bending their heads to write down their instructions for the days potions. As they brewed their potions Harry walked around with the large plate offering everyone a cookie and not moving from the desk until they all took one. Once the plate was empty, Harry skipped to the teacher's desk with a huge grin on his face. Severus lent over to Harry and whispered in his ear, "what exactly was in those cookies, Harry?"

Harry merely grinned wickedly, "you'll see"

**BANG!** Hermione's head turned into that of a giant chipmunk.

**BANG!** Ron's body turned into a spider, making him whimper and whine.

**BANG!** Pansy's body turned into a pug's body, making her hump Blaise's leg.

**BANG!** Neville turned into a budgie.

**BANG!** Crabbe turned into just that. A big fat crab.

Draco fell out of his chair laughing whilst Severus hid his face behind a large textbook. Harry sat gleefully on the end of the teachers desk, swinging his little legs. Severus rose to his feet and coughed to clear his ticklish throat of laughter away. "ALL OF YOU REPORT TO THE INFIRMARY NOW!" the class dispersed to the infirmary leaving a giggling Harry and Draco and a smirking Severus. "Oh, Harry you're so much more fun when you're young" Severus smiled and ruffled Harry's mass of black hair. Harry beamed as Snape swooped into his own rooms to resume his previous marking which he had gotten distracted from since Harry's book was just so amusing.

~000~

Blood swam heavily through her veins. She knew what she had to do. It was obvious. But she would have to bide her time. A few more weeks and everything would go according to her plan. It was perfect. It would be tricky but she knew that she could do it. "Is everything set?" she asked her companion. They were not friends. Far from it.

Her companion nodded. "Definitely" her tone was hushed as her quick hands jotted down notes in the notebook they shared.

"We'll do it for ... leta say another five weeks then?"

"But it's so long!" her associate announced in an angered tone.

"So what?"

She sighed. "Fine. Five weeks. But any longer and I will back out completely"

"No you won't" sneered the first girl.

"Why not?" snapped the second.

"You want him and I want the other one. We want revenge. This is the easiest way to do it"

"Fine" they relapsed into silence. No eye contact was made. No theories voiced. It was a tense silence that hung between them. The first one watched intensely as her companion scribbled more notes down in that hideous handwriting of hers. She sighed. This was the only way that both of them would get even.

~000~

Just before dinner Draco felt people being drawn to him more than usual. This was always a painful time in the day. It was the time when his hormonal pills were wearing off and he was beginning to feel randy. Another dose of the medicine would calm his blood pressure as well as his ... other problem. A hot flush was across his cheeks as he made his way to the infirmary. Making his way down the aisle of beds and into Poppy's office, where his purple pill and glass of water were waiting for him.

He swallowed the pill and several large mouthfuls of water and shuddering as he felt his semi-erection deflate immediately. "That's just depressing every time" he muttered to himself. he rolled his eyes and began making his way back to the great hall for dinner. He. Was. Starving.

"Hi Draco!" Harry waved from the Gryffindor table. He was sitting with the usual group of Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Dean Thomas. Seamus was not there as he was in detention. Draco smiled and waved back.

"Hello there love, did you miss me?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically as Draco sat down next to him. "Mhm, lots and lots!"

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's head, "I miss you too" Harry beamed as they began to eat their dinner. Two pairs of eyes were watching them from a distance. Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end, but paid no attention to it.

Severus watched the two boys like a hawk, trying to make sure that no harm would come to them. Dumbledore was an ignorant old git, if he was letting the Weaslette stay within the school. It made his blood boil. Harry and Draco would have to move into his room during the upcoming holidays. It was the only way he could make sure they were safe. He lent over to whisper to Sirius, "Paddie, make sure you keep an eye on the boys for me"

Sirius cocked an eyebrow and lowered his voice so as not to disturb Remus' enjoyment of the blood pudding he was digging in to. "Why? Where are you going?"

"I need to make some arrangements for over the Christmas holidays" Severus whispered back, "you and Remus are of course invited"

Sirius beamed discreetly at this, "Well thats brilliant, Sev, as long as we get to join in"

Severus smiled, "good. I refuse to let either of them step one foot again in that damned burrow" Sirius frowned but made no comment. He liked the Weasley's, it was just their youngest that was giving the whole family a bad name. He shrugged and turned to Remus to tell him everything when the wolf merely grinned.

"I already know, Paddie"

"How?" Sirius asked in an accusing manner.

Remus tugged his ear, "hyper-sensitive hearing does wonders in a noisy hall" Sirius laughed and held Remus' hand out of sight under the table.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was a dribbly chapter but it will become more intense, I assure you.**


	25. Chapter 25 It Hurts

**The Veela and his Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: It hurts**

**[FIVE WEEKS LATER]**

_(Harry is thirteen-fourteen years old)_

**~000~**

"Have you two done as you were asked?" the dry voice of their master resounded throughout the darkness of the chamber they were in. It smelt of sewage. They both nodded. Their master observed the large purple pills in his palm and promptly cackled. "Oh I wish I could watch it all unfold, but alas I cannot, only you two will get that pleasure. You have both done me proud"

They both inclined their heads. "Thank you Master" they said in unison before they were dismissed with a wave of their masters' hand. Once outside they used a portkey to travel to Hogsmeade and continued on their way back up to the school.

**~D&H's ROOMS~**

Harry winced and choked down his potion. He had begun to complain about growing pains over the fast few days and it was grinding on Draco's nerves. "Jesus, Draco this tastes horrid!" Harry complained for the third day in a row.

Draco slammed his textbook shut, "For Merlin's sake Harry! Of course it tastes bad, Harry, but what do you want me to do about it? Not give it to you? Well go on then! Don't take it next time and see if I care!" Harry stared across the sofa at the blonde who was normally so calm and collected. He was so stunned. He had never snapped at Harry like that before. Harry opened his mouth to apologize but Draco cut across him. "No Harry! It's always about you! Harry this and Harry that. What about me, the guy who's looking after you? Does anyone ask how I feel? Does anyone care what a strain its been looking after you since you were a little baby? No! I'm just a robot! So if you don't mind, this robot is going to recharge so stay the hell away from me!"

Harry felt his bottom lip tremble his eyes watering. His limbs shook with an array of emotions. "FINE!" he yelled, stumbling up from the sofa and staggering out of the portrait hole of their rooms. Draco watched as Harry ran out of their rooms. He felt the anger run out of him to be replaced with panic and confusion. Why had he lashed out like that? He had never done that to Harry before and it scared him a lot. He had been taking his pills regularly. What was wrong with him? Maybe he had had a bad day? Perhaps he needed some sleep? Yeah that would be good. Harry had probably run off to Hermione. He'd be fine.

**~GRYFFINDOR TOWER~**

"OPEN UP! OPEN UP! OPEN UP!" came the heartbreaking yells on the other side of the portrait hole. Whilst the Fat Lady began admonishing the young lad, Hermione pushed the painting open and was faced with armfuls of a sobbing thirteen-year-old Harry.

"Oh Harry love what is wrong?" she asked softly, her hand running through black locks.

"D-Draco w-was ... he s-shouted!"

Hermione frowned in concern. Draco had never done that with the de-aged Harry before. Something was wrong. "Come on in and tell me what happened" Harry obliged and soon his torturous tail unwound.

"I've never seen him l-like that before" Harry wiped at his wet cheeks.

Hermione rubbed the sobbing boys back and rocked back and forth. "It's okay sweetheart he probably has had a bad day" Harry sobbed against her shoulder. "Come on, you calm down and I'll make you some hot chocolate, okay? And when you are calm, we'll go back to see Draco, okay?" Harry nodded as he settled on the plus red fabric sofa, the warmth of the fire warming his dark mood. Soon Hermione returned with two hot mugs of hot chocolate. It tasted lovely. It instantly calmed Harry down though his cheeks were still glowing bright pink.

"What do you think is wrong with Draco?" Harry asked meekly.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I honestly think he may be at the end of his tether. I mean we do have exams on the way don't we?" Harry nodded and took another small sip of his drink. "Well then if that is all it is then perhaps it would have been good for him to be on his own now. Maybe he has calmed down"

Harry didn't look up at her. "Well ... w-what if he hasn't calmed down?"

Hermione looked down into the innocent green eyes of her tiny best friend. She drew him to her chest and hugged him. "You'll stay here. Ron and I will bring blankets and pillows down into the common room and have a little sleep over. How does that sound?"

Harry flushed slightly. "I've never been to a sleepover before"

Hermione smiled sweetly, "well there you go. There is always a silver lining, isn't there?"

Harry nodded and happily drank the remainder of his hot chocolate. "Thank you 'Mione, you made me feels loads better"

"I'm glad I could help" she stood up and spelled the mugs away. She extended her hand towards Harry as he slid off of the sofa. He barely reached her shoulders. He was too small for a thirteen going on fourteen-the-next-day year old. "Come on then, lets go and see Draco"

Harry hesitated. He was still sure that something bad was going to happen. The feeling had not left him for almost five years now. He swallowed thickly before sliding his hand into Hermione's. "O-okay"

**~D&H's ROOMS~**

Draco felt as though his head was spinning. He stumbled into furniture and his cheeks flushed red as he breathed heavily. Each piece of furniture he grabbed his knuckles flashed white with his grip. It hurt. There was a boiling feeling in his stomach that descended to his groin. This frightened him. He had not been horny for weeks. Were the pills suddenly deffective? They couldn't be. Poppy had arranged his medication herself with Snape there every step of the way. Neither were out to get him, he knew that, so what was wrong?

"Help me ... for the love of Merlin ..." he collapsed onto his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He coudln't let Harry come home to him like this. If he was horny he needed to sort himself out. Quickly.

He unfastened his school trousers and stared down at his red throbbing penis. He wrapped his hand around it and harshly began to wank. Sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down his neck. Veins rose up and throbbed all over his skin. His normally whitte skin was pink and wet. His blonde hair looked at though he had clawed at his for hours.

Half-way through the most painful physical 'pleasure' he had ever endured, Draco felt something stab into the flesh of his shaft. "Fuck!" he cursed as he stopped, promptly deflated, and stared with wide eyes at his fingernails. Or what were meant to be his fingernails. In their pleace were long pointed ebony claws. His heart froze. He need to regain control. He couldn't be caught like this.

Standing from the bed he hobbled from drawer to drawer, pulling them out of their confined spaced in search for a vial or Snape's potion that would help him gain control. He knew he should only take it during the heat cycles but-

He froze, hand gripped around a small vial or pearly blue liquid. What was the date? He stormed into the small kitchenette and looked long and hard at the calender. He frowned. There was nothing. Could this be a side-effect from his pills? Was something wrong with them? "Shit" he snarled. He needed to talk to Snape. If his medication had been tampered with, he and Harry were in trouble.

"Here we go Harry" Hermione smiled as she came face-to-face with the portrait hole. "Are you ready?" Harry nodded as Hermione recited the password and they stepped up into the rooms. The mess she had seen on the other side was terrible. "What on Earth has happened?" she exclaimed.

Draco emerged from the kitchenette, looking like he had been beaten up. "Hermione ... help me ..." he collapsed to his knees, sobbing.

Hermione rushed over and tried to talk to the blonde. "Draco what's wrong? Come on tell me"

"I think ... someone ..."

"What Draco?"

"I think someone muddled with my medication!" he wept in anguish.

Hermione frowned, "Draco don't be silly. You're only stressed that's all. Come on lets get you dressed for bed and get a calming drought inside of you" Draco eyed Hermione. He knew her theory could be right but there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head. He knew something wasn't right. He knew it in his gut. But the young witch was insistent and within a few minutes Draco was in his pyjamas and being ushered into bed. The sheets were cool. Hermione played mother as she returned to dress Harry and put him to bed too. Once both boys' were in bed she turned on her heel and left. The private rooms were quiet and cool.

Harry shifted back and forth in his single bed. The growing pains had started. It made his sweat and writhe in his tangled sheets. He was whimpering by the time his clock bleeped 1o'clock in the morning. He needed someone to wrap their arms around his waist and tell him that everything would be fine. So far, no one was. It made him feel abandoned. He needed someone to hold him. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes in frustration. He needed Draco. That's what he needed. Would he be allowed to crawl into the blondes bed? He had been so irate that evening. Would he reject Harry from his room? Should he take the risk?

Draco felt a lot calmer now and was in the throngs of a pleasant sleep when the vague sound of a floorboard creaking pulled him back to semi-consciousness. He turned onto his other side, convinced it was just his imagination. Or the castle itself. After all it was an ancient lump of rock. Perhaps things creaked in the night. He pushed it to the back of his mind. He settled down to sleep again. Another creak, louder this time, alerted him that he was not alone. Ever so slowly he slid his hand under his pillow to retrieve his wand.

Harry edged a little closer towards Draco's bed. The blonde was sleeping in a strange position. He pressed his lips together to suppress his heavy, erratic breathing. He was beginning to sweat.

Draco's fingers clenched around the cool wood of his wand. His nerves were rattling. He whipped around, wand aloft, a stunning curse on the tip of his tongue. He froze, sweating and scared as he recognized Harry's figure in the doorway. "H-Harry! What the hell are you doing sneaking around like that? I could have blown your head off!" Harry knew this was a bad idea. He turned to leave. "Harry, wait. I'm sorry, you just scared me"

Harry stood in the doorway unsure of whether he should leave or advance into the room. "I didn't mean to"

Draco relaxed, shoving his wand back under his pillow and rubbing his hand over his face. "Never mind, what's gotten you up at this hour?"

"Growing pains" Harry stated meekly.

Draco sighed and was reminded brutally of that evening. He sighed. "Wanna spend the night with me, love?" That one word, 'love', was all it took for Harry to dive onto Draco's bed. Draco smiled weakly and crawled underneath the covers with his small boyfriend. A few more weeks until Harry was his fall age again.

Harry smiled to himself as he neared the land of nod, as Draco's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. "I'm sorry for being angry at you earlier Harry" Draco started feeling a little shaken, "I don't know what is coming over me"

"Hermione said it was stress" Harry stated meekly.

"I know she did but even so I will try to not snap at you again, alright?" Harry nodded and then screwed his body up ito a tight ball against Draco's chest. "Hey, hun, what's wrong?"

"G-growing pains" Harry whimpered.

Draco sympathised with the young teen. He really did. He pulled the younger boy to his chest and stroked his hair lovingly. "It'll be alright sweetheart, just sleep through it okay?" Harry nodded and ground his teeth together.

Draco was fairing no better. He wanted to feel the rush of blood through his veins as he licked Harry's skin, he wanted to bury himself within his boyfriend and make hot passionate love with him. He jerked away slightly when he felt his erection grow and pulsate between his body and Harry's. What the Hell was wrong with him? All his blood was travelling south. He couldn't do that to Harry! He twisted and turned and ignored the heated growl in the back of his mind urging him to slide his hand into Harry's pyjama bottoms. He ripped his hand away when he felt the coolness of Harry's bare buttocks beneath his fingertips. "I have to get out of here" he breathed, thankful that Harry had fallen asleep so fast. Sweat was dribbling all over his body. He needed help.

He stumbled, shirtless, out into the corridor. He turned to face the pixie in the portrait. "P-please ..." he whimpered, wrestling with his inner-veela. "Don't let me in under any circumstance! Do you understand? Not even if I scream, thrash and beg, you are NOT to let ME in!" and without another word he attemped to flee, but before he could he fell paralysed to the floor. Stunned.

Before the portrait closed in on the private rooms, two lone figures slipped from the shadows and slipped inside, dragging a stunned Draco Malfoy along with them.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know it was short but never fear, the next chapter will make up for the entire cliff-hanger!**


	26. Chapter 26 A deadly combination

**The Veela and his Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: A deadly combination**

Draco growled against the gag and restraints that were magically binding him to a straight backed wooden chair. The chords tying him up were slicing into his skin, drawing blood. He looked up at his captors and sneered as best as he could. How dare they do this to him? A bolt of fear pierced his heart. What exactly did they intend to do with him? What about Harry asleep in the next room? Fear paralysed his vocal chords.

"Now Draco I expect you're wondering what we're going to do with you" stated a sickly voice he recognised only too well. Pansy. He should have known she was in this somewhere. This would not end well.

"Of course he is" stated another sickening voice, a little iritably. A flash of red hair was all he needed to know who it was. Ginny. His heart soared with hatred. "What we want Draco is to play a little game with you and Harry" she bent down to look him in the eyes and pulld a small clump of his hairs out, "you like games don't you?" Draco glared at her.

Pansy snickered. "It's a good thing the potion is ready now" she stated whilst pulling a few vials out of her robe pockets. "Who shall do the deed?"

Ginny glared at Pansy, "we discussed this!" she snapped, "I'll take care of Harry. In the meantime tie me as tightly to the chair next to Draco" Pansy rolled her eyes but continued to do as she was told. Soon Ginny was fastened painfully beside Draco. Draco frowned. He had assumed the ripping his hair out and the potion meant only one thing. Polyjuice potion. But it appears his assumptions were wrong. Pansy pinched out a few red strands of ginny's hair. By this point one vial had Draco's hair in it, whilst the other had Ginny's. They seemed to fizz.

Pansy placed the vial with the blonde hair to Ginny's lips, before mirroring the action with Draco, only he had to drink the redheads hair. It made him want to puke, and not only because the potion tasted vile. What sort of potion was this?

Pansy smirked down at she watched the transformation take place. It was not necessarily a physical change, it was more of a wispy strand of pale pink and blue light radiating from each of the teenagers head, knotting overhead, and piercing through the scalp of their neighbour. Draco gasped and smirked as he examined himself however when he opened his mouth it was Ginny's voice that spoke out. "Well at least we know that it worked, eh Pans?"

Pansy nodded and stepped forward to unfasten the bindings around Draco's body. She heaved a sigh. "Well, go and do what you have to do. Just - don't ever tell me what you _actually _did in there" she ended with a disgusted tone in her voice.

Ginny nodded, not used to the shield of blonde lashes around her eyes, as she disappeared into the bedroom. Pansy turned to Draco who was imprisoned, temporarily, in the redheads body. Pansy had to admit that Draco's dark scowl did not belong on the redheads features. She sighed. By the end of the night it would all be over and she could move on with her life. She hoped.

~000~

Harry had been sound asleep up to the point where he heard the door creak open and realised that the spot beside him on the mattress was cold. He shivered. Where was Draco? He shook his head and rationalised that he had probably just popped into the bathroom. He smiled to himself as he felt the mattress dip with the weight of Draco's body. The swirling strawberry scent of his skin filled Harry's nostrils. He sighed and smiled deeper into his pillow. "Where were you Draco?"

"Bathroom" came the shuddering breath, it sounded vaguely different to Harry but he dismissed it as a side-effect of sleep.

"Okay" Harry hummed as he felt Draco's breath crawl over his skin. It tickled. Harry squirmed and giggled, stretching his legs out edging underneath Draco's body. In the dim light Harry was able to decipher a pale of strong, thin arms leaning on either side of his shoulders. He frowned but assumed that this was a new way of cuddling Draco was trying. He did not mind. With Draco he felt safe.

Draco's hands ran down his back and massaged his shoulders deeply, making Harry feel a hot feeling in the pit of his stomach. Harry shivered in a way he was not familiar with. His Growing pains were dim by this point. It was probably just after midnight. "D-Draco that feels so ni-i-ce!" Harry moaned, burying his face into the pillows.

Ginny smirked as she continued to massage Harry's loosening shoulder muscles. He was enjoying this. Draco's erect penis rubbed against Harry's buttocks through his pyjama bottoms. Ginny bit down on Draco's lip. She had no idea why but she was enjoying rubbing Draco's erection of Harry. It felt sensational. "Harry ..." she breathed, keeping her voice as husky as she possible could.

_It was now or never._

Harry's eyes widened in fear, his fingers digging into the mattress as he felt his pyjama bottoms stripped from his body. What was Draco doing? He felt Draco's well manicured nails dig deeply into the flesh of his thighs. He squirmed as much as he could. "Draco! What are you ... why are you ...?"

Draco pinned him down by his arms, slamming Harry's head into the suddenly hardening mattress. Harry felt tears burn in his eyes.

_Oh no! Please not this again! I was BAD just like Uncle Vernon said I was!_

His butt cheeks were pried apart and without any warning something thick, dry and hard practically shattered his pelvic bone as he was brutally raped but the man he had grown to love and to trust. He tried to scream and burst his lungs and kick but all his attempts were in vain as Draco's hot and heavy body pummelled and abused his small body. He wept loudly and tightened his muscles and clawing his way up the mattress, trying to free himself from the probing erection.

Almost as soon as it started, it was over. The mattress elevated as Draco left the room. Harry was left abandoned, naked, and weeping into the mattress.

~000~

Draco was still thrashing in Ginny's bound body, cursing against the gag Pansy had shoved deeply into his mouth. Soon the sound of a bedroom door slamming shut alerted them. Ginny had finished what the two of them had planned. Draco's heart clenched in fear. What had they done to Harry? He struggled in Ginny's weak body against the taut bindings.

Ginny glared down at her bound body and sighed. "Let him go, Pansy, and lets get out of here"

Pansy nodded mutely. She had not said much all evening. She flicked her wand and the bindings went slack and slid to the floor. Before Draco could speak Ginny whipped her wand and placed a silencing charm on him. Draco glared at both of the witches all the while his mind was on if Harry was alright or not. Pansy handed Ginny a vial and shoved one into Draco's mouth. Both swallowed.

3...

Draco felt his stomach boiling with an intense heat ...

2...

Ginny screwed her eyes up and clenched her fists ...

1...

Draco opened his eyes. He was on the floor of the living room. How had he gotten there? The memories smashed into his feeble mind and caused him to groan and hiss. His eyes snapped open. Harry. Where was Harry? The bedroom! Scrambling clumsily to his feet he bolted to the bedroom and through the door open.

"Harry?" he asked the lump of blankets on his bed. There was no reply. He had assumed as much, despite the fact that he had no idea what Ginny had done to him. He cautiously crossed the room and sat on the very edge of the bed. "Harry listen to me, please?" He sighed as the small lump under the blankets did not respond. "Harry-?" he pulled the covers back and felt his heart stop.

Harry was gone.

~000~

The cold morning light filtered into the hallways as a lithen figure hobbled limply through the castle. He whimpered as he felt blood pool in the bottom of his boxers, his cold feet were stinging and numbing with the frozen flagstones underfoot. Tears were spilling down his eyes and his thick black lashes were sticking together. All he could think about was 'why'? Why had this happened to him? Again. He didn't really know where he was going. But it got colder and colder the deeper down in the castle he got.

Severus Snape was finally finished with his restless sleeping. He had kept tossing and turning and then a jolt of magic and spiked him awake. He felt groggy and lethargic as he eased himself out of bed and cast _'tempus_'. It was 3:03 in the morning. He decided to get himself a pepper-up potion and then make himself some tea. "Damn castle" he sneered as the warmth of the kettle began to gather momentum.

Knock ... knock ... knock ...

Severus frowned. Who could possibly be knocking at his door at this time of the morning. He grimaced. "I swear to God if that is any of the other professors I'll kill them" He opened the door to find a small dark-haired teen shifting from foot-to-foot. "Harry ... what are you doing down here this late?"

Harry sniffled and fresh tears ran down his cheeks. "I ... Draco ... he ..."

Severus escorted Harry inside and made him comfortable on the sofa. He quickly fed the young boy a calming drought and soon the little love was asleep on the sofa. He sat beside the younger boy patiently, watching him sleep. Something had bothered him to a great extent to get him to run away from Draco ... but what? Twitching his lip, he drew his wand out from his pyjama bottom pocket and placed the tip gently to Harry's temple. Easing himself off of the sofa so as not to disturb his young charge, he went over to his pensieve.

He dipped his face into the water and watched the scene play out before him. He was filled with pure rage when he realized something. The voice ... it was not Draco's ... but then ... whose?

~000~

**BANG!**

Hermione rolled over in the four-poster-bed she was sharing with her boyfriend. She groaned and buried her face against Ron's chest.

**BANG!**

She eased herself into a sitting position, smiling tiredly as Ron continued to snore lightly in his sleep. A herd of hippogriffs would not wake him up.

**BANG!**

"Who on earth could that be at this hour?" she whined as she slipped out of the boys' dorm and stumbled down the staircase. The Gryffindor common room was deserted. She frowned, hugging her arms tighter against her body in the cold early morning chill.

"_OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR YOU FAT HAG!_" screamed an angered voice from the other side of the portrait hole. Hermione jumped at the sudden break of silence.

She frowned as she crossed the dark common room and pushed the portrait open. She was shocked to see Draco outside in only his pyjama bottoms. She was even more shocked to see him _without _Harry. "Draco ... w-whats wrong? And where is Harry?"

Draco's watery eyes saddened more with grief. "I had hoped you would know"

She shook her head. "Last time I saw him was this afternoon, with you"

He nodded, figuring as much. He sighed dishearteningly. "Where could he be?"

"Draco ... what happened? Why would he run away from you of all people?"

Draco fixed her with a steady eye, "that's what I want to find out"

Hermione eyes his up and down, noting his disheveled blonde hair, eyes red and puffy from crying, and oddly enough, red marks indented into his skin. "Draco -what happened to you?"

Draco sighed, his shoulders deflating as he looked down at the floor. "May I come in and tell you?"

Hermione shook herself out of her stupor, "of course" she wheeled him in and pulled the portrait shut. The fire inside the common room was blazing a heavy, comforting glow. Draco was thankful of the warmth it produced. Hermione sat down next to him. "Now tell me what happened this evening"

Draco didn't really know where to begin, so he decided to start from when he had been woken up in bed. Hermione listened intently. Her eyes grew wide with shock and her jaw clenched in pure anger. Draco had barely seen the brunette get so angry. She had even started pacing, which he knew from Ron and Harry that when Hermione paced, it meant the world was about to explode. "HOW DARE SHE!" she finally exploded.

Draco jumped slightly but remained silent. "Hermione our main priority right now is to find Harry"

Hermione nodded, "but Ginny will not get away with this!"

Draco nodded, "of course!" he growled, "how about ... you and Ron deal with Ginny and I'll go and look for Harry" Hermione looked up at his with a cocked eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak when ...

"DRACO MALFOY YOU ARE HEREBY EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!" exclaimed a shrill voice that belong to none other than Professor McGonagol.

Hermione and Draco looked at one another with wide worried eyes. "But Professor I-"

"LEAVE! HOW DARE YOU RAPE A MINOR!"

"PROFESSOR IT WAS NOT HIM!" Hermione screamed, stepping in between the elderly woman and the blonde teen. Then her eyes narrowed at the old woman. "Who- who told you?"

The woman sniffed haughtily, "it was Pansy Parkinson and Ginerva Weasley. They said they heard the screaming"

Hermione sneered, "and what were they doing out of bed way after hours?"

McGonagol sighed and rolled her eyes. "Heads office at nine in the morning. Bring Weasley. In the meantime, find Potter. Got it?"

Both students nodded as the woman swept out of Gryffindor tower. They looked at one another. Where would they start looking for little Harry?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a while but I am re-writing coursework which murders so ... I hope you enjoyed!**


	27. Chapter 27 The Truth is Out

**The Veela and his Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The truth is out**

Severus glowered from his position slouched low in the chair on a curve from the Headteacher's desk. They were all sitting in a large circle in the circular office. Two chairs were positioned in the center of the circle. Remus and Sirius had been dragged out of bed three hours before their alarm had went off, just like Severus himself. They were all bleary-eyed and tired, yawing and rubbing their eyes. Hermione, Ron, and Draco made up a small part of the circle, Harry squirmed in the chair closest to Dumbledore and away from Draco. This concerned Severus. McGonagol entered through the door escorting Pansy and Ginny. Severus cocked an eyebrow. Things were about to get very interesting.

Once everyone was seated Dumbledore surveyed everyone in the room. "Now I know it is extremely early for all of you but I want this problem resolved NOW!" he rubbed his un-twinkling eyes. He turned his attention to fourteen-year-old Harry. "Harry can you please tell me what happened to you last night?"

Harry shifted, "D-Draco ... did things to me ... bad things ... things that my Uncle did to me"

A sharp in take of breath was heard from some of the occupants in the room. Sirius glared at Draco, Severus glared at Sirius for glaring at Draco, and Remus glared at Severus for glaring at Sirius for glaring at Draco. Hermione's eyes watered as she knew the truth. Ron seethed and was on the verge of lunging at the blonde. Pansy and Ginny acted as though they were disgusted with Draco's audacity. Dumbledore looked at Harry, "Harry, do you not trust Draco anymore?"

Everyone was surprised that Harry hesitated and looked down at his slippers. "Um ... well I-"

"HARRY ARE YOU SERIOUS?" yelled Ron and Ginny in unison, their faces glowing red. Harry looked at them with teary eyes. He hated people yelling at or near him.

Ron looked over at the de-aged teen, "mate, he raped you" Harry winced, "he has to go to prison" Draco blanched but remained silent. "See!" Ron accused pointing at Draco, "he does not even deny it!"

Draco sighed in defeat. "You're right, Weasley, I won't deny it. Because if you look at Harry's memories ... you'll see my body raping his"

"YOU GIT" raged Sirius and Ron. Hermione and Remus lept up to restrain the seething Gryffindors.

"QUIET!" roared Dumbledore. The two seething Gryffindor's forced themselves to sit back in their seats, glaring heatedly at the blonde.

Severus broke the silence. "What about in your memories Draco? What do they look like?"

Draco looked up into his godfather's eyes and felt hope in his chest. His grey eyes flickered to the Weaslette and Pug-face. Their expressions were pale and worried. He swallowed. "I'm not sure, sir. Would you all like to look?"

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" Ron sneered. "It's clear he did it. He just admitted it himself!"

"Actually" Remus piped up, "Draco said his body was raping Harry, not that he himself was doing the raping"

Sirius frowned. "So ... it was someone else?"

Remus shrugged, "I don't know do I? I am merely stating what I heard, plus we are wizards. We cannot rule out the possibility that someone would want to frame Draco"

Pansy snorted, "oh yeah someone wants to frame a poof"

"Shut your mouth pug-face!" Draco sneered aggressively.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Professor Dumbledore ... I think we should interview everyone with veritaserum before poking around in Draco's private thoughts"

"You can't" Ginny stated a little smugly, "I'm underage"

"So is Harry" Sirius objected.

Dumbledore waved his hands for silence. "Under rape circumstances age is not an issue. As for Harry I do not think he needs to be questioned any further. Sirius, Remus? Could you please escort Harry to your quarters for the remainder of the day" Remus and Sirius nodded and with a great amount of coaxing managed to get Harry off his chair and out of the circular office to their own private quarters. Dumbledore eyes them all. "We shall go in alphabetical order. Hermione Granger" She willingly stepped forward. Dumbledore handed her the small vial. She popped the cork and swallowed it gracefully. "Now, what is your name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger"

"Where were you last night?"

"In the Gryffindor's boys dorms with Ron"

"When did you find out about the rape?"

"A few minutes before McGonagol came in and dragged us here"

"Very well" Dumbledore stated, "you may go and wait outside" Hermione inclined her head, stood, and walked out of the office. "Draco Malfoy"

Draco could feel the burn of Ron, Ginny and Pansy's eyes on the back of his head as he seated himself opposite from the headmaster. He took his vial and drank. "What is your name?"

"Draco Abraxas Lucius Malfoy"

"Where were you last night?"

"I went to bed with Harry. He was sleeping in my bed because of a nightmare. I heard a noise in the living room and went to check it out where I found Weasley and Parkinson. They bound me to a chair and fed me a potion. Next thing I knew was in Weasley's body and still bound to the chair. She was in my own and disappeared into my room. I can only assume that she raped Harry in my body"

"HE'S LYING!" shrieked Pansy, Ron, and Ginny.

Dumbledore raised his hands calmly for silence. "You may go outside and wait Draco"

Draco nodded and hurriedly left the office. He could not handle any of this anymore. "Draco" Hermione stood up as he rushed past to sulk at the end of the corridor. "Draco whats wrong?"

"This whole mess is wrong Hermione! They tampered with me meds, my hormones were going crazy! I was nearing the end of my heat cycle! There's a major chance that ... that Harry is ..." Draco could not finish his sentence. He collapsed to the floor, tears running from his eyes.

"You're worried that he might be pregnant, aren't you?" Hermione asked softly as she slid down to sit against the wall beside Draco. The blonde nodded. Hermione took his hand in her own and stroked his knuckled softly. "Come on Draco, even if he is you're still the father. You will hopefully be able to make amends with Harry once Dumbledore sorts everything out"

"Somehow that is not very reassuring" Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Hermione allowed Draco to rest his head against her shoulder. "Harry loves you. He will forgive you."

"There's another thing I'm worried about" Draco stated after a few moments of silence. Hermione waited for him to continue. "Harry is still fourteen. If's he is pregnant will the aging potion affect the baby too, should he be pregnant?"

Hermione frowned. "I ... I don't know"

Draco must have fallen asleep because he was roused awake by Hermione nudging his shoulder. "Draco wake up. Come on, Poppy has sorted out some new medication for you" Draco groaned and closed his eyes against the glare of the torchlight's. He was slowly being drained of his energy. Hermione took his limp hand and helped him to his feet. She hugged his shoulders as they walked along the echoing corridor, all the while they both desperately wanted to know what was going on inside Dumbledore's office.

~000~

Harry sat on the sofa, hands in his lap, eyes downcast and not touching the small meal of an early breakfast that Remus had prepared for him. It broke Remus' heart and Sirius could not bear it. They sat down either side of Harry. "Pup" Harry looked up at Sirius. "Draco will be put in jail for what he did to you"

"But-" Harry started but clamped his mouth shut.

Remus frowned, "no, what were you going to say Harry? You can tell us, we won't be mad"

Harry shifted slightly. "It -when I was being raped- it didn't feel like ... Draco"

Sirius scoffed. "What do you mean it didn't feel like Draco?"

"Whoever it was ... they were rough ... they were horrible ... it hurt too much ... Draco would not hurt me and if he did he would have apologized straight after"

"He has a point" Remus said softly.

Sirius looked down at the two people he loved most in the world. He sighed, "Well I guess we'll have to see what Dumbledore comes out with then"

Remus nodded, "now I know someone who would just love some pancakes and syrup" Harry smiled up at Remus. Even though he wasn't a kid anymore he would always love his pancakes and syrup.

~000~

Poppy was running tests over Draco's body as the large purple pill digested into his system. She was frowning a lot as she ran her wand over him. Hermione was sitting beside him in the chair beside the hospital bed. Hermione looked up at the blonde and felt her heart shiver. what a mess they had all gotten tangled up in, and all because Dumbledore could not believe what Ginny had done was out of spite. He believed way too much in that second chances crap. She stroked his wrist. "It'll be alright, right Poppy?"

The medi-witch frowned. "These tests are all coming up inconclusive" she furrowed her brow.

Hermione frowned, "but that is not possible"

Poppy merely shrugged, "that is what I am trying to find out Miss. Granger"

Severus came into the infirmary and frowned, "why is Draco having tests run on him?"

Hermione ran a hand through her bushy hair, "apparently the tests being run on Draco to determine whether or not he raped Harry is inconclusive possbily because of some undecipherable defect with his body"

Severus frowned, "a defect? Either a potion or a curse embedded into his body. That's my guess"

Poppy nodded, "now we just have to detect which way to get rid of it. Let's just hope that the pensieve is enough and that this will not be a problem" Severus nodded in agreement. Hermione looked down at the floor. Severus sighed, "I suppose there is nothing left to do but wait" he scanned the faces of the trio in front of him. "I am going to go and check on Harry, by the way Dumbledore wants to meet everyone in his office after dinner" Hermione and Draco nodded in confirmation and watched as Severus made his leave.

All the way up to the fifth floor Severus was dreading a confrontation with Black and Lupin. Most of all he dreaded looking down into Harry's eyes that would plead him "why?" Why had he not helped him? Why had his godson raped him? He didn't know if he could face it, but he knew he had to. The walk would do him good. He was, by this point, facing the portrait that masked the entrance to Sirius and Remus' quarters. Straightening his back he knocked on the door.

"Come in" called Sirius' voice from the other side.

Severus walked into the room and was surprised that he felt to tension in the air. "I just came to see how Harry was holding up"

"Well thanks to Remy and his magic pancakes, Harry is looking a lot happier" Sirius stated, though he was struggling with the emotion in his voice. Severus understood. He'd feel the same way if anything had happened to Draco. Sirius looked up at the potions master, "any word from Dumbledore yet?"

"He would like us all to meet him in his office after dinner" Sirius nodded as Remus walked into the room with Harry. "How are you feeling Harry?"

Harry shrugged "bored. And hungry. When is dinner?"

"Another hour and a half" Severus stated matter-of-factly. "Will you be joining your fellow Gryffindors?"

Harry nodded meekly though the Gryffindor's felt a little like strangers especially as Ginny was a Gryffindor. "Actually ... could I sit at Ravenclaw today?"

All three adults looked surprised. "Who do you know in Ravenclaw?"

"Luna" Harry grinned brightly.

Remus ruffled Harry's hair causing Harry to pull a face. "That's settled then. We'll owl Luna and get her to pick you up for dinner" Harry smiled brightly. Sirius cracked a grin as did Remus. Severus gave the trio a one-over and, satisfied that they were content, departed to his own quarters for a much needed nap before dinner.

~000~

Luna arrived just before seven that evening to collect Harry for dinner at the Ravenclaw table. When he opened the door to her, he grinned widely and hugged her, "Hi Luna!"

She smiled and ruffled his hair, "hi squirt, you hungry?"

Harry stuck his tongue out but grinned, "yeah lets go!" Luna took his hand and they made their way down to the hall. Voices stopped, and eyes turned as Luna strode into the hall without noticing anything. Harry shivered but remained close to Luna and did his best to ignore the redness of Ron's face, the hurt in Hermione's eyes and the pang in his heart of Draco's absence. Harry shuddered again and turned his attention down to his food. He was dreading going back to the old man's office.

Draco on the other hand was calm however he was mentally clawing his brains out as he stared a hole through the cold, grey brick wall. He was dreading going to Dumbledore's once dinner was over. He was afraid that he'd be prosecuted for "raping Harry". The phrase was still sending shivers up and down his spine. How dare the Weaslette do that to his precious love. He sighed. This could only get better.

8pm and the entrance hall was crammed with students milling to their respective dorms except for the nine people who had to report to Dumbledore. They all eyed one another with gradually growing disgrace. With a silent agreement they turned and followed the two ex-marauders and Severus up the main staircase to the fifth floor.

"Enter" Dumbledore's voice resounded throughout his office on the other side of the door. The nine people shuffled into the office and sat in the semi-circle of chairs, facing the large, imposing desk. "Glad you could all make it" Dumbledore stated grimly. Auror Shacklebolt stood stiffly beside his desk, hands clasped behind his back. "Now, Auror Shacklebolt has looked into the pensieve administered to us by Professor Snape" a look passed between the work colleagues. "And it is my duty to inform you all that ..."

Hermione gripped her palms tighter so that her nails dug crevices into her palms.

Ron was about to burst from too much blood in his head.

Ginny and Pansy exchanged the subtlest look of panic.

Sirius gripped Remus' hand tightly.

Severus cocked a sleek black eyebrow.

And Draco ... did nothing.

"...Draco Malfoy is innocent"

"WHAT?" roared Pansy, Ron and Ginny.

Dumbledore rolled his eyes. "Severus was right. We checked Draco's memories. It was a classic body-switching potion which is why Poppy's tests came up inconclusive. The potion was still in his system. But his memories does conclude that it was in fact Miss. Parkinson and Miss. Weasley were at fault and will hereby be expelled from the school and placed under house arrest for the remainder of the year"

The next half an hour consisted of screams as Ginny and Pansy were escorted outside by Shacklebolt. Ron and Hermione were arguing about Ron's loyalty for his sister and his best friend. Remus and Sirius were discussing how Sirius should learn to trust Severus. It was a while before Dumbledore spoke up again. "Draco, what's wrong?" Everything went silent as all eyes turned on the blonde who had not rejoiced at having his name cleared as most would have expected. He sighed and scanned the faces of everyone looking at him. "Aren't you happy to have the truth come out?"

"Of course I am" he snapped. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "But that's just it isn't it? Who would ever believe me, son of Lucius Malfoy known Death eater, A Slytherin" he leered at Ron and Sirius, "a veela. Who would believe me? Ha! And most importantly who would believe the word of a fourteen year old boy who is under enough pressure to kill anyone via stress" his voice had grown by this point making everyone in the room look guilty.

"I knew it wasn't you" Harry stated shyly.

Draco turned to look at him, "I know you did, love, but that's not my point" he bent down and stroked Harry's hair out of his eyes. "The point is that none of the people in this room believed that I loved you enough, to not take precautions whilst you're in this predicament, and do those things to you. I love you. But until they can accept that completely ... I need time to think things through"

Draco stood up and made for the door. "No Draco please" Harry started to weep, thick heavy tears, "Please! Don't do this! I don't care what they think!" Draco's blonde head disappeared. Harry hopped off of his chair and ran for the door, "Draco! Draco!" he stopped in the corridor, trying to figure out where Draco had gone. He did not notice Severus, Sirius and Remus come up behind him as he collapsed to the flagstones. "Draco" was the last whisper he breathed before he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**A/N: the updates are getting worse I know, and I am sorry, but I hope the story-line makes up for it :S**


	28. Chapter 28 A split second decision

**The Veela and his Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: A split second decision**

Everything was calm now. Ginny and Pansy were gone, Harry was not yet showing any signs of being pregnant however it was still a possibility, and as for Draco no one knew exactly where he was. He had departed a few days after the trial in Dumbledore's office. Snape had taken him back to his own private house on the outskirts of London and he showed no signs of returning before the holidays. Harry was staying in Remus and Sirius' quarters now, having found it too stressful in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by the bloody colors that reminded him too much of Ginny's hair. He was content in his room at Remus'.

Harry was now awaiting his next dose of potion that would make him his correct age. For now he was still in his fifteen-year-old body. He constantly thought of Draco and every time he did, his stomach knotted and made him feel the urge to throw up. Remus of course was worried, like any father-figure would be. However every time he passed Harry his nose twitched and a blush crawled onto his cheeks. Harry wanted to ask him what was wrong, but decided he didn't want to know. Not yet at least. He was still too depressed of Draco's sudden, unannounced barely spoke to anyone. Hermione was always shooting him worried glances and it irked him. Ron threw him sympathetic glances but all Harry really needed was Draco. He pushed his dinner plate away from him in a disgruntled manner. Hermione looked up. "Harry you really should eat something"

He shot he an emotionless look before sighing, "No, I'm not hungry. I'll see you later I'm going to bed" Hermione was about to protest but Harry was already walking away, out of the Great Hall doors. As soon as the doors closed behind him, Harry turned to mount to stairs two at a time. But he wasn't going to bed. Instead he stopped in at Gryffindor Tower and grabbed the letter he had written and hidden there a few days earlier. Now he was positive he had to send the letter. There was no way around it.

It was time.

~000~

Draco stirred at the morning broke cold and silent the next day. He had fallen asleep in a light grey cashmere sweater and a pair of black tracksuit bottoms that he had borrowed from his Godfather. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. His bed felt awfully empty and lonely without Harry curled up against his chest. He sighed mournfully. He reached over for a photograph on his bedside table. It was an animated photograph of himself and Harry before the de-aging incident; they were cuddled together in bed, Draco reading the paper with Harry curled underneath his arm, an arm draped over his waist. He clutched it to his chest. "Oh God how I miss you" A single tear fell from his eyes.

He rubbed at his eyes and looked around the bleary room. He felt sticky and grimy. Snape's house was gloomy at various times of the day. Especially midday. He groaned and decided to take a shower. The hot water ran over his unusually frozen limbs and made him hiss under the scolding spray. He didn't move out from under it thought. He needed a knock back into reality. He lathered his body, gazing longingly at the cold tiled wall beside him. Droplets ran down in races to reach the base of the shower cubicle. He rinsed his body and conditioned his hair and after staying underneath the spray for another half an hour he turned the knobs off and pulled the glass door aside. The cold air circulating around the bathroom hit him and made him hiss out. He dove for a towel that he had pre-charmed for such an emergency. He wrapped one around his waist and dried his hair with the other before exited the chilly bathroom and cross the carpeted hallway do the spare bedroom. He charmed himself dry once inside the tepid bedroom and pulled on a pair of thermal jeans and shirt and a cashmere jumper.

_Tap ... Tap ... Tap ..._

He blinked away his tears. There was a large, tawny owl rapping at his window with its beak. He frowned. Who could be writing to him? It was almost Christmas so he supposed it might be one of his relatives. He climbed out of bed, tripping over the tangle of sheets on the floor, and unlatched the window. It was a school owl. Frowned deeper, he untied the letter from the owls leg and watched as it flew away. He unraveled the letter and felt his heart stop. He swallowed thickly.

It was from Harry.

He read the letter several times, his heartbeat getting quicker and quicker with every read. "I can't believe it!" he exclaimed as he dropped the letter on his bed and went about shrinking the majority of clothes into a small knapsack. He then pulled on a warm, tailored black Victorian tailed coat, a fluffy grey Russian hat, with matching scarf and black leather gloves. He put on a pair of fur-lined boots and slung the knapsack over his shoulder as he left Snape's house to the apparition point several blocks away. There was a large 'pop' and he disappeared. He reappeared in Hogsmeade. He checked the clock looming over the station. It read **17.13pm.** He sighed, his breath rising up in cold mist. Not too long to wait now. He watched as the day grew colder and darker around him.

"Draco?" came a hushed voice. Draco's head snapped up and scanned the frost-kissed station for any sign of life. He frowned and concentrated hard on the source of noise. A trail of footprints was approaching him through the snow. His heart sped up.

"Harry? Is that you?"

The air shimmered and moved as Harry removed the invisibility cloak from his head. His face was pink with the cold. His smile was shy and filled with excitement. "Hi Draco" he breathed quietly, "I ... I really missed you"

Draco dropped to his knees, ignoring the sting as his knees came in contact with the gravel station. His arms tugged Harry against his chest, burying his face against the crook of Harry's neck. He sobbed. Harry looked up and stroked Draco's hair out of their eyes and pressed his lips up to meet Draco's. Draco pulled away and cupped Harry's face in his hands. He gazed into the soulful round eyes, "Harry, are you sure you want to do this?"

Harry's face turned serious as he gazed up into Draco's eyes. He knew Draco was innocent and he loved him. He loved him with all of his heart. "Yes, we have to if anyone is going to take us seriously. I love you with all my heart, Draco Malfoy"

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's nose tenderly. "Alright. The train should be here soon. Another eight minutes and then we're out of here"

Harry was practically buzzing with excitement as they straightened up side-by-side, hands entwined. Draco could not help but hug Harry against his chest. "So, where are we going?"

Draco frowned, "I thought you had an idea?"

Harry licked his chapped lips, "I have a few ... let's go to London"

"London?" Draco quirked an eyebrow, "you've never been up London?" Harry shook his head, "alright then. A simple Christmas in London it is then"

A shrill whistle echoed out through the cold air. The train was approaching it's gleaming red body cruising through the frosty air at a steady pace. Draco's heart was hammering. They'd both get into so much trouble for this. He looked down at Harry's bright smile of freedom and decided there and then that he didn't care. He squeezed Harry's hand as the train pulled to a stop in front of them. Draco opened the door and climbed in after Harry. They found one of the larger compartments, cast warming charms everywhere and then settled down under Harry's invisibility cloak that had been turned inside out so that the silvery velvety pattern showed face-up. Their jackets and scarves and hats were slung onto the other seat. Draco pressed kisses to Harry's face and then they began telling each other of their hopes and dreams, and the perfect Christmas that they intended to have.

~000~

Dinner time crawled into the castle at seven o'clock that evening. Hermione and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table looking up every so often to see if Harry was coming in. So far they had not seen him since lunchtime earlier that day. "Where is he?" Ron hissed under his breath.

Hermione shrugged, "If I knew I would have gone and retrieved him wouldn't I?"

Ron looked gloomily down at his food. Suddenly he did not feel like eating. "I suppose" he grumbled.

Hermione frowned as Remus began walking down the aisle. He stopped in front of the two Gryffindor's. "Where's Harry?" all three said in unison. The realization that none of them knew where Harry was made their faces pale and frightened.

Remus' body stiffened. "Dumbledore's office after dinner" he stated in a grave voice. It was not up for negotiation.

Dinner had not been enjoyable and the faces that stared back at Dumbledore were all grief-stricken and pale. "So does anyone have any idea as to what has happened to Harry?"

Ron sneered, "It's obvious isn't it? Snape has clearly kidnapped Harry to give to Draco"

Hermione glared at Ron, "what is wrong with you? One minute you like them and the next you're against them! Merlin, Ronald make up you're mind!" she screeched in his ear making him wince and inch away. She turned back to Dumbledore, "he ran away on his own accord, Headmaster, that much is certain. Think about it _logically_" she stated, glaring at Ron, "we're all indirectly insulted the one person he truly loved and trusted of Rape. Draco's memories were enough to condemn both Parkinson and Ron's sister. After Draco left Harry was in a depression. He must have gone after Draco"

Sirius hugged Remus to his chest, "Well we all know where Draco is. Snape's house"

"Actually he is not there. Not anymore"

Everyone in the room, except for Dumbledore, jumped at Severus' sudden appearance. He swooped into the room with a swish of his billowing black robes. Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow, "what do you mean Draco is not at your place, Severus?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "he's not there. Plain and simple. And I believe I know why he left so suddenly"

"Why?" Remus asked distressingly as Sirius tried so whisper soothing words into his ear.

"It would appear that young Mister Potter posted a letter last night during dinner. Draco left the letter in his haste to leave my house. It is from Harry"

"Well what does it say?" Ron scowled darkly up at his most hated Professor.

Severus glared down at the red-head. "Please refrain from looking at me, Weasley, I don't want to be infected with your freckle-ness" despite herself, Hermione giggled in the seat beside the red-head who was slowly turning as red as his hair. Severus quirked an almost-smiled and held up the letter to read. "_To my love, Draco, I forgave you're disgraced name the night it occurred as I knew in my heart it was not you who violated me. Run away with me. Meet me at Hogsmeade Station at 17.20pm this afternoon. We'll have the Christmas we both deserve! I love you. Yours, Harry xox"_

Remus and Sirius did not know how to feel about this. Hermione was murmuring '_aw_' in a quiet voice and Ron was radiating pure hatred. "How the hell did he get off the grounds without anyone noticing?"

"I can answer that" Remus offered meekly, "he most likely used his invisibility cloak to get into the tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow. He must have taken the tunnel to the shrieking shack and gone into Hogsmeade and then to the Station"

Dumbledore nodded, "well clearly Harry left of his own accord. I know he should not have but then again Miss Weasley should not have been tampering wish such dark magic to cause this whole affair. Now, can I get back to eating my lemon drops in peace?"

* * *

**A/N: Short but sweet ^^**


	29. Chapter 29 Merry Christmas

**The Veela and his Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Merry Christmas**

"Oh Merlin Draco it's HUGE!" Harry exclaimed, hands flying up to his mouth in surprise. Draco chuckled and urged the dark-haired teen inside the pent-house suite. They were both doing something they had never done before; Draco was staying in a muggle hotel, and Harry was staying in the _PENTHOUSE_ suite of a muggle hotel. It seemed too surreal to be true. The bed was a king-sized monster, with beautifully decorated with gold, cream and wine colored covers and curtains. The carpet was soft underfoot. Draco watched as Harry all but dashed into the bathroom. "DRACO COME HERE QUICKLY!" Draco took his time crossing the room and entering the bathroom. He had to admit, even though it was not as big as the ones back at Malfoy Manor but it was impressive by muggle standards; there was a huge porcelain tub set into the floor with a Jacuzzi off to one side. It was amazingly decorated with a thin gold banner running above the tiles and the soft golden painted wall above.

"It is gorgeous" he smiled as Harry walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and buried his head in the crook of the blonde's head. Draco was surprised, but slid a hand into Harry's hair and massaged his scalp. "Hey, what was that for?" he asked softly.

Harry mumbled against his chest, "just wanted to cuddle you. You're amazing you know that?" he asked, looking up into Draco's silver, shining eyes. "Thank you for doing this"

Draco smiled, "thank you for being reckless and impulsive" he grinned, kissing the tip of Harry's adorable little nose. "You, Harry James Potter, are just the cutest!" Harry giggled, loving the feeling of protectiveness he felt when Draco's arms enveloped him. "So what do you want to do first? Shopping? Exploring? Making use of the bed and T.V.?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow and flushed at the mention of the bed. "I -I -I wouldn't mind exploring a little bit"

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's lips. "That's fine love, let's go explore!" Harry smiled gratefully up at Draco. Even though he knew it was not Draco who had raped him, he felt that it would be a long while before he could trust to experience sexual intercourse. Even with the one he loved so dearly. He ran a hand through his streaked hair and decided to place a glamour over his pointed ears. Draco smiled and poked Draco's nose. "So cute" they laced their hands together and stepped out into the snow-covered streets of London.

The shop windows were large and glowing with Christmas displays, flashing sale signs adorned every free window-space. It made Harry beam with delight. Draco could not resist how cute Harry was. "Which shop first then, love?" Draco asked, clutching Harry tightly, as he slipped slightly on an icy patch on the pavement.

"A bookstore! A need new reading material!"

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "are you sure you're not Granger in disguise?"

Harry stuck his tongue out cheekily and grinned, "not study books, just reading books. Action, adventure, mystery, sex, drama, anything! In case I get restless at night and want to read"

Draco chuckled and dropped a kiss to Harry's cheek, "alright love, let's go. Waterstones is right over there across the street!" he pointed to the brightly lit window.

Harry squealed, "Oh! And it's seventy-five percent off Christmas sale! Hooray!"

~000~

The boys' fell backwards onto the bed and Draco turned to glare down at his boyfriend. "I. Hate. You." he stated simply.

Harry grinned, snuggling up to his lover, arms strewn over the blondes waist. "Whyyy?"

"You dragged me over the majority of London, laden with your crap like a common mule, and then to top it all off, you want to go on the London Eye!"

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, "you were the one exclaiming about seeing all the tourist sites at once, therefore saving money and getting pretty pictures at the same time" Draco grumbled to himself making Harry grin even more. He pouted cutely, "aw I'm sorry Draco, I'll make it up to you. Want me to run you a nice warm bath?"

Draco grinned, "that sounds lovely, but can you do me one favor?"

"Of course!" Harry stated earnestly. He was eager to please the exhausted blonde. Draco shifted awkwardly on the bed, and avoided Harry's gaze. "Draco? What's wrong?"

Draco sighed, as though he were about to reveal the darkest secret he kept in his heart. "I was going to ask -if you -could ... um ... join me"

Harry was stunned. His stomach knotted. Was he ... ready? It had only been a few weeks. But he trusted Draco. He trusted it would only be a bath. He closed his eyes, sighed, and counted to ten. "I suppose ... on ... on one condition"

Draco snatched Harry's hands into his own. "Harry even if you have to lock me in a chastity belt, I would gladly do it for you"

Harry looked into Draco's silver eyes and nodded. "Alright. We do it on my terms. Any moves made, I shall initiate them. Any touching you do is strictly above water... is that ... is that okay?" he added nervously, not wanting to sound too harsh.

Draco nodded with a content smile, "of course my love"

Harry smiled, "alright well I'll call you when it's ready, alright?" Draco nodded and watched Harry disappear into the bathroom.

Harry glared at his latest challenge. The built in bath-tub. It was roughly the size of the one in the prefects' bathroom. It would take at least an hour to fill it up halfway. He growled and dove for the huge chrome taps and wrenched the hot one on full-blast before going in search of a few bottles of bubble bath. He found a pale mint bottle and a pale pink and purple. Deciding to not care much he grabbed the mint colored one. He popped the cap and inhaled a scent of chamomile he hummed in delight. Suddenly this bath idea seemed more cozy. The sweet scent filled the air and made Harry feel light-headed. He giggled to himself. He racked his brain for a coherent thought.

He knew Draco was beside himself with lust but he was restraining himself. Harry felt sadness creep within him. "Why can't I let him love me?" he pondered out loud. He glanced at the door separating himself from his boyfriend. He pursed his lips, determined, and snapped the taps off.

Draco was leaning in an awkward position on the gigantic bed, staring listlessly at his feet. He did not look up when the water was turned off. "Draco?" he looked up at Harry's shy voice. He was peering around the bathroom door shyly. It made Draco's heart melt. "The bath is ready"

"Okay I'll be in in a little while. You go and get in"

Harry gave a meek nod and disappeared again. Draco eased himself off of the comfortable bed and slowly undressed himself. He left his boxers on as he crossed the room and into the bathroom. Harry was already lazily running his arms over the frothy water. Draco smiled down at his love, before stepping out of his boxers and eased himself into the opposite end of the bath. Harry pouted and then slid over the bath floor and sidled up next to his boyfriend, Draco was startled by the contact and lifted his arms out of the water to encircle Harry's shoulders. "I love you" Draco breathed against the shell of Harry's ear.

Harry quivered in Draco's arms, "can you touch me ... under the water ... Draco?" Harry asked in an uncertain voice.

Draco was surprised as he slid his arms back into the warmth of the water. His palms rested on the smaller boys' thighs, squeezed and then massaged the wet skin of his boyfriend. "Like this?"

Harry's breath hitched, "y-yes ... that feels a-amazing"

Draco smiled, feeling relieved that Harry was not flinching away at his touch. "Harry ... can you touch me?"

Harry turned in his lover's arms and gnawed on his lower lip and then lowered his mouth onto Draco's. The kiss was soft and delicate, like a blooming lily, and soon Harry's arms had tightened around Draco's neck, deepening the kiss. Draco ran his hands over Harry's skin, and pressed little kisses all over the dark-haired boys' jaw line, neck, and collarbone, earning soft moans and deep breathing from Harry. "D-Draco ... I-I love you" he panted as he slid into a kneeling position over Draco's waist. Draco was effectively turned on but Harry either did not notice or did not care about either of their growing problems. Harry buried his face in Draco's neck. "Lets go to bed, eh?"

Draco smiled. He knew Harry probably wanted to sleep but he did not care. They had made progress. Harry had touched _him _of his own free will. He could not help but smile as he followed Harry out of the bath and gathered some towels about their bodies. Draco was grateful that they were lovely, fluffy and warm. He followed Harry into the bedroom.

The cotton sheets and fluffy duvet were warm and welcoming to such an extent that Harry slid in beside Draco with nothing covering his body. Draco was a little surprised but cuddled his darling close to his heart. "You're being brave tonight" Draco commented sweetly.

Harry flushed softly, loving the feel of the soft cotton against his skin. He shifted so that his head was resting on Draco's chest, the blonde boys' heartbeat increasing against his eardrum. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the cool skin of his boyfriend. "I love you, Draco" Harry murmured sleepily.

Draco kissed his forehead, "I love you too"

Harry soon fell asleep but Draco could not bring himself to feel tired. He simply gazed down at his beautiful, angelic boyfriend, and was still struggling to suppress the fear that Harry might be pregnant in such awful circumstances. He shook the thoughts from his mind. They were meant to be relaxing, however now he was worried he would suffer from insomnia over the holidays. He looked down at Harry and smiled. He supposed he did not care about insomnia, not if he got to stare at Harry's beauty. His heart leapt into his throat as a fluffy tingling sensation fluttered about his nose. He frowned. It was a soft subtle scent, like talcum powder. It made his nose tickle. He frowned, bent his head, and pressed his nose to Harry's stomach. His own stomach knotted as he jerked away. Sweat beaded on his forehead.

His eyes were wide and crazed. _My God Harry!_ his heart lurched.

Harry stirred next to him and buried his head against the crook of Draco's arm and the blonde felt his knotted stomach unravel and calm down. He gnawed on his lip. He would need to talk to Hermione or someone. Someone sensible. _Severus!_

Unwinding himself from the warm bedclothes he tip-toed over to the window and poked Hedwig awake. She bristled, blinking her large yellow eyes but calmed down when she recognized Draco. "Can you take a note to Severus for me?" she cooed a little as Draco smiled and bent down to write a note.

**0**

Severus growled heavily as he was roused from sleep by a persistent tapping at the window. "Bloody owls!" He forced himself to the window and wrenched it open.

**_Tap ... Tap ... Tap ..._**

Hedwig was at the window, he recognized the snowy white feathers anywhere. Due to Harry and Draco's sudden Christmas disappearance, he suddenly assumed something awful had happened. Tugging open the window and letting the owl and a gust of icy wind inside his warm bedroom. Slamming the window shut, he tugged the small sheet of paper off of the owls leg.

_Hi Sev!_

_I know its late and you'll kill me when we get home, but guess what? I'm gonna be a daddy! Yes he's pregnant and it's scary but ... I'm gonna be a daddy, Sev! That means you're gonna be a Grandpa! _

_Merry Christmas!_

_Draco x_

Severus smiled once the initial shock ebbed away. The tangled way in which this had occurred still irked at him. But deep down he knew that if Draco was willing to accept he was a father, then everything would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for the long update. Enjoy ^^**


	30. Chapter 30 A Strange Christmas

**The Veela and his Love**

**Chapter Thirty: A Strange Christmas**

Harry awoke, a few mornings later, in a bubble of warmth as he was curled in a ball against Draco's chest. The buzz of Christmas was hanging over their heads but for once Harry was not interested. He was more content to just remain curled in a ball with Draco curled around him, a protective arm clutched around his abdomen. He was in a bubble of shear tranquility and there was nowhere he would rather be. Nothing could ruin this moment-

_Tap ... Tap ... Tap ..._

... Except that.

Harry raised his head a fraction and glared at the blurry blob in the direction of the closed window, that was the owl. He desperately wanted to ignore it but the bloody thing was persistent, and he couldn't risk waking Draco up. The blonde was easy to irritate when he had not slept and Harry wanted a peaceful Christmas with his boyfriend. Growling under his breath, he stealthily crawled out from Draco's embrace, slithered across the mattress, and crept over to the window. It was a tawny school owl. He frowned. Were any of his close friends staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays? He did not know. He shooed the owl away and stared down at the letter. He edged nearer the fireplace, opening the envelope quietly, to read the letter in better lighting. The fire crackled and warmed his cool legs as he scanned the letter.

_Harry,_

_We have all heard the wonderful news and it is amazing. We cannot wait for you to come home so we can celebrate with you. If you have no idea what we mean ask Draco. Lots of love,_

_Remus, Sirius and Severus_

Harry's eyes widened and thought just how mad these three grown men had become. He smiled warmly at the letter, suddenly having the urge to hug these three parental figures. He folded the letter up and put it on the small table near the fireplace before turning on his heel and tip-toeing back to bed. Draco had not stirred. Harry smiled and slid back into the welcoming embrace. He sighed contently with a smile on his lips. He could feel Draco's heart beating through their pyjama shirts. It made his skin tingle. Draco murmured in his sleep and readjusted himself around Harry's body.

Draco slowly woke up at roughly 10 o'clock in the morning, the white-washed sunlight filtering in through the gap in the curtains, the dying fire simmering in the grate across the room. Harry was still nuzzled against his chest. He yawned wildly and rolled onto his side and sat up. The tingling smell still clung to his nostrils but he didn't mind. It smelled ... cute ... if a hing _could_ smell cute. He looked down at Harry and stroked his long fingers through the tousles of black hair. Harry crooned into the touch, rolled over onto his back, yawned, and stretched his arms cutely. "Morning, Draco"

Draco breathed a smile and kissed the tip of Harry's nose, "good morning my perfect little teddy bear" Harry blushed causing Draco to cuddle him closer to his chest. "Do you want to open your presents?"

Harry frowned and looked over at the end of the bed which was crowded with presents. When had that happened? Why hadn't he noticed them before? He turned back to Draco, "yes please"

Draco's heart melted at Harry's cuteness. He summoned the gifts to their end of the bed and ruffled Harry's hair. "You're too damn cute, you know that?" Harry stuck his tongue out. Draco opened his legs into a 'V' shape and pulled Harry against his chest. Harry in turn, giggled, before pulling a present over for each of them.

Draco's first present was from his mother. It was a Black cloak with green velvet lining and the Malfoy crest of a twisted snake on the clasp. Harry was transfixed by the cloak and ran his fingers over the lining. "Wow Draco that's so soft"

"It's beautiful. What's in your one?"

Harry startled. He turned back to his present. It was from Sirius and Remus. It felt like a book. He quirked an eyebrow and opened up the wrapping paper. The title read, '_**The joy of being daddy**_'. Draco peered over Harry's shoulder and mentally braced himself. "D-Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why have Sirius and Remus sent me a baby book?"

Draco looked down at Harry. He knew his little boyfriend already knew. "Because, love, we think you're pregnant"

"Think?" Harry asked incredulously.

Draco sighed, "know. I smelt you last night. You're definitely pregnant" Harry was gnawing on his lower lip. He was conflicted. He was thrilled to be pregnant, but he was young. He didn't know if he could handle being a father yet. Draco saw the battle in Harry's eyes and pulled him against his chest, "I'm scared too" he admitted in the dark-haired teens ear.

Harry relaxed a little knowing that Draco was worried too. "I'm keeping it" he finally breathed and then his breath hitched, realizing what he had said. He did not regret it, it was just the reality of it all slowly ebbed into his body. Draco's grip on Harry's stomach tightened in agreement. Harry smiled, his eyes tearing up. "W-where'my next present?"

Draco laughed warmly and reached over to grab a few more present for them both to unwrap. The next gift Harry got was a small pile of baby-grow's from Mrs. Weasley along with a hand-knit jumper and some home-made mince pies. Draco in turn had received an apprenticeship to work with Severus after Hogwart's. Minerva had given them a join gift of a cot. Hagrid had given Harry the annual rock-cakes, which he carefully placed to one side as though they would explode. Harry pulled a tiny one towards him. It was from Draco. His heart thumped heavily within his chest. Draco smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Go on then ... open it up"

Harry did so and gasped when he opened the wrappings of the small present in front of him. "Oh my ... Draco, are you sure?" he asked with widened eyes, looking up into the silvery grey eyes of his boyfriend.

Draco nodded, "I think we're ready don't you?"

Harry could only gasp even more with a perplexed expression, "it's a little ... big isn't it?"

Draco nibbled on his bottom lip. Perhaps he had gone too far. Maybe it was a little too big. He rubbed at the back of his neck, "Well I just ... you know I was only thinking ..."

Harry pressed a finger to the blonde's lips. "Hey, I did not say I hated it. In fact it's perfect"

Draco's heart melted. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, "one hundred percent" he smiled reassuringly. Draco beamed brighter. Harry lent against his chest. "Thank you, Dragon"

"Anything for you, love,"

Harry returned his gaze to the small folder of photo's in his hand. They were of a sweet little cottage styled house in Northern England. It was larger on the inside then it looked and had four bedrooms, an upstairs and a downstairs bathroom and a large garden. Harry's heart sang. "What time do we need to be back at Hogwarts?" he asked wearily.

Draco cuddled his lover tightly, "by seven thirty this evening after dinner. We will have new rooms and everything. That way I can take care of the both of you"

Harry flushed and put a hand on his stomach. "I'm still getting used to the fact that I am pregnant"

Draco smile sympathetically, "that is why you have me, love"

~O~

The night sky bled out across the horizon as Draco played with Harry's hair. The dark-haired boy was sprawled out across the seats with his legs curled up to his stomach, a hand resting flat on his tummy. Draco, too, was worried about becoming a father, but his mother had always said he was beyond adaptable. He was handling it well, which was a good thing, he reckoned, as Harry might panic in a few days after the information settled in. He hoped he wouldn't but he was preparing for the worst. He hummed a random tune to himself. He hoped someone was waiting at the station for them. Harry was exhausted from their long shopping trip that day buying muggle presents for their loved ones.

He sighed to himself.

He did not know how their various friends would react. Especially Ron. Possibly Hermione but he hoped that being 'the smartest witch of their age' would enforce her to not ask Harry to terminate the pregnancy. The boy was fragile, though he did not show it, and asking such a thing of a barely legal boy would throw him over the edge.

Draco would kill anyone who dared volunteer the idea of a termination. His child was going to be brought into the world by the love of his life. Nothing else mattered but the two others in the carriage. He licked his lips, his hair tangling within Harry's hair. He started letting his mind wonder as to what their child might look like; would it have Harry's features of his? Silver eyes with black hair or green eyes and blonde hair? Or would there be a flow-back to James Potter's eyes of plain brown? Or a flow-back to his own mother who had violet-blue eyes, instead of his father's grey?

So many possibilities.

He hummed to himself again. Would he want a boy or a girl? He did not know. He did not think he even cared. He felt empty in the knowledge that his parents had gotten their boy and sole heir on their first pregnancy and this fact alone had enforced the fact that Draco had no siblings. He looked down at his love's sleeping features. Harry could have had more siblings if his parents had not been murdered. He could tell Sirius and Remus would have loved that; plenty of Potter pups to recruit as the next generation of Hell raisers, along with the Weasley twins.

Draco smiled and shook his head in wonderment.

Hogwarts' peaked roofs could be seen over the next hill. Draco sighed. He would need to rouse Harry soon so that they could gather their things. _Not yet _he chided himself, his hand resting on the nape of Harry's neck. _He needs his sleep._

Draco yawned and stretched his arms.

Hogsmeade station soon pulled into sight as the train slowed to a stop. Draco looked down at his boyfriend and gentle nudged him awake. "Wha?" Harry groaned rubbing at his eyes.

"We're here, love" Draco stated softly.

Harry groaned, "can I sleep in the carriage?"

"It's only a twenty minute ride" Draco said, frowning as he took their shared trunks down from the rack.

Harry nodded "I know but I am ever so tired"

Draco nodded, "well let's get to the castle, the sooner we get there the sooner we can get you to bed" Harry sighed, wrapping his cloak tighter around his body. The cool evening air hit them harshly as they made their way across to the carriages. It was charmed warm within the carriage and Harry sprawled out much in the same position as on the train, his head in Draco's lap. Draco did not mind.

He played with Harry's hair all the way up to the castle.

* * *

**A/N: I am so so SO sorry for not updating quickly like I usually do. I hate my university, that says it all really. I know this barely makes up for my absence but now I know what to write for the next chapter, so that is something to look forward to.**

**Love Belle x**


	31. Chapter 31 Back To Classes

**The Veela and his Love**

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

**Back to Classes**

**[THE FIRST MONTH]  
**

A few days later and term had started once again. Sirius and Remus had returned Harry's black puppy that they had looked after for a little while. Severus had given Harry some potion's to help with the early stages of the pregnancy. All were supportive and caring. The only problem was telling Ron and Hermione when they arrived back that evening. He did not know how they would take it. Ron was very doulbe-minded about everything but he hoped he could be happy to be a godfather. Harry had managed to persuade Draco to allow Ron to be a godfather, but Draco warned that if it was a boy, then Blaise would also be a Godfather too. Harry had agreed. He had no problem with Blaise being a Godfather also. Hermione would be Godmother, no questions asked.

Draco was worried about the upcoming months, it was clearly written on his face whenever Harry complained of a twinge, or some backache. It was too early for that, but Draco assumed his other half had not been sleeping too well. He had been reading up on Veela off-spring, and discovered they only matured in the womb for six months. He had frowned at this. It meant Harry would be showing within a few weeks. This could cause a problem if they were to continue studying for the next few months. He would need to talk to Severus, Sirius and Remus about this. The birth would be traumatizing enough for Harry.

The weeks easily progressed with only a small twinge coming from Harry's stomach but other than that he did not complain, and put on some healthy weight due to 'eating for two' as Hermione called it. Draco was grateful for this as he had been worried about how thin Harry was. Harry gad grown such a ravenous appetite since he had become pregnant and he loved long bubble baths, which Draco was glad to bathe in with him. They fell asleep ever night with Draco caressing Harry's growing tummy.

It was on a Monday morning when Harry finally looked as though he was experiencing some mood swings. He sat grumpily at the Gryffindor table, glaring down at his eggs on toast as though they had offended him. Draco was worried and took his hand. Harry barely reacted. "Harry what is it? Is something wrong?"

Harry shrugged and stabbed his egg with his knife. Yellow blood ran down onto the plate. He huffed. He had woken up in such a foul mood and did not know why. "Nothing, I'm fine" he finally grumbled, his appetite evapourating.

"Do you want to skip potion this morning?"

Harry looked up and sighed, shaking his head. He knew how much Draco cared about potions. The blonde loved the subject with a burning passion. Harry gave a wane smile, "no it's alright, I'll gladly go there with you. But this evening you owe me a massage"

Draco beamed brightly, so brightly that Harry found it infectious. "Deal"

Harry returned to his breakfast and happily ate it before grabbing his bag from his feet and following Draco to potions class down in the dungeons.

~0~

"Come on Harry you'll be late for your scan if you don't eat right this minute!" Hermione warned across the table at dinner that evening.

Harry threw her a glare and pulled a plate with some chicken legs on it towards him. He picked one up and took a large bite and chomped on it messily, like a child. He swallowed, still glaring at her. "There. Happy?"

Hermione merely glared and pursed her lips. Ron kept his head bowed. Draco could only smirked as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "Don't worry -he can eat in our rooms after the scan" Hermione pursed her lips and looked away, still glaring. Clearly she was not happy but had decided not to argue against Draco's decision. Harry gave Draco a grateful smile and felt more relaxed than he had done all day. Harry ate in contentment as the meal progressed. Draco happily watched Harry eat and once they were both done they climbed off of the bench and headed in the direction of the infirmary, ignoring Hermione's sour look as they left the Great Hall.

Once in the infirmary Poppy smiled down at them and indicated for Harry to lie down on one of the beds. Draco took his seat beside the head of Harry's bed, holding his boyfriends' hand. They sat in silence as they watched Poppy drawing the screens closed around the bed, to block any onlookers views of them. Poppy smiled as Draco helped her unfasten Harry's cloak and lift his shirt up. "This'll be cold" she stated as she squeezed cold gel on Harry's stomach. His breath hitched and he squeezed Draco's chest.

"What is it for?" Harry asked.

"It is just a protective gel for your stomach so that none of my magic triggers your child's magic before its time -it can happen with hybrid babies and right now you do not need that strain"

"Fudge bunnies" Harry hissed, much to Draco's amusement, as the frosty gel that landed on his still-flat stomach. Draco quirked an amused eyebrow at his boyfriend. Harry glared at him childishly, "oh shush, I can't exactly swear in front of the baby"

Draco snickered and Poppy smiled, amusement twinkling in her eyes. "The baby isn't born yet, love" Draco grinned, his cheeks aching from the amount of smiling he was doing recently.

Harry shrugged, "hardly matters, Draco, baby's can pick up on things like that and I refuse for our child's first word to be '_fucking skank'"_

Draco frowned and shared a look with a just-as-confused Poppy. "When did I call anyone that, Harry?"

"The other day when Luna and Hermione walked past and were discussing Ginny's behavior this year, you hissed under your breath that she was a fucking skank"

Draco froze, "I didn't know you heard that"

Harry snicked, "don't worry about it, you're cute when you're jealous"

Draco fell silent, a faint blush on his cheeks as Poppy ran her wand over Harry's stomach. A holographic image appeared over Harry's stomach showing all three occupants of the warded off area the insides of Harry's womb. Draco's breath hitched at the slightly fuzzed image, his silvery eyes glimmering with emotion."It's so small" he murmured at the little white blotch that was their alien-shaped baby. Harry grinned over at the blonde, his own eyes shining. Poppy, too, smiled.

"Well I am pleased to announce that your progress is amazing, your baby is healthy and by this time at the end of next month we should be able to determine the sex" Poppy smiled sweetly as she tucked her wand away.

Draco exchanged an excited look with his boyfriend. "Oh I cannot wait!"

Harry smiled and then frowned over at the nurse, "can I pull my shirt down now? It's drafty in here"

Poppy glanced down at his pearly, exposed stomach and nodded, "of course you can dear, sorry. Get dressed and then you can leave. Make sure to keep getting gentle exercising and eat properly. I know it will be hard and that you will eat things you do not normally eat, but cravings are natural. It'll help the baby if nothing else"

Harry nodded and proceeded to tug his shirt down and tuck it into the waistband of his school trousers. He would need to cast an extendable charm on them within the next week. He adjusted his belt and sighed with relief. "That's better" Draco smiled serenely, taking Harry's hand and helping the brunette off of the bed. Hand-in-hand they walked out of the infirmary, neither really knowing where they were going. Harry had a free period and Draco decided that missing one lesson of History of Magic was not going to come back and bite him in the arse, so they turned their direction to the Room Of Requirement.

~0~

Harry growled as he scribbled out another name on the sheet of parchment in front of him. "None of these baby names sound right for our child"

Draco looked up from where he was reading on the other end of the sofa. He slid a finger into the page he was on and lent over to look at the scribbled out list on Harry's parchment. He frowned. "Some of them are oddball names, anyway, you don't the babe to get beaten up do you?"

Harry shot Draco a dark look, "yes because '_Draco_' and '_Lucius_' were such amazing names" he snapped. A flash of hurt fluttered through Draco's eyes. Harry's features fell, "Oh Merlin Draco I am SO sorry!"

Draco narrowed his cold, grey eyes at his boyfriend, features devoid of any readable emotion. "No Harry. That hurt me. Go and sit over in the chair by the fire"

Harry shivered at the cold voice Draco used. He cast a worried glance at the lonesome red armchair on the other side of the room, perched in front of the fire. He didn't want to be on his own, but he could tell that he had pushed past Draco's limits. And he knew that he deserved it. Feeling rejected, he dragged his body off to the armchair and dropped into it. The chair felt so large and cold without Draco curled up with him. Sighing he looked down at his list and began scribbling once again.

It was about an hour later when Harry could not take it anymore. He had tears burning in his eyes and he felt so cold and isolated with Draco being all the way on the other side of the room. He stuffed his list in his pocket and lept forth from the armchair as though it were on fire and walked across the room to the sofa. Draco had fallen asleep, the book resting on his chest. Harry gazed down at his lover's beautiful features, so pale and relaxed, and reached forward to take the book away and place it on the floor beside the sofa.

Feeling bold, Harry lifted one of Draco's arms and gently eased himself onto the sofa, and curled up among the cushions, his back to the blonde's chest. He eased the blonde's arm over his shoulders and relaxed. He was about to allow himself to drift off to sleep when -

"I hope you're ready to apologise to me for that remark" came a soft but harsh whisper from behind Harry.

Harry felt his heart jam against his rib-cage. He cast a look over his shoulder at the blonde, who was looking at him with one eye half-open. Harry trembled, feeling as horrid about the remark as he had an hour ago and nodded meekly. His eyes were burning and he suddenly felt extremely cold. "I -I'm sorry D-Draco -you know I love y-your name I just m-meant it was unusual -different"

The blonde did not look convinced. "Well then why not say that instead of sounding as though you were insulting me?"

Harry gnawed on his lip, "it just -came out wrong"

"Clearly"

Harry buried his head against the pillow, a tragic heat building up behind his eyes. "I said I'm sorry" he whimpered tightly, "please- I am sorry"

Draco looked down at the back of the brunette's head and could not stay mad at him. Sure the dig at his name still stung a little, but he had to agree with Harry. It was only because he was a pure-blood that no one dared to make fun of his name -except for Weasley in first year. He turned over so that he was spooning Harry, and cuddled his pregnant mate to his chest. "You're forgiven" he breathed into Harry's ear.

Harry immediately felt warmth flood through him, and the burning behind his eyes subsided. He cuddled Draco's arm and snuggled back against the blonde. "Thank you" he breathed, a yawn escaping him. Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's temple, his veela charms leaking out of him to calm his lover down. Soon Harry was fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for the late update!**


	32. Chapter 32 Dominance

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but my laptop has a virus or something similar and I can only get onto the main PC to write, at certain times :/**

* * *

**Chapter thirty-two:**

**Dominance**

Hermione frowned a little as she sat in her armchair beside the roaring fire in the grate of the Gryffindor common room. Ron was perched on the sofa and Harry was sitting in the other armchair, nearest the armchair for warmth, and awaiting Draco's arrival so that he could help the brunette study. Harry had told them about the evening before and how cold Draco had acted, through Harry's own carelessness, and the rush of emotions he had felt within the seemingly endless hour it had occurred in. Ron had an intense look on his freckled features, "so he actually treated you like a little child?" he asked in an incredulous tone, as though he could not believe Draco would do such a thing.

Harry nodded, "yes but when I sat in that chair -I know I was in the wrong -I had insulted him. Hermione, you said yourself, dominant Veela's can be like Hippogriffs, easily insulted and such. He had every right to 'discipline me' like he did"

Hermione looked up from her book, scandalised, "well Harry that may be but not whilst you are caring his baby!"

Harry glanced up at Hermione, noting the enraged look swimming in the brunettes eyes, "Mione, he would not hurt me whilst I am carrying his child. He has made that perfectly clear to me. He can control his anger. He would never hurt me-"

"So you say-"

"No, Hermione, it is a fact. I've read up on it as a matter of fact. Last night when I woke up and couldn't sleep. Dominant veela's can not physically harm their mates when said mate bears their child. It's almost like the child is a form of shield that magnifies the mate's defenses of any '_in case_' situations. Dominant and submissive mates can attack one another but are healed as soon as both are forgiven and want to heal one another. They have to _want_ to heal their mates, Hermione. _You_ taught me that. But veela's can never in no way, shape, or form, harm their offspring"

Hermione looked as though she had swallowed her tongue.

Ron's blue eyes were bulging out of his skull at Harry's waspish speech.

Harry could not help feeling pleased with himself, and a little smug, as he returned to his confusing potion's text.

"Did I miss something or has Harry pumped up on hormone potions again?" came a silky smooth voice from the portrait hole. Three heads turned to see Draco leaning against the back of Harry's armchair, a smooth smirk on his pale pink lips.

Harry's semi-exhausted features broke into a grin, "Draco!" he squealed girlishly as he knelt up in the chair and threw his arms around the unsuspecting blonde's neck. Though surprised, Draco eased his arms around Harry's chest and pressed a kiss to his neck, making Harry grin wider. He sank back into his seat as Draco walked around and sat on the arm of the plush red armchair.

"So what's up Harry? You seem awfully squeaky today" Draco asked threading his fingers through his little elf's black hair, knowing how much he adored the affectionate touch.

Harry hummed and rested his head in Draco's lap, "I was just happy to see you -and I explained to Hermione about -last night"

The blonde stiffened. "Oh" was all he managed to say.

Harry peered up through his fringe, ignoring the piercing look Hermione was giving the blonde, "it's okay, Dragon, I told them it was my fault -I didn't mean to insult you"

"It's okay, love, all is forgiven now, besides -I could never hurt you -not intentionally -but when you need to learn a lesson you will have to bear the brunt of your actions"

Harry pouted like a naughty child being scolded, much like the previous night, but nodded nonetheless. Draco was right. He almost always was right. Unless Harry wanted to be right, and then it was all down to who could scream the longest until one decided to give up and say 'fuck it all'.

Hermione still had her bright brown eyes narrowed at the blonde. "So Draco" she begun cooly, "were you close to hitting Harry?"

Draco glared, "no, Granger, I would not do that. He's my mate -my _pregnant_ mate -I could not possibly bear to hurt him"

"Veela's are known for losing control of their-"

"That's full veela, Granger, not half-veela like myself. A subtle difference" he snapped, his gaze ice cold on her face. When he next spoke his voice was deadly calm and cool, "I suggest you brush up a little on your reading before you start forcing your half-arsed ideas down other people's throats"

Ron was glaring heavily at the blonde by this point, "don't speak to her like that, ferret" he snapped.

Harry was about to snap at the redhead but Draco merely slid off of the armchair, "I can speak to her however I like, Weasley" he snarled, "I only came here to study with Harry and now your little girlfriend has decided to insult me over something she _thinks_ she knows"

Ron clenched his hands into fists. "She was only trying to protect Harry"

"Harry does not need protecting from me!" Draco snapped, wrapping a protective arm around the brunette. "If anything he needs protecting you both of you!"

"He's pregnant!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Harry screamed, eyes clenched and cheeks dotted with red blotches. He was on his feet quick as a flash drawing everyone's attention to him. He ignored their stares. He was used to it. "RON SHUT UP! HERMIONE WAS IN THE WRONG AND YOU KNOW IT! HERMIONE; PLEASE STOP TRYING TO MAKE DRACO ANGRY! ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT BEFORE YOU GO AROUND ACCUSING PEOPLE! HE HAS NOT HURT ME SO LEAVE IT! DRACO CALM DOWN! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU ANTAGONIZING MY FRIENDS!" with a sigh, and a heavy hand coming up to rest on his summer-saulting stomach, he collapsed back into the chair, leaning against the opposite arm from Draco.

The three on-lookers shared glances that were a mixture of loathing for one another and concern for the pregnant elf now nestled in the armchair, looking absolutely shattered. Ron frowned at his friend, "Harry-"

"No, Ron, you've both said enough" Harry sighed darkly, glaring at the both of them, "I think I'll just head up to bed"

He was followed by odd looks as he made his way for the Gryffindor boys' dorms. He had not slept there in a long time. He was used to sleeping in their private rooms. Draco frowned. He wanted to go up and comfort the boy but the glares Weasley and Granger were sending him practically dared him to try and move towards the boys' dorms. His cold eyes challenged them. They did not think he had the balls to do it. Well, he had never turned down a challenge. Ignoring the two glaring Gryffindor's, Draco stood from the arm of the armchair and made his way across the common room and, in long elegant strides, he marched up to the boys' dormitories.

Once faced with the locked door he stopped short, drawing in deep breaths.

He knocked three times.

There was no answer from the other side, not that he had anticipated one.

Taking hold of the doorknob he turned it and walked into the dormitory. The air within was musky with the scent of five boy roommates. And there was a pregnant little elf quietly sobbing with his head half-buried into the pillow. Draco's heart lurched. "Oh Harry" he breathed as he closed the door behind him and walked across the small expanse of hardwood floor to get to his lover. He sank into the soft mattress, trying his best not to disturb Harry, before resting a gentle hand on the quivering elf's shoulder. "Love, I am so sorry for upsetting you"

"No y-you're not" came Harry's muffled reply, "you g-guys are always fighting r-r-recently and I hate it"

Draco was trying not to let his own heart break as he rubbed his palm soothing on Harry's shoulder, "darling please, I don't mean to argue with them but they -ruffle my feathers"

Harry lent up to peer up at the blonde and wiped at his eyes with a sniffle, "I noticed" he replied shortly, before cuddling the pillow against his chest, "they're not different either. They try to bring out the bad in you ..."

Draco sighed and looked down at the brunette, "don't leave me in our rooms all alone darling, please? You know I hate to sleep so far away from you -I want to be here for you and our baby"

Harry's lip twitched slightly, "I want you to be there for us too" he reached over and took hold of Draco's free hand and placed it over his slightly swollen stomach. "I am sorry I stormed off Draco"

Drco shushed the sobbing elf down, bending his head and brushing his warm lips aganist Harry's feverish temples, "hush love, no harm done. You just need to sleep it off, alright?" Harry nodded, his forehead brushing against Draco's thigh as the blonde moved closer to coax Harry's head into his lap. Long fingers stroked through Harry's feather-soft black hair. Harry hummed lazily, his eyelashes fluttering. "So, where are you sleeping?" Draco asked after a few moments of silence, "here or our rooms?"

Harry shrugged, "don't know"

"That doesn't help Harry" Draco sighed in an exasperated manner.

Harry stiffened a little, "I know that I just don't really know -I -I feel conflicted at the moment"

Draco felt his heart tense in his chest, "you know I would never pressure you into doing something you truly disagreed with, right?"

Harry nodded vigorously, "I know that -I was referring to those two downstairs"

Draco chuckled and pressed a kiss to the shell of Harry's ear. "Well stay here for now -you know where to find me if you change your mind"

Harry nodded and watched, with sad glistening eyes as the blonde removed himself from the bed and left the dormitory.

~0~

It was dark and cold. The darkness pulsated heavily around every obstacle it came across. The cold throbbed and radiated from the flagstone floors and walls.

Even the small torches that glowed a dim dark blue barely gave off enough heat to sustain a fretting mind.

This had been Draco Malfoy three hours proir. He had retired to his rooms after leaving Gryffindor tower, smirking smugly at Granger and Weasley as he went, and immediately retired to his rooms, collapsing on the bed once he had gotten inside barely having enough energy to toe off his shoes. He was too tired to remove his clothes.

Harry thought the blonde put up with too much from his friends, as he looked down at the blonde through the dim blue light.

It had not taken him long to feel the uncomfortable tug at his navel as soon as Draco had left him alone in Gryffindor tower. He had thrown up twice in the thirty-nine minutes it had taken him to make up his mind. Ron had protested as Harry had bolted through the common room in his bootie slipper-socks and his thermal pyjamas on underneath his dressing gown.

Harry had ignored him and Hermione and kept on running.

Once standing over the blonde, now hued with a dusty blue light, Harry felt physically and emotionally stable. Even his stomach had settled. He had missed Draco. He cuddled deeper under the make-shift blanket and almost squeald out in surprise when two arms, subconciously, encircled his waist. Harry smiled as Draco breathed steadily in his sleep. At the moment Harry was hit with a wave of exhaustion and closed his eyes to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33 The Article

Sentences that are under-lined are Harry's thoughts.

**Sentences that are bold are Draco's thoughts.**

**A/N: losing my thread on this story AGAIN which I'm sorry about :/  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

**The Article  
**

Harry had awoken content with a smile on his face at the sight of Draco sitting on his side of the bed, a little budding lily between his finger and thumb. "Morning love" Draco purred, kissing his lover on the forehead. "I must say I am surprised that you came back here last night"

Harry hummed in thought, "I tried to sleep without you but I couldn't -and then Ron and Hermione tried to stop me but I-"

"They what?" the blonde growled, cutting Harry off.

"They tried to stop me from coming to see you" Harry mumbled meekly. He glanced up at the blonde. Draco's hands clenched and then he closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. "Are you alright?" Harry asked timidly.

Draco nodded, "yes, love, I am merely trying not to lose my temper with your small-minded friends. I know they mean well but they still don't seem to understand"

"I know" Harry said with a weak smile, leaning over and taking hold of Draco's hand, "I love you Draco and I am sure this will all blow over once the baby is born"

Draco sighed and then smiled at the mention of their baby, "I hope so too, elf, I really hope they do" Harry giggled as Draco nipped his pointed ears, the glamour having slipped over during the night. "Now hurry up and eat we need to go to Potions" Harry grumbled but complied with the blonde's wishes and quickly ate his breakfast and dressed himself for the day ahead.

The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were standing outside of the dungeons, eyeing Harry with a mixture of curiosity, adoration and disgust. He ignored them though, that was how people had looked at him his entire life. He didn't care. He settled for leaning back against a wall whilst Draco caught up with Blaise Zabini. Harry closed his eyes and floated in his mind for a little while ... his mind spreading until it connected with something ... Draco's mind.

Draco? Can you hear me?

**Yes love are you alright? Do you want me to come over?**

No, I just wanted to make sure I could still speak to you.

***chuckle* Well I am right here love, rub the baby for me**

I will do, Harry smiled, seemingly to himself, as he lifted his hand and rubbed softly at his swelling stomach.

"Harry?" a sharp voice resounded in his ear. He cracked an eye open to see Hermione looking up at him rather sternly. He inwardly groaned. He knew this was going to be bad and he was in half a mind to run back to his and Draco's private dorms and curl up beneath the covers. Ohh that actually sounds amazing, Harry thought and a ghost of a smile tickled his lips. "Harry!" Hermione snapped as Harry got a far-way look in his eyes. He flinched as she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

He frowned at her, "yes, Hermione?"

"Where did you go last night? You know you need to sleep more now" she snipped.

He shrugged a shoulder, "I went to sleep with Draco -I felt the need to be with him"

Hermione sighed with a roll of her eyes, "Harry you cannot just run about the school at night. What if you were attacked in the corridor-"

"I wasn't"

"-Or if you had an accident-"

"I didn't"

"-Or got a detention?"

"HERMIONE!" Harry cut across, "NONE of those things happened. PLEASE just ... calm down alright?" Harry huffed in annoyance, "I'm fine. Draco took care of me. He helped me to relax and made sure I slept"

"And? You missed breakfast this morning, Harry. Clearly, he isn't taking care of everything about you"

"Actually, Granger" came a slow drawl from behind the bushy-haired girl, "I brought him breakfast in bed -so that he could relax a little while longer whilst getting enough nourishment for his first few lessons" Harry was grateful that Draco had stepped in because he was sure that he would have snapped at Hermione rather harshly.

Hermione's mouth hung open a little way, as though she did not know what to say in response.

Snape opened his classroom door and, sneering down his nose at the students milling about outside his room, glared. "Well what are you lot waiting for?" he snapped, "get in here now and start taking down the notes on the blackboard" The students were quick to oblige as they filed into the gloomy room one-by-one. As Harry was about to pass by, with Draco's arm curled around his waist, Snape stopped him, his face expressionless. "Pot-Harry" Harry blinked in surprise. "I want you to work at my desk this morning. I refuse to have you anywhere near those potions and don't worry. I shall place a shielding charm around you so that any fumes won't get near you. Is that clear?"

It took Harry a few moments to nod in understanding, and after a little reassuring prod from Harry to Draco, Snape directed the Savior to the front desk. Whispers were heard from the class as Harry walked around the front desk to sit down beside Snape's own, large, dominating chair. "Harry" Hermione hissed looking suspicious, "what are you doing over there? Snape won't allow it"

"Actually Miss. Granger I have given Potter permission to sit alongside me, so I can keep an eye on him" Snape smirked at Hermione's mortified look. Harry grinned as Hermione promptly shut up.

Once Snape had barked out the instruction for the class to follow, he swooped around his own desk and sat himself beside Harry. There was a vague tension between them as Snape began scribbling away at his parchments. "By the way" he breathed out of the corner of his mouth in the low drawl, "the wolf and mutt are doing up the rooms in Grimmauld place. You and Draco are invited this weekend"

Harry nodded absently and frowned, "what about you sir?" he braved, "what are you doing this weekend?"

Snape looked at the Gryffindor through his curtain of greasy hair and rolled his eyes, "nothing other than plotting the downfall of all that is good"

To the surprise of everyone in the room, Harry laughed. Even Snape allowed a minute flash of surprise cross his features before smothering it with his usual mask of indifference. "No, really sir. What are you doing?"

"Potter I fear the hormones have finally sent you barking mad" Snape's scathing tone held a hint of amusement as he watched Harry flush through the gloom.

"Sir, stop dodging the question"

Snape cocked an eyebrow. Banter with a student? God, he was turning into a sap. "Nothing, Po-Harry. I am not doing anything this weekend. Why the curiosity?"

"Join us" Harry blurted rather enthusiastically.

"Join you?"

"Yes. We're all family now. You, me, Draco, Remus, Sirius and the baby"

"Potter you know I am not actually related to-"

"You may as well be" Harry insisted stubbornly. "Please, professor? I know it would mean a lot to Draco. And it would mean a lot to me too"

Snape looked over at Harry, deep into his eyes, and swallowed thickly. Lily's eyes. He sighed, "fine Potter. But just reply to Lupin and make sure he is cooking. Twelve years in Azkaban does nothing for culinary skills" Harry knew, deep down, that it was Snape's attempt at a joke, and to his surprise, he smiled.

Throughout the lesson Hermione was scratching furiously with her quill, throwing glares up at the teacher's desk as she did so. Draco, on the other hand was glaring at the back of Granger's head. He loathed the way she was suffocating Harry. She did not understand fully about the bond they shared. He felt his muscles tense. He knew he was doing right by Harry -he may have been treating Harry a little like a child of late, however he was being cautious. If Harry harmed the baby, eve intentionally, Draco knew that his lover would never forgive himself.

For the remainder of the lesson he decided to watch how happy his lover was whilst talking to Severus of all people. It made him smile that the two people he loved the most were getting along like a house on fire.

~0~

It happened at lunch time in the great hall that everything surrounding them just seemed to climax and cause Harry's heart to break.

He was seated at the Gryffindor table as Draco needed to stay behind and have a word with Professor Snape for a little while. Harry had reluctantly left the two Slytherin's to it and decided to go ahead to lunch and feed his starving stomach.

He was seated at his usual spot on the table and had piled enough potatoes, sausages, and chicken legs onto his plate to feed half a dozen people. A few of his classmates stared at him but the majority were used to his enormous plates of food by this point that they merely continued on with their normal conversations. And that is when the owls came. No one seemed to question why so many owls were coming in during the lunchtime however many eyes were cast skywards.

Harry felt his stomach turn in knots as the owls swooped down towards the Gryffindor table.

"What the -?" Ron's eyes were wide with worry as the owls dropped their loads onto the pregnant elf sitting across from him. "Harry are you expecting all of these?"

Harry dumbly shook his head, "n-no"

Hermione frowned up at her friend, "are you sure Harry? This is an awful lot of mail"

Harry bit on his bottom lip, "I'm so sure Hermione but -this is insane!"

The bushy-haired curl pursed her lips in concern before sighing, "lets see who they're from then? Get it all over with. It may just be a mix-up at the post-office"

Ron frowned at this and Harry felt sicker. "I don't know if that can happen in the wizarding world, Mione" Sighing, and admitting defeat, Harry reached over to the enarest letter. A hush falls of the Great Hall as he pried open the first of the numerous letters. He unfastened the first letter and frowned at it. "It's from Ginny" he stated, looking as confused as the expressions on both his friends faces.

Hermione blinked a few times, "why on earth would she even be writing to you after the things she's pulled?"

Harry sighed and flashed her a small teasing smile, "if you don't know, Hermione, then no one else ever will" Hermione tweaked a smile at the light-hearted joke. He returned his gaze back to the letter, his eyes drinking in each and every word while his brain tried to make sense of it all. He began to tremble, desperately wishing that Draco was with him right now. He shivered and crumpled the letter up in his hands.

Hermione frowned, "what's wrong Harry?"

"I need Draco" he growled to himself, his hands clenching into fists.

"Harry-?"

"NO!" he snarled savagely, getting up from the table, "I need to find him" Without another word, he quickly left the Great Hall, leaving a perplexed Ron and a worried Hermione. As the double doors banged shut she reached over for the letter, handed it to Ron, before pulling Harry's copy of the Prophet towards her. She stiffened at the front page.

_BOY WHO LIVED TO INHUMAN BABY_

_The latest news on our beloved 'Boy Who Lived' is rather quite shocking. Not only has he quenched his thirst for danger with the constant threat of dating a Death Eater's son, but also he is now impregnanted by evil forces that are infultrating his very mind and soul. The clearly brain-washed boy who lived needs to have this child terminated from his body if we are to save him from the Dark Side once again.  
_

"What utter shit!" Ron sneered over her shoulder, "and on top of that, Ginny is the one who was interviewed for this the miserable bitch! I'm sending a howler to mum right now"

Hermione was arely able to say two words to him before the fuming redhead stalked off out of the Great Hall, leaving Hermione with a mess in her hands.


	34. Chapter 34: Grimmauld Place

**A/N: I am so sorry to all of you who are following this story for this long interval between updates. However as I hate seeing neglected stories myself, I am continuing on with this story until it is complete. Please forgive me and I hope that this chapter makes up for it even if only a little.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

**Grimmauld Place**

Unfortunately it was not until another month later that the couple got to have their weekend away, as Remus needed to re-register himself at the ministry and was forced to stay under house-arrest until his papers and new dog-tags were granted. The Ministry -still unkind to werewolves -seemed to take an awfully long time to deliver the papers. As though they gave them to a brain-damaged owl that flew to Australia three times and back before arriving at Grimmauld place.

However, to say that Harry was grateful for the weekend was an understatement. All week long he had been recieving frustrating messages enquiring as to whether the baby inside of him really was a hybrid demon that was to become the next Voldemort, or whether he was single now as Draco -as proud and noble as all of the purebloods -would surely have dumped him for being publically trashed in such a way. Thankfully, neither had happened.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand as they travelled through the long expanse of countryside on their way back to Kings Cross station for their weekend away at Grimmauld Place. Draco could not contain his anxious excitement -not only was he getting to spend the weekend with a new make-shift little family, but also with the love of his life -and their unborn bundle of joy. Harry's pregnancy was progressing rapidly -he only had about another month to go. They were both nervous about it, deep down, but the blanket of excitement just could not be torn apart as weak afternoon sunlight filtered in around the borders of the drawn blinds.

Kings Cross Station cast cool shadows over the train as it pulled into the station and the wheels screeched to a halt. Draco helped Harry to his feet, running his hand down the swollen belly before reaching up to hoist their weekend bag down from the shelf. As they hobbled off of the train and made their way through the gateway to the Muggle Station beyond, a descent sized black dog arrived to yap at their heels and paw at their trousers. Harry chuckled as Draco bent down to ruffle the pups ears. "He's gotten so big" Harry hummed dreamily as they followed the wagging black tail back to Sirius and Remus who were waiting alongside a rather placid Severus Snape. "Good morning Professor" Harry smiled up at the potion's master.

"Please, we're not in school at the moment. It's Severus"

Harry could onyl grin as Draco was enveloped within the folds of Severu's long black muggle coat, whilst he, himself, was launched into a caring bear-from Sirius. Remus could only chuckle, "calm down, Sirius, you'll hurt the pup inside that belly of his" the wolf smiled as he ran his long, worn fingers through Harry's hair, "it's good to have to back with us, pup. If only for the weekend"

Well I have been waiting for this for over a month. I am so sick of those damned fan-letters"

Remus furrowed his greying brow, "are they still sending you those? You should send them to the Ministry and get restraining orders put on each and every one of those senders"

Severus cocked an eyebrow at this, "somehow I don't think they would take the matter seriously now that the Golden boy appears to be corrupt" he stated blandly.

Sirius smiled warmly, and cupped both sides of Harry's face in his worn, comforting hands. "As long as you and Draco are happy, then that is all that matters"

Remus nodded in agreement before clapping his hands, "alright, shall we go and grab a taxi then?"

"Oh, why do we have to take a taxi?" Draco groaned, not at all delighted by the idea of travelling in muggle cars.

"Side-along is very dangerous for pregnant wizards, Draco, let alone a pregnant elf" Severus quipped as he turned to follow Remus out of the train station. Harry could not help but snicker as the blond stuck his tongue out at his god-father.

~0~

Grimmauld place was far different from the last time that Severus had laid eyes upon it; it used to be drab and dull both inside and out, and although the outside still remained unexciting, the inside was beautifully. The bright, clear colours was enough to enhance the space that was actually available. The kitchen had been modernised as well as all of the floors -some places like the bathroom and kitchen had marble tiles, whereas other parts of the house had plush carpet. He hated to admit it, but he was impressed.

Remus took the pleasure of giving him a tour before they started making an early dinner; on the second floor their were three bedrooms, one en-suite, and a large seperate bathroom. On the third floor there was another en-suite bedroom, a single bedroom and a smaller bathroom as well as the Drawing Room. Remus had stated that no matter what, Harry and Draco should remain on the second floor in case of emergencies. The fourth floor was literally an attic converted into a library that Remus liked to call 'the Den'. There were stacks of books and an elegant Eagle Owl perched on the windowsill, it's head tucked under it's wing in sleep. When they arrived back on the ground floor, Remuss showed him the enlarged kitchen, the cellar -now the wine cellar -and the large living room with plush wine colours sofa's.

"I must say, you do have taste, Lupin" Severus smirked as he ran a hand over the sofa nearest to him. The living room -though semi-panelled with dark wood -was warm and inviting with a huge roaring fire obscurring the view of a magnificent liquor cabinet tucked into an alcove.

"Why thank you Severus, that is indeed a compliment," beamed the werewolf as the made their way back along the enlarged hallway to the kitchen where Harry was nibbling on a cookie and Draco was perched beside him, reading a thick book with his fingers tracing patterns over his mates ears. Sirius was pouring everyone a drink at the kitchen counter.

He looked up as they entered, "so what are we having for dinner tonight? Cooking or take-away?"

"What's a take-away?" Draco asked, perplexed, as he stuck his thumb in between the pages of his book to keep his place.

"Cheap, disgusting excuses for muggle food that is made by other people and then delivered to your house" Severus sneered.

Remus glared over at the dark-haired man, "well I don't know if I can be bothered to cook tonight so -take-away?" Sirius snickered as Severus glared down at the werewolf. Remus, like most times, just ignored him as Harry yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Remus stroked the boys' hair, "why don't you go and have a sleep? We'll wake you when the food is here, okay?"

Harry nodded and stood up from the table, "alright. Just order me one of everything from whatever menu you choose from." Remus nodded and began to rifle through a drawer that contained loads of glossy leaflets covered in images of food. Draco frowned at them as he exited the kitchen behind Harry.

He found his mate curled up on the sofa and an arm curled underneath his head, his little pointed ears revealed by his hair falling to one side. The blond smiled as Harry yawned again and curled into a ball, his legs tucked up behind him. The fire across from them was on and the heat seemed to reach over to the sofa, however Draco decided that a weak wave of heat just would not do the job of keeping Harry snuggly. Reaching over him, Draco pulled the throw-blanket off of the back of the sofa and draped it over his lover, before tucking in all the loose corners. He pressed a soft kiss to Harry's scar and ran his fingers through the mop of black hair, before pressing a kiss to Harry's bump, and walking from the room.

He returned to the kitchen to see his god-father and Sirius facing each other across the table, unblinking as Remus' eyes dotted between both. Cocking an eyebrow, Draco looked at the greying werewolf, "what on earth are they doing?"

"Staring contest" Remus stated softly, "if Sirius wins we're eating Indian and if Severus wins we're eating Chinese"

"Aw -but I love chinese!" Draco complained as he saw Sirius' eye twitch awkwardly.

"Well then best hope that your god-father wins then," Remus grinned. Draco smiled as he watched, alongside Remus. Unlike Sirius, Severus' gaze was unwavering and steady. Before long, a tear began to brew up behind Sirius' dark lashes before -finally -he blinked to rid his eyes of the extra fluid.

"Damnit!" he cried out, slamming his fist childishly upon the tabletop, "I never win!"

Remus laughed outright, "oh stop complaining you big baby. Half the time you bring Indian home with you anywhere, so we don't have a choice"

Sirius stuck his tongue out and resolved to sulk until the food arrived.

~0~

By the time the food arrived, Harry was awake if bleary-eyed but refused to move himself from the warm sofa. As a result everyone had to bunk down around the coffee table, dishing out the food that they wanted, beside the fireplace. Remus had put on the T.V. and it began playing something called 'THE COMEDY CHANNEL'. Most of the jokes didn't make sense to Draco, but when a comedy 'sitcom' came on, he understand the generality of it all and despite how unsual a 'T.V.' was -he enjoyed that there was more than one moving image to watch.

He did feel a little disgusted by the strange choices of food that Harry had ordered -and was mixing together. Half of it did not even sound right, let alone look as though they tasted descent. Who would ever willing eat crispy seaweed and an eggroll dipped in soy-sauce? Sadly, that crazy, willing person -was Harry. He was just thankful that he did not have to smell it as the aroma's of all the other foods combined drowned out his slight nausea problem.

It was not long before everyone started to complain that they were full-up ... even Harry emitted a few soft groans from time-to-time.

Severus was the first to retire to bed, opting to take a shower and then sleep in one of the empty rooms on the second floor, the one furthest from the seperate bathroom.

Everyone sunconsciously waited for the potion's master to finish showering and returning to his assigned room before moving about. Remus was going to pack everything away and throw the containers out, whilst Sirius claimed he was going to get an 'early night'.

Harry was the only one reluctant to move.

Draco poked at his lover's nose, "come on you, get up. You'll be much more comfortable in bed"

Harry pouted and batted at Draco's hand. "M'comfy here," he mumbled and burrowed deeper into the plush cushions piled up beneath his raven tresses. Draco let himself smiled and allowed his long pale fingers to comb through the silky black hair, tingles of pleasure bubbling within him, yet he was too tired to do anything about it. He just wanted to sleep with Harry, spooning his naked body against the brunettes. His body shivered with anticipation.

"Come on Harry, I have a present for you upstairs. Please come up?"

Harry's pointed ears twitched slightly. He cracked a bleary eye open, "what surprise? I don't remember you going out shopping?"

Draco smirked, "well, I had this one delivered"

Harry smiled tiredly, and extended a hand out towards his mate, "alright, help me up"

Draco obliged happily and as soon as Harry was on his feet, the blond veela wrapped his arm around his lover and steered him towards the foot of the stair-case. Harry leaned in against him and together they mounted the stairs and entered their bedroom. The carpet was a biscuit colour and soft underfoot. The walls were a luscious burgundy and the bed had -what Remus called -a memory foam mattress. Draco didn't know what that meant, he just knew that it was the most comfiest bed he had ever sat on.

He perched on the edge and drew Harry closer to him, a smile on his lips. "Alright, now I want you to close your eyes and hold out your hands"

Harry obliged, a childish secret on his lips as he bounced on the balls of his toes.

Draco reached a hand underneath the nearest pillow and retrieved a rectangular shaped present. He laid the present in Harry's hands. "Okay, you an open them now"

Harry's emerald eyes snapped open and he quirked an eyebrow at the present before ripping the paper off. His eyes widened as he saw what was inside. "Oh ... Draco how did you get this?"

Draco smiled, "it came in the post last week, so I sent it off to get an ornate frame made for it with protection charms on it. It's already unbreakable but still. I thought it would make you smile"

Harry felt his heart melt as he looked down at the beautiful ornate frame sitting in his hand. Within the frame was an elegant sheet of parchment with a gothic border and beautiful writing within, listed all of the people whom he had gotten a restraining order again. All of the names were written in blood, binding the document for eternity. The one name he was most pleased to see was '_Ginevra Molly Weasley_' inscribed at the top of the list.

It was now official. She was out of their lives.

Harry looked down into Draco's eyes, tears pricking his own. "Draco this is the best gift I've gotten! Thank you so much!" Harry threw his arms around his boyfriend and melted their mouths together.

Draco eased out of the kiss after a moment or two and stroked his hands down Harry's arms, "you're very welcome, love. Now come on, bedtime. It might be Friday night but I am exhausted"

Harry smiled softly and yawned a little, "alright, let me just go and brush my teeth"

Draco watched as Harry disappeared into the en-suite bathroom. He should probably brush his teeth too, but he was too bone-weary to even move from the plush mattress. He just about managed to remove his clothes before slipping beneath the luke warm covers. As Harry brushed his teeth, Draco removed his shirt, trousers, socks and boxers. Fully naked, he wriggled down beneath the duvet, and was just drifting off to sleep when a warm body slipped in in front of him and guided his arms around a bulging stomach. Draco smiled sleepily as he tightened his hold on Harry's body and wriggled closer, resting his head against the brunette's silky tresses.

"I cannot wait for our little baby to be born" Draco breathed as he caressed the round stomach.

Harry gnawed on his lip, "are you sure that we'll be ready when the time comes?"

Draco paused for a moment. No one ever would be ready for a child. He knew that much. They would just have to do their best. "We'll be ready Harry" he vowed, lacing their fingers together and squeezing softly.

After a moment, Harry whispered, "I guess you're right"

Draco rolled up and planted a tender kiss to Harry's temples before cuddling the brunette closer, "just try not to worry, alright baby? You've got me and that's all that matters"

Harry swallowed thickly and pressed a kiss to their entwined fingers, "thank you, Draco"

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was a nice update for everyone ^_^ R+R please!**


	35. Chapter 35: Nurseries and Names

**A/N: I am so sorry to all of you who are following this story for this long interval between updates. However as I hate seeing neglected stories myself, I am continuing on with this story until it is complete. Please forgive me and I hope that this chapter makes up for it even if only a little.**

**Read and Review Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

**Nurseries and Names**

It had been decided that Harry and Draco would move into Grimmauld Place as soon as the baby was born, so that Sirius and Remus could help look after the child and so that it would give Harry and Draco a chance to do any school related work they were set. Even Severus agreed that the school was no place for a baby to spend it's nights with uneven periods of the day divided between both it's parents and the house-elves of the school. As soon as it had been decided Sirius got excited about the nursery and the baby-shower to come. Remus had smiled and rolled his eyes at the whole thing but smiled and said that he would send an owl to those closest to them as soon as possible and invite them to the house for a baby-shower the following day.

Harry honestly did not know who would turn up to such a thing at such short-notice and after everything that had gone on over the last few months. He desperately wished that Ron and Hermione would come but he doubted they would either.

Harry had gone out shopping with Remus to look for baby furniture that they might need for the nursery, in Diagon Alley. Whilst they were gome Sirius had plotted the decoration of the nursery. Unfortunately, it was a Gryffindor against two Slytherin's and they instantly clashed on the colour-scheme.

"No chance, Black! I refuse to allow my godson's baby live in a bright red room! Do you want the poor child to be colour-blind before it an even walk?" Severus stated as he glowered at the colour patches already painted on the wall. As Sirius started makign comments about not wanting a room in his house that looked like a snale-invested pit, Draco took his own time to look at the colour patches.

He grimaced.

They were both a different shade of red and were both loud and vibrant -too much so for a young baby's eyes to handle. Draco himself was struggling to look at it for too long. He hummed in thought, trying to think of a new colour, a more neutral colour, to paint the room. One that was not offensive to the eyes. "What about green?" he suggested, only to hear Sirius start on another rant. This time, however, Draco cut across him. "Not Slytherin green or dark green. This is BABY'S ROOM for Merlin's sake! I was thinking we could split the walls into halves and have a white border running across the middle, with an apple green and white striped pattern on the lower half, and just apple green on the top. It's a more neutral colour that yellow anyway. And we don't know what we're having yet"

Sirius grumbled in responsed. He knew his blond cousin was right. Damn him! And admittedly the apple-green paint that they managed to collect, was a rather nice shade, not that he would admit it to anyone but himself. And maybe Remus. No, perhaps not even Remus. Once the wooden border was fastened half-way up the wall, Severus continued to look smug, much to Sirius' annoyance, dressed in Remus' shabby muggle clothes as he held a paint-brush aloft and started to paint a white under-coat over the top half of the wall. There had been a disagreement about decorating the room the muggle way as it would take longer to do, and longer to dry. Draco on the other hand wanted to prove that he could do things the muggle way as well as the magic way.

It wasn't like they did not have enough time. There was more than enough. Harry would most likely panic about all the things that a baby may or may not need and go into every shop possible to make sure that he did not forget anything.

There was a small part of Draco that wished he could be there, but then he would not have missed out on watching Severus and Sirius have a rather evil paint-fight in muggle clothing for the world!

By the time lunch time rolled around they had painted the green stripes along the bottom with a nifty little muggle thing called 'masking tape'. According to Sirius the sticky strips would peel off once the paint was dry and leave perfect, white stripes. Draco was skeptical, but Sirius assured him that it would be alright. They all went downstairs to have some sandwiches for lunch, Severus spelling his clothes clean as he did so. Draco didn't know why he bothered. They were going back up to paint within the hour. As they all sat down to eat, Draco could not help but wonder how Harry and Remus were getting along.

~0~

"I'm not entirely sure that all of these things are necessary," Harry observed with a small wrinkle to his nose, his bright eyes scanning over their minimised shopping bags.

Remus merely chuckled and waved his hand absently, "trust me, Harry, it will be better to be over-prepared when the little one comes along"

Harry hummed in thought as he sipped at his hot chocolate. "I suppose. But shouldn't all this stuff come during the baby shower?"

Remus felt the corners of his mouth fall slightly. He didn't want to tell Harry that due to the rescent slander in the press, it was a wonder that anyone was opting to come at all. He knew it, and Harry knew it, but it was the boys' first baby shower and even if there were not that many people present, then at least they could have fun together. He just did not want Harry to feel as though he were unloved. He sighed and opted to steer the conversation into another direction, "so have you thought of any baby names yet?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders in an edgy manner, "we did try to think of a few names, a boy and girl name each that we liked. But I think our name choices clashed a lot more than I had anticipated. We argued a lot about it"

Remus frowned, "in what way?"

Another shrug. "Just a difference of opinion, I think. He was brought up with high-society names and I was brought up with more 'middle-class names'" he let out a snort of dry-humor before sighing in a tired manner. "It's just a little frustrating"

Remus nodded in understanding. He could remember the argument Lily and James had had whilst she was expecting Harry. There had been many notebooks and scraps of paper with names they had heard but soon discarded as 'not the right one for their little boy'. He reached across the table and placed a worn, soothing hand over Harry's limp one, "you'll find a name that suits the baby. It may not be today or even tomorrow for that matter, but believe me as soon as that baby is born, you'll know what to call it"

Harry's lip twitched in a small smile, "I do hope you're right, Remus"

The werewolf could only beam brightly, "you will, just don't worry about it too much, okay?"

Harry nodded and went back to his drink.

~0~

"I swear to Merlin, Draco, your little mate had better be grateful for this!" Severus growled as he vigorously tried to scrub apple green paint from underneath his nails. The damned stuff would not come out. It was so stubborn! Even magic could only make it flake away at an alarmingly slow pace. Sirius had spelled himself clean but he refused to tell Severus the spell. Ever since the little paint-war they were being rather childish towards one another.

Draco could only shake his head in amusement as he waited for his turn to wash up.

The paint was still only half-dry when Draco went back upstairs to change into some clean clothes. He decided not to bother washing his current attire, as Sirius had said that -providing he did not grow too much in the next few years -he could keep them as his 'painting clothes'. He had to admit that he somewhat liked the idea. He didn't want to ruin another outfit, muggle or not. He circled the room, smiling as the sun dappled the masking tape still plastered up on the wall. He could not wait for Harry to come home.

About half an hour later, when everyone was clean and tidy, the doorbell rang. It could only be a select few people who would ring the door as no one else knew how to enter Grimmauld place. Sirius was the first to the door, with Draco hot on his heels. On the doorstep was a tired looking Remus and a round-bellied Harry, a single shopping bag in each of their hands. Whilst Sirius hugged Remus and dragged the wolf inside, Draco smiled down at his lover and ran his hand through the ebony locks. "So how was your wonderful day of shopping?" he asked, a playful hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Harry smiled, "tiring. I honestly don't think that we need half of this stuff but Remus insisted. He's almost as neurotic as your mother"

Draco scowled lightly but pressed a kiss to the end of Harry's nose. "You should have been here today, Sirius and Severus had a paint-fight, it was hilarious"

Harry actually pouted at the news. To see the surly potions professor so relaxed would have been something he had wanted to witness. The corners of his mouth drooped downwards. "Wish I could have seen" he grumbled, more to himself than to Draco.

"Maybe you will" Draco shrugged with a smile, "so what else did you do today?" he asked as he escorted his mate into the living room, where he placed his bag on the floor and collapsed on to the sofa.

Draco pondered this for a while before pouting, "I suppose you're right"

"Had lunch and a drink -hot chocolate" he added at Draco's dark look, "with Remus, and I told him about how we couldn't think of any baby names yet"

"We have thought of some!" the blond protested.

"And argued over them" Harry concluded with a shrug, "but he said not to stress about it. We don't have to think of one right away. According to him I was about two days old before my mother named me"

Draco pondered this for a moment before pouting, "I suppose you're right. I'm sorry" he breathed, nestling onto the sofa with Harry, his arms winding around his mate. Harry cuddled into the warmth of Draco's body, his limbs aching from all the walking.

"It's okay" Harry hummed softly, "we can decide when the baby is born, I really cannot be bothered to think about it any more"

Draco nodded in agreement before noting that Harry's eyes were closed. He jostled his mate softly, "hey, don't go to sleep yet, we need to show you the baby's room"

Harry groaned. "Now?"

Draco nodded firmly, "yes now. Please," he added softly, "we all worked really hard on it just for you" Harry grumbled to himself, but allowed Draco to shuffle off of the sofa and lift him up on to his feet. At Harry's crestfallen expression, Draco pokes his nose, "just have a look and then I'll let you sleep in our bed, okay?"

Harry seemed to brighten up at the prospect of getting off of his feet and into a plush, comfortable bed. He willingly allowed Draco to lead him away to the nursery room on the floor above them. The stairs creeked under their combined weight. Draco was giddy as he told Harry to wait outside of the nursery and close his eyes. Harry obeyed. When Draco was sure that he was not looking, he quickly whipped back inside and frowned at the maskign tape still stuck onto the walls. After placing his hands against the wall to check and see if the paint had even dried -which it had -he quickly removed his wand from up his sleeve and cast a quick spell to make the tape disappear.

The room looked perfect!

"You can come in now love!" Draco called out over his shoulder. He stood, admiring the room with his hands planted firmly on his hips, an air of satisfaction resting comfortably upon his shoulders.

The nursery door creaked open behind him. He heard Harry's heavy footsteps advance into the room. He turned around and smiled at the wide-eyed expression on his lover's face as he turned in circles and admired the paint-work that the trio had done whilst he had been out with Remus. Draco watched as Harry walked around the perimetre of the room, running his hands over the only-just dry paint. "What made you choose green?"

Draco grinned, "well Sirius wanted the whole room to be either red, redder or reddest and I told him that the colour was far too bright for a baby's eyes. I suggest green and he immediately jumped down my throat with not wanting a snake-pit in his house. But when he eventually saw the colour he seemed keen to get on with it"

"Well it is a truly beautiful colour. Muggles seem to think yellow is a gender-neutral colour but I don't know any man with a yellow bedroom. Even Ron's isn't yellow"

Draco smiled and walked up behind Harry, winding his arms around his lover as he did so. He rested his chin in the crook of Harry's neck. "So you like it, then?"

Harry turned around his Draco's arms and beamed, "I love it!" he leaned inwards and pressed a warm kiss to the blond's mouth, "now how about that sleep you coaxed me with?"

Draco quirked a silky eyebrow and smiled, "anything, love, as long as I can join you"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this next chaptER!**


	36. Chapter 36 The Baby Shower

**A/N: I am so sorry to all of you who are following this story for this long interval between updates. However as I hate seeing neglected stories myself, I am continuing on with this story until it is complete. Please forgive me and I hope that this chapter makes up for it even if only a little.**

**Read and Review Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

**The Baby Shower**

Harry awoke lovely and late the following morning, smiling at the still warm indent on Draco's side of the mattress, and the little note and flower left in his place. He had felt the softness of the petals before peeking at the folded note and opening it up to read;

_Good morning beautiful, we're all downstairs getting food ready for this afternoon. Don't worry about anything just relax and have a nice hot bath. I'll come up with lunch at about noon. Love you. Draco x_

Harry could not help but smile even wider. He had never known Draco to be so sweet and caring as he had been of late. It was a new side to him and Harry had to admit he rather liked it. He didn't want to be waited on hand and foot but he knew that Draco would get irrate if he opted to get in the way of whatever they were preparing downstairs.

Still, a nice hot bath did sound nice.

He removed himself from the warmth of their double bed and made his way to the bathroom. He was grateful for the heating charms that automatically started up when the temperature was below twenty outside. He padded over to the large, claw-footed bath and turned both of the taps, making sure that the water was a soothing heat before turning off the cold tap altogether. Once the tub was two thirds full, Harry snapped the taps off and eased himself into the bubbly water. He loved the way the bubbles seemed to soak into his skin and cleanse his mind.

As he scrubbed leisurely at his skin, he could not help but allow his mind to wonder about the upcoming afternoon. He wondered what foods they would be putting out. As he thought of all of the different food that he could swallow greedily, his stomach ached and grumbled hungrily. He squirmed slightly and continued to massage his body with soap.

Once he felt clean enough, he eased himself out of the bath-tub and towel-dried himself off, before wrapping himself in the thick, white dressing gown on the back of the bathroom door. He felt like he was in a fancy hotel up London.

He walked leisurely back into the bedroom and once he was accustomed to the room temperature, he wandered over to the wardrobe and began looking through what he could wear for the afternoon. Apparently pregnancy made him have weird cravings in clothes as well as in foods, because he would never had normally worn red combat trousers and an electric blue jumper, but he felt comfortable in it and that was all that mattered. He put some fluffy white socks on and then went to shuffle downstairs in the fuzzy boot-slippers he had bought for himself last month.

As he walked down the many staircases and came to the hallway a gaggly of merry voices reached his ears. The sound was soothing, even if accompanied by Sirius' barks of laughter. It was pleasant, as was the feeling of walking through a warm cloud that smelled of freshly cooked breakfast. "Morning," he grinned brightly as he sat down at the kitchen table next to Draco and began helping himself to a large portion of food; scrambld eggs, pancakes, bacon and toast.

"So Harry, do you plan on having a heart-attack before, after or during your baby shower?" Sirius growled playfully as he swiped a rash of bascon off of his godsons plate.

"Hey!" he protested, swatting at his godfather's hand. He took an extra two rashes of bacon from the serving plate, his glaring green eyes fixed upon his godfather. "That's MY food," he growled through a grin, earning a laugh from everyone around them, including Severus who was allbut hidden behind the _Daily Prophet_.

"Are you ready Harry?" Remus asked as he sat himself down at last and began to tuck into his own breakfast, "I don't want you to be disappointed if only a few people turn up" he warned softly. Harry merely nodded his head in response. He knew that only two people would turn up, if even that, so he was trying not to let his hopes get raised. However it was a difficult feat when all he really wanted to do was to share this moment with everyone he loved and held dear. He felt his stomach twist uncomfortably.

"I know that it may only just be the five of us together, but that doesn't bother me. I expected as much" he gave a nonchalant shrug, but inside he could feel his heartstrings being plucked. He had hoped that Ron and Hermione would have seen sense and at least responded to their invites instead of ignoring them. He looked down at his food, having lost his appetite. He pushed his plate away from him, "I think I'll go to the study and read for a little while"

As he passed the end of the table, Draco reached out and ran his hand down the length of his mates arm, "do you want some company?"

Harry merely shook his head slightly before slipping from the room. They all listened in silence as his padded footsteps walked down the hallway and then winced as he closed the study door behind him. Draco bit on his bottom lip before turning back around his face his own half-full plate of food. "I sincerely hope that some of his friends turn up," he murmured more to himself than to the others, "I hate seeing him so miserable all the time"

"You're not the only one" Sirius bemoaned as he rested his forehead on his folded arms on the table, whilst Remus stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders. Sirius looked over his shoulder at Remus, "I honestly hope someone comes to see him"

"So do I," Remus breathed sadly, "so do I"

~0~

Harry rubbed at his eyes as he stretched across the leather sofa in the study. He loved to come in here and simply 'be', surrounded by Remus' numerous tomes and biographies from around the world this room was blissful and quiet. The world beyond the door was humming with activity but he was too content to care. Footsteps roamed back and forth, and the clattering of plates and cups clinking together only seemed to grow louder by the second, drawing him out of his lazy stupor. He grumbled to himself under his breath and rolled into a sitting position in the armchair, straightened his back and stretched his cramped muscles out.

He decided that he may as well go and see who actually managed to come and see him.

He forced himself to his feet and shuffled along in his slippers. He pressed his pointed ear to the door and listened. There was the distant hush of people voices mingling together. He felt his stomach flip. He pushed the door open and stepped out into the hallway.

"Harry!"

He turned and was suddenly ambushed by a big mop of brunette curls. He felt his bottom lip tremble into a smile as he slowly embraced Hermione back. "You came?" he managed to say, disbelief flooding his voice.

"Of course I came!" she state with a smile, "I know everything got stressful lately and I am sorry about it. I just want what's best for you. I should have known better, though"

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be hugged again. "Is Ron here?" he asked as he unwound his arms from Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione nodded, her cheeks still flushed from smiling. "He's in the kitchen with Remus and Sirius." Harry shared a knowing grin and could only shake his head, wiping the tears out of his green eyes as he did so. Hermione frowned at him and hugged an arm around his shoulder, "are you feeling alright, Harry?"

He nodded, "I'm just so glad that you guys came"

Hermione hugged him close before steering him in the direction of the kitchen. The dining table was laden with food filled plates and presents crammed onto almost every available surface. Harry blinked back more tears as he caught sight of Ron munching away on a sandwich whilst talking to Neville and Luna. More tears filled his eyes as he counted off more people milling around the room; Molly and Arthur, Fred and George, Blaise Zabini, Remus, Severus and Sirius and even -to his surprise -Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They were all there! His family.

"Hey everyone! Harry's here!" Fred called out, drawing everyone's attention onto the pregnant elf.

Exclamations of 'Harry!', 'It's so good to see you!' and 'How are you?'s drifted into the air. Harry could only managed a weak watery smile as his eyes clouded over. A warm arm wrapped around his waist and he was resting against Draco's chest as his guests came up to him and shook his head, ruffled his hair and pinched his cheeks. Draco's presence beside him made it more bearable. Otherwise he would have broken down in gushing tears of sheer happiness.

He sniffed loudly and wiped his watery eyes, "I'm so happy you all came!" his smile trembled as Draco hugged him close, stroked his hair and nuzzled his forehead in a tender effort to calm him.

Remus clapped his hands and the crowd turned to look at him, "Okay everyone!" he called out, "let's all go into the living room and Harry can put his feet up and open all your presents!"

Harry's ear twitched, "there are presents?"

The crowd of people laughed merrily as they filed out of the kitchen in two's.

~0~

Harry felt so cosy and cheerful as he wriggled about on the sofa, getting comfortable with his legs draped over Draco's lap, a blanket thrown over him up to his waist and a cup of tea down by the side of the sofa in case he got thirsty. He was eager to see what people had bought for him. He was genuinely surprised anyone had shown and even more thrown when they all came bearing one sometimes even two gifts!

He was simply lost for words.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Remus asked, casting his eye around the beaming faces, his own heart felt jittery that so many people had come for his cub.

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair as he walked passed and sat on the arm of Remus' armchair. He pressed a kiss to Remus' forehead before looking at the eager faces. "Raise your hand who wants to go first!" he barked merrily. A few hands shot up into the air. They reminded Remus of school children at Hogwarts. He smiled to himself. He scanned the faces. "Cissa! You can go first!"

Harry craned his neck to watch as Narcissa levitated a large item wrapped in silvery blue gauze. At Harry's wide eyes she smiled softly, "this was Draco's basinette when he was a baby. I thought you two would like it. It is a family heirloom after-all so it may as well be used for our grandchild."

"Aw mum that's so sweet," Draco smiled as he vanished the gauze with a lazy flick of his wand and his eyes fell upon the gorgeous carved ebony basinette.

"Mine is actually to go with it," Lucius stated softly, stepping forward from the love-seat he was sharing with his wife. He handed a small silver parcel to Draco. "Remember your silver rattle?" he asked with a smile as Draco revealed the pristine silver rattle engraved with the Malfoy crest near the bells.

Harry gently took it and examined it, the cold of the metal piercing through his fingertips. "This is beautiful!" he exclaimed with a huge smile up at Lucius.

The blonde man inclined his head, "Well I'm glad you think so. It's Goblin-made. Been passed down through our family for centuries."

Harry beamed, "Thank you Mister -er- Lucius"

The next person to shuffle forward with a gift was Molly. "It's no exactly an heirloom, but I spent all last week adding the final touches." She handed Harry a small squishy parcel. As soon as he opened it a knitted patchwork quilt rolled out over him. "For the baby," Molly stated with a warm smile. Harry beamed as both he and Draco ran their hands over the soft woollen blanket.

"It's beautiful, Mrs Weasley," Draco smiled softly as he folded the blanket up neatly and rested it gently into his old basinette. He placed the rattle onto of the wool. The curly-haired woman smiled and tittered away to join her husband.

Up next were Ron and Hermione who looked just as giddy as Harry was feeling at the moment. "We thought these would be appropriate for you -although Ron decided to be a little -different." Harry took one gift and Draco took the other. Draco opened his one first and raised a sleek blonde eyebrow at the yellow-and-black printed book.

"'Childcare for Dummies'? I thought you'd have more taste than that, Granger," Draco stated with barely concealed amusement.

Hermione merely grinned, "actually that's Ron's present. We went into Muggle London and he simply 'had to get it for you two'. His words, not mine."

"It was a logical purchase" Ron huffed sticking his nose up in the air with pride -in a very Malfoy-like manner.

"I'm sure it was," Draco rolled his eyes before turning to the gift that Harry was unwrapping. "So what did Hermione get for you?"

Harry unravelled his present. It was a soft yellow and and white fleece-lined sack-sleeper. "Oh, Hermione! That's adorable!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes growing wide with adoration at the adorable and soft gift. He caressed his cheek with it, "it's perfect! Thank you both!"

More people started presenting their gifts, and they all ranged from books entitled, 'THE RIGHT NUTRITIONS FOR YOU BABY' a little potions book given to them by Severus, a 'congratulations' cake from Hagrid, a set of multi-flavored dummies from Fred and George, and a little teddy bear from Luna -along with a cork-mobile. "To keep the gnargles away," she said at their confused faces. The last two gifts were from Remus and Sirius. Harry didn't really know what to expect. Both men stood up and places a large, flat gift over Harry's legs. "For both of you," Sirius grinned as he knelt down and watched Harry and Draco both tear at the wrapping paper.

"What is it?" Harry asked, instantly confused. In his hands was a large mounted picture frame, with thick creamy parchment inside. On the parchment, amidst the ilustrated borders, was an inked tree. Each of the branches had names sprouting off of them -similar to the one in the drawing room of the Black Family Tree.

Sirius smiled softly, "it's a new and improved conjoined family tree of both the Potter, Black and Malfoy family."

Harry's eyes welled up again. Draco looped an arm around his neck and cuddled his closer, "this is the sweetest thing -"

"That's not the best part," Remus interupted, "it's also been painted on the longest wall of the nursey. So now you can look at it whenever you want."

Harry's mouth fell open. Draco's eyesbrows rose in bewilderment, "Seriously?" he asked, "That's amazing! I'd never have thought of that."

Remus flushed in gratitude. "Well we'll let you have a look once everyone leaves, okay?" he added in an under-tone. Both boys' nodded in agreement.

~0~

"So what do you boys' think?" Sirius asked with an expectant grin later that evening once all the guests had been ushered off to their own homes. The wall in question had been repainted a soft parchment colour with the exact same tree and border design as on their framed copy. The setting sun dappled across it in vibrant orange streaks.

Harry smiled as he cuddled against Draco and the blonde held him close with an impressed smirk, "you both out-did yourself with this gift. It's truly amazing," the blonde stated as he looked up at his older cousin.

Sirius grinned, "Well almost all of the credit goes to Moony, I almost didn't think of anything appropriate for you two, but Remus suggested that since there is a semi-ruined Black Family Tree -which we are working on restoring -we might as well have an unruined one for the baby."

"That really means a lot to us," Harry breathed as his eyes lingered on the branches with his parents' names.

"I'm just glad you two like it. Remus had a hissy fit drawing that bloody tree over and over again. And those borders -Ah! -don't get me started!"

Harry chuckled and Draco's embrace tightened slightly around his rounded belly. "Well it's much appreciated," Draco smiled as he allowed his eyes to roam over his side of the tree.

Everyone's thoughts were interupted by Harry yawning wildly. "Oh -sorry. I must have exhausted myself this afternoon."

Draco smiled and kissed the little elf's forehead, "Come on we'll put you to bed." He guided the brunette boy out of the room, closely followed by Sirius. They all cast on last look at the sun-bathed family tree before closing the door of the nursery.

* * *

**A/N: Very belated, yes, but I honestly hope that you enjoy the update, especially as the story is almost at its end. Read and Review!**


End file.
